Our Altered Destinies
by AutobotV
Summary: Sequel to Oh Cruel Fate. Optimus now lives with Ultra Magnus on Cybertron to recover from his tramua. As he tries to come to terms with his feelings for Ultra he has to deal with his soon to be born Hybrid Sparkling. RATED MATURE FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Altered Destinies<em>**

_Prologue_

The ocean of stars that surrounded him and his ship was comforting for a while but even their spectacular beauty wasn't enough to help get him back into a better mood. True that their beauty was far greater than anything he had ever seen in the great cosmos beyond their world but now they just didn't seem to be helping him at all. He had spent so many vorns of his life sailing through these fascinating orbs of light, drifting through the wilderness of the unknown and flying across nebulas that he didn't seem at all surprised that they no longer interested in them. Or maybe it was because of the current situation that had caused him to lose interest in something he had always found interesting.

Sighing as he exited the viewing deck, the great Magnus pondered on what to do.

Only a few more sols before they reached Cybertron and already he was getting bombarded with Comm calls from the High Council and fellow Elite Guard members, all asking him the same things. Like 'what to do about the issues Energon crisis in Helix' or 'we need more Autobots in the outer colonies' and all those bothersome problems. Even Sentinel would easily be able to handle these mundane tasks. Yes, it was his duty to attend to them and solve them but he right now there was only one thing on his mind.

Speaking of which, he was waiting for a Comm from Perceptor, the one mech he really needed to talk to about his current problem. He had requested to speak with him when they got close enough to Cybertron but Wheeljack was the first to answer and had informed him that Perceptor was currently busy on a project, but he will get back to him as soon as he could! Since then he was constantly checking his Comm to see if the great Autobot Scientist answered his call but sadly that project must have been something that Perceptor wanted to finish before speaking with him. Perceptor had a nasty habit of focusing so hard on his work that he forgot about the life of others around him.

Well there was no great rush but the Autobot Commander wanted to make sure he had everything prepared for when they returned. Especially when it came to...frag he prayed to Primus that Perceptor would quickly get back to him!

Heading back down into the bridge, he found that Jazz was still in there, driving the ship for some reason.

'Jazz? You've been on this ship long enough to know you can put it on auto pilot! Why don't you rest back in your quarters?'

The black and white Cyber ninja looked up at the elder mech and smiled weakly. Throughout the whole trip back to Cybertron he had been oddly quiet and not as uplifting as the Magnus hoped he would be. He wasn't sure why but he assumed that it had something to do with Prowl, the Autobot they left back on Earth.

'It's cool, sir! It gives me something to do!'

Ultra Magnus frowned as he listened to the tone that the Elite Guard Ninja used. He noticed there was a change in the way that Jazz spoke and acted. He wasn't acting as cool and as hip as he always did. In fact Jazz didn't seem to take an interest in what had been happening lately; in fact he didn't seem to care about what happened back on Earth. Right before they left he had been demanding to know what had happened but when they left Earth he seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing. At first Ultra Magnus wasn't too worried for it meant that he didn't have to explain to Jazz what had been going on.

The Cyber ninja was indeed a good friend but this was one thing he could not share.

'So what are your plans when we return to Cybertron?' asked the Magnus, trying to strike a conversation.

'I think I'll take some leave! Take a holiday in the Crystal City or something. Ya know the usual kind of holiday! Have some fun, flirt with some hot 'bots and get wasted on pure grade Energon!'

Although he sounded like he was trying to be cheerful the Magnus could tell that Jazz was trying to cover up his emotions with white lies.

'Are you sure that's what you want to do?'

'Of course!' said Jazz with a forced tone.

'Oh and you will get to spend a lot of time with Optimus, hey? Pull the moves on him and all that, right? You'll be livin' the life of a love struck couple before ya know it!'

Ultra Magnus frowned after hearing this. Had Jazz forgotten all the drama that had happened back on Earth or was he trying to change the conversation? Before they left Earth he was constantly demanding what was going on but now...he seemed to have lost interest in the whole matter. Either way he guessed that the ninja 'bot did not want to talk. Something must of happened between him and Prowl to get him in a mood like this and if Jazz didn't want to talk about it, it was best that he not talk about and wait until he was ready.

Checking his Chronometer he realized it was time for an Energon break.

'I'm going to get some Energon now, Jazz. Would you like any?'

Jazz shook his head.

'Nah, I'll get some later!'

The elder mech sighed and left Jazz to his own devices. It was painfully obvious that all the ninja 'bot wanted was to be left alone. He had been like this through the whole trip and every sol Ultra Magnus had hoped that the ninja 'bot would open up to him eventfully. Sadly it looked like he wasn't going to and so he decided to leave him alone. It sounded cold but he had more important things to worry about.

Stopping near an Energon dispenser he pulled out two glasses. A decent sized one that would be able to fill him up for the rest of the sol and a rather large one that was for the young Prime.

He sighed as he walked off to the chamber he was heading for, looking at the Energon in his hands. Their Energon supply was nearly out so it was a good thing they were near their home world. Jazz hadn't noticed which didn't really surprise him due to his state of mind at the moment. Optimus had been drinking ten times the amount of Energon he should be drinking but it was all due to his condition so there was no need to blame him.

Standing outside a room he shifted a little before tapping lightly at the door.

'Optimus? It's me, Ultra Magnus! I'm coming in.'

There was no response but that didn't really surprise him.

The door opened and he stepped into a room filled with darkness. The only light he was able to see was the starlight shining in through the large window, where one could gaze out to admire the beauty of the cosmos. Peering around after the door behind him closed he spotted a silent figure, sitting at the edge of a berth. His blue optics were hidden behind his frail blue hands and he was hunched over, oblivious to the one who was standing before.

Ultra Magnus sighed heavily as he stepped forward, placing the larger glass of Energon on a nearby table.

'Optimus, you need to drink your Energon.'

The mech sitting on the berth glanced up with tired optics.

'I'm fine,' he whispered.

However the loud rumbling of his hungry engines spoke for him.

'It's alright Optimus; you are in need of your daily fuel. For yourself and the little one.'

The young mech shook his head.

'I'm Ok.'

The elder mech sighed.

Ever since this trip back to Cybertron began, Optimus had stayed cooped up in his quarters and never attempted to engage in any conversation with the other two 'bots onboard. The Autobot, who was filled with pride and good will, had been reduced to a frightened little mech, afraid to even step out into the world in fear of what others would think of him.

And it was his entire fault. That accursed Decepticon!

On Earth, the organic world where Optimus had stayed with his team to defend it from Decepticons, something truly awful had happened. The young Prime had left to go on a patrol one night when he was suddenly attacked by Megatron, the foul leader of the Decepticons. The Decepticon Tyrant wanted revenge against the Autobot who had ruined his reputation and the way he carried it out was both sick and terrible.

Megatron, that foul beast, ravaged the young Prime, using him like a two credit pleasurebot and left him to drown in misery and pain. For nearly two deca-cycles, Optimus had hidden the truth from everyone, in fear they would shun him or worse. His entire attitude had changed and no one noticed, thinking he was merely sick or something. During that time, Optimus discovered something even worse.

He was Carrying a Sparkling.

It was considered very rare that a Sparkling could be produced between an Autobot and a Decepticon since their codings were so different from each other's but unfortunately, Optimus had been the unlucky one. The poor Autobot was now Carrying a Decepticon Sparkling and when Ultra Magnus discovered this he had no choice but to take the young Prime away from Earth. He was already three and a half orbital cycles into it and his hunger was increasing by the solar cycle and the poor young Prime felt guilty for consuming most of the ship's Energon.

The only good thing about this whole thing was that Megatron had no clue that Optimus was Carrying his own Sparkling.

Fearing that if Megatron would discover that it was his and steal Optimus away, Ultra Magnus decided that no one, other than himself, Ratchet and Perceptor would know about.

That wasn't the only issue.

Back on Earth, out of the blue, Optimus suddenly got aroused and flustered, almost as if he was in a sudden heat mode. He walked into his own office one day and found the young Prime pleasuring himself on his office floor! He tried to stop the young Prime but he ended up interfacing with him. The pair of them regretted it; Ultra Magnus upset that he may of had taken advantage of the young Autobot and Optimus regretting to take advantage of the Magus's feelings. The two of them didn't want to bring it up ever again so they kept quiet about it.

During their flight back home, Optimus had admitted that he was feeling a little sensitive than normal and it was one of the reasons he avoided contact with the other two Autobots on board, fearing he might do something embarrassing. The Magnus wasn't sure if it was all a side effect from Carrying a Decepticon Sparkling but hopefully Perceptor would hold the answers.

He looked down at his beloved Prime, the young mech refusing to look at him out of shame.

Even though these terrible things had happened to him, he still loved him. Nothing will ever change how he felt about him. He knew that right now he would be unable to accept his feelings for him but he knew that if he waited a little longer, the Optimus Prime he loved would return. Right now he was going to help him no matter what, stand by his side and help in his recovery. It will indeed be a difficult road but he was going to care for his beloved Prime no matter what.

Optimus knew how the Magnus felt about him and sadly he was unable to speak what was in his Spark. The trauma he had gone through had affected the way he though and felt. Yet the elder mech believed that he still had a chance, a chance to prove to Optimus that they were meant to be and if not, he just wanted him to be happy again. To be able to feel like he could achieve his hopes and dreams. Till then he would do everything in his power to bring back the Prime he knew and loved.

The young Prime still refused to look up at him out of shame and fear. Ultra Magnus frowned as he placed his own glass down on the nearby table and knelt down before the frail young mech. It was sad to see him like this. Optimus was once a 'bot that anyone would admire and love but now...he had been reduced to a pitiful wreak.

Gently taking the young Prime's hands, he pulled them away to revel his beautiful face. Optimus grimaced as his hands were pulled away and looked down, unable to look at the Magnus in the optics.

The Magnus pulled the hands up to his face and gently planted a kiss onto them, gently squeezing the blue hands tight. Feeling that gentle kiss, the Prime looked up, his lips trembling as if he wanted to say something but was unable to voice it.

Ultra Magnus did not mind...he just want the Prime to know that no matter what, he was here for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Home Sweet Home<strong>

The trip to the planet Earth felt shorter than the trip back home but Ultra Magnus was relieved to see his precious home world at long last. Surrounded by the darkness of the universe it truly did look like a glowing gem of beauty and awe! The great jewel of their galaxy that drifted across the void of space and glittered like a deep sea of stars. A great planet where its sentient robot life forms dwelled peacefully and happily. Cybertron, home to the Autobots, the pride of the Cybertronian race.

He was thankful that they weren't attacked by drifting Decepticons on the way back and now that they were in Cybertronian Space, they were completely safe from their threat. They would be even safer when they landed but the elder mech knew that now there was nothing to fear. The sailed past the planetary defensive system and were already receiving Comms on their landing procedure. He also learnt that they would be expecting a reception, which the Magnus wasn't looking forward to. It was a tradition that every time he returned from a long trip, the Elite Guard would have to pay him a welcoming back tribute. It was a pain in the aft but it was a tradition he had to do. He just hoped it wouldn't faze Optimus.

Jazz guided the Steelhaven down onto the planet whilst Optimus Prime sat on a nearby chair, a small look of happiness on his fair face now that he saw he was home.

Ultra Magnus looked over at him, happy that he at least made the effort to come out of his dark cabin and sit down with them on the bridge, now able to watch as they landed the great Elite Guard ship back on their home world. The young Prime was still a little uneasy about being around the elder mech in fear he might do something stupid but he did want to watch as they landed back on their planet. It had felt like an eternity since he last saw it.

'You are to land at docking bay 081, at Docking Station Alpha! The probes will be up in a click to guide you down!'

'Acknowledge!' answered Jazz, listening to the Flight Coordinator's instructions.

The Cyber ninja looked up to the Commander with a confident expression.

'We'll be landing in about 2 clicks! Thanks for flying with Jazz Space Lines; we hope you enjoyed your flight!'

Ultra Magus rolled his optics in an amused way. It was nice to see that Jazz was acting like he usually did but he still sounded like he was trying to force the emotions on. He could only hope that the leave he would take after they dock would help him get back to normal.

As they got closer and closer, Optimus peered out the window. He could see the great cities of the great planet that was his home. It looked how Sari would describe it, like a toy city for everything looked so tiny. He could see ships flying above the surface, Cybertronians in their vehicle modes driving around and great lights of the cities glowing like stars. The towers of course still looked like giants, even where he was right now.

Cybertron was truly beautiful and Optimus did admit that he had missed it very much.

'Enjoying the view, Optimus?' asked Ultra Magnus.

'Oh, yes sir! I am,' replied the young mech, trying to be polite.

Well at least he was talking.

With the Docking bay in sight and Jazz listening to the instructions given to him, they made their way to Docking Bay Alpha, where already they could see the reception they were expecting. Elite Guard cadets lined up along red mesh flooring with their polished armour and weapons at the ready, a small media crowd gathered to get the latest buzz on the Magnus's journey and a few members of the High Council to greet them. Hopefully Optimus wouldn't mind this. He peered over at the young mech who did look a little anxious but said nothing.

'It won't take long Optimus. As soon as we've finished we'll head over to my estate where-...'

He was cut off when the ship suddenly engaged in its landing procedure. The sirens blared loudly and the Magnus began to input the codes and push the right buttons to make sure his beloved ship would land safe and well. The loud humming and the hissing as the ship's landing pads dropped down, the thrusters lowering them down safely and the engines powering down was music to his audios. Outside, landing 'bots signalled to them with landing lights, directing them where to land as the Steelhaven finally touched down.

The moment it did, the welcoming committee outside began to cheer, welcoming their Magnus home!

Ultra Magnus sighed as he rose, patting the arm of his chair, as if to thank his ship for getting them where they needed to go. Outside, the Docking 'bots were already plugging her with fuel lines and cables to update and repair her worn out systems. The Steelhaven powered down and Jazz stood up at long last, stretching his limbs.

'Home sweet home!' he cheered.

Optimus slowly rose from his seat, taking in a deep huff of air. He was nervous as slag to be home and to walk out into that welcoming reception, meant for the Magnus of course not for him. He hadn't been round this many Autobots in stellar cycles! Ultra Magnus gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past.

'Let's get this over with then,' said the Magnus in a somewhat amusing tone.

Truthfully he just wanted to go straight to his estate but they have to get through this bore fest first! The three of them followed the Autobot Commander, heading towards the ships exit. Already it was beginning to open and the cheering of the crowds was getting louder and louder. The Magnus peeped over his shoulder to see that Optimus was nervous and seemed to be dragging his pedes.

'It's alright Optimus, just stay behind me. It's me they're interested in!'

Optimus nodded and followed, Jazz not taking any interest just wanted to go on his leave and forget that the whole trip had ever happened! In fact he didn't even hear what they were saying for he was lost in his own world.

Walking out of the ship they were greeted by loud cheers and cries of joy from the citizens of Cybertron. The Elite Guard cadets raised the weapons to welcome their Commander home, the media 'bots reported everything they saw, the civilians cheered and celebrated to see their saviour come home and the members of the High Council approached them, wanting to welcome their defender home.

Ultra Magnus sighed and waved to them as he descended down from the ship, the two other 'bots following. They halted at the edge of the ramp as the council members walked up to them. The young Prime stood behind Ultra Magnus, not wanting to be noticed whilst the Autobot Commander greeted them. Thankfully his smaller frame went un-noticed since he stood behind the bigger frame of the Magnus. To be safe he stood to attention and tried to be respectably towards the members of the high council. Jazz saluted, as part of his job and the High Council members bowed their heads in respect.

'It is good to see you again, great Magnus! We hope that the journey to recover our ancient relic wasn't too troublesome?'

Ultra Magnus bowed his head in respect and ushered them to walk with him, back into the compound of the Docking station where no one would disturb them. They walked past the Elite Guard cadets who didn't say a word. The crowds continued to cheer and wave and some media drones flew above them, to get some good pictures and decent footage of the Magnus. Ultra Magnus tried to walk quicker. He didn't like the idea of Optimus being around this crowd. The young Prime kept his head down and followed silently as they spoke to one another and hoped he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

'Well if you had seen the report I sent a few sols ago, you would have a good idea what has happened. I am sorry to have disappoint you all but fear not. A group of fine Autobots have started to restore it to its former glory and bring it home where it will be safe.'

'Ah yes, we were upset to hear about that. Still if you say you have faith in that group of Autobots on that organic world than we have no real concern. Hopefully they will return with our most sacred relic!'

At least they didn't have anything against his Autobots back on Earth, which made Optimus a little pleased that the council didn't lack any faith in them nor speak ill of them.

'Speaking of those Autobots...'

Some of the council members peered over Ultra Magnus to get a look at the Autobot he brought back instead of Sentinel Prime. Optimus looked back, trying to remain calm and composed. They raised their optic brows at him and muttered among themselves.

'We take it that this was their leader?'

Optimus cringed when they mentioned him but tried to remain unfazed. Ultra Magnus followed their gaze, peering over at Optimus before returning his attention the council members.

'Yes, this is Optimus Prime. I'm sure you've read the report Medical Officer Ratchet had written?'

The council members nodded, none of them looking impressed.

'Yes, mental illness due to exposure on an Organic planet. Pity it seems that not only is he a disgrace to the Autobots but he can't even handle the atmosphere of an alien world?'

Optimus bit his lip as a wave of guilt and shame hit him like a tsunami. Ultra Magnus took a deep breath after hearing such an insult, restraining himself from snarling down at the council members. Instead he answered back with a firm and almost demanding tone.

'Believe me when I say this but Optimus Prime has proven himself to be a capable leader. Not only did he locate the AllSpark he also defended it from the very race we banished from our home world! Yes, he has made mistakes in the past and I'm sure once he recovers he will continue to lead his team against the Decepticon threat and redeem himself!'

The council members frowned upon hearing this. Most of them had been asking Ultra Magnus over the Comm where Sentinel was and why he was returning with an Academy Washout instead! The Magnus ignored their petty whines and continued on. As they approached the entrance of the compound, one of them spoke out to the Magnus.

'All well and said Ultra Magnus...but...'

They paused for a moment.

'We have heard that you have..."volunteered" to care for him during his treatment? Also that he will be staying with you? In your own estate?'

Ultra Magnus stared at them with a deep look as if he didn't really care what they were implying.

'And?'

The council members still looked a little upset.

'I'm sure we can accommodate him in the special ward of a medical centre of your choice! He will be looked after by proper experts on the matter! We wouldn't want him distracting you from your-..'

'Enough! I have taken the liberty to care for one of my own Autobots. He has served me well and I believe that I myself am to repay the debt! This is my choice and my choice alone!'

That seemed to have annoyed the council members and even anger them but they restrained themselves. They clearly didn't want this washout to be anywhere near their beloved Magnus! One however was still upset about the whole thing and didn't want to take no for an answer.

'But he isn't even an Elite Guard! We can't have him-...'

'Council mech Braxis, if the Magnus wishes to care for him, who are we to say he can't?'

Everyone looked up to see the wise Alpha Trion, waiting for them within the Compound with Wheeljack standing close by. Ultra Magnus silently thanked Primus, if there was one council member he could count on it was the old and wise Alpha Trion. This Autobot was even older than him and was full of wisdom and knowledge. Everyone respected him, others feared him. He may be ancient but he was a force to be reckoned with.

The other council members stilled their glossas, knowing it was unwise to go against Alpha Trion. Now that they were out of veiw from the prying optics of the media, they could relax a little but they still did not dare to question the great old Autobot. Optimus still felt a little awkward around these council mechs and stuck close to Ultra Magnus, in fear they might have him dragged away when the Commander wasn't looking.

Alpha Trion walked over, smiling a little as he approached the Magnus.

'It is good to see you again Ultra Magnus. I have heard many things from the reports you sent to us. Some was good...most was bad. But the important thing is that you are now home.'

Ultra Magnus shook his hand with a warm smile on his white face.

'I am pleased to see you again, old friend. Hopefully when I have settled in we will be able to catch up. For now I need some rest and I believe Jazz has some leave to apply for.'

That was his signal to the ninja 'bot to say he could now go. Jazz saluted.

'Thank you sir! I will send my report to your desk before I leave!'

And with that Jazz took off, without even looking back. He clearly wanted to get out of there with all that awkward tension in the air. Optimus felt a little uneasy now that it was just him, Ultra Magnus and a few mechs who didn't appear to like him too well. Ultra Magnus sensed it and wanted to get out of there quick until Wheeljack approached him.

'Forgive me Ultra Magnus, sir! I tried to contact you on your ship but you were already docking! Perceptor has received your request and wants to see you ASAP! He can only spare today as he is, regrettably, on a tight schedule.'

Frag! They had to go now. When it came to Perceptor, getting any personal time with him was like waiting for eternity!

'Excuse us now council members but I have an appointment with my personal medic. Optimus Prime, come along now please. Thank you for the welcoming reception and I will debrief with you all later!'

Grabbing Optimus by the arm, he gently tugged him, taking him along as they followed Wheeljack and away from the other mechs. It was rather awkward and brief but Ultra Magnus had no time and he knew that the council members (who also knew what Perceptor was like) would understand. Optimus glanced over his shoulder to see that the council members were practically glaring at him, their optics full of spite.

Did they hate him or something? Probably, what with his record. To have him return and not Sentinel must of angered them greatly.

Ultra Magnus pulled him along until they reached the shuttle that would take them directly to the Research Centre where Perceptor was waiting for them. The three 'bots climbed on board and as soon as the doors shut and the shuttle sped off, the elder mech sighed with relief and sat down.

'Primus above, if they weren't council members, they'd be rust piles!'

He slumped into his chair and huffed angrily. If there was one thing he hated aside from parties, Decepticons and fools, it was council mechs who think they knew what was best for him! Wheeljack chuckled, his head fins glowing with amusement.

'You know what they're like, sir. Always thinking for you, never with you!'

'They should mind their own business when it comes to my personal life! Of all the inappropriate things to say, they had to-...'

Ultra Magnus winced, forgetting Optimus was still there. The young Prime sat there across from him with his head down. It was painfully obvious that what had happened not too long ago upsetted him.

'Optimus, I'm sorry you had to go through that! Those dam council mechs only think for themselves! Don't believe a word they say, it's all toxic and slag!'

The young Prime said nothing but raised his head, looking a little embarrassed. His engines suddenly rumbled and he blushed.

'I...I'm hungry,' he squeaked.

The Autobot Commander blinked before chuckling.

'Wheeljack, is there any Energon dispensers on this shuttle?'

'Just one! I'll get you both some!'

As the Scientist left to get some beverages, Optimus peered out the window to watch the great cities rush by. Already the Docking station was long gone and they were zooming past airfields and giant Comm towers. Autobots rushing about and ships taking off into orbit. Mechs and femmes rushing about with equipment and supplies. All of Cybertron seemed to be functioning well, not even noticing that the young Prime had returned at long last.

'I guess Cybertron didn't miss me at all,' he sighed heavily.

Ultra Magnus frowned. He leaned forward and gently patted the young Prime on the helm.

'Cybertron may not have but I did.'

It was nice, comforting a little to know that at least someone did care, but Optimus still felt like an outcast on the very world he was born on.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the Science and Research HQ of Cybertron made the young Prime stare up in awe and wonder. He knew he was here for a serious reason but he could not help but look at this amazing place! It was a gigantic building that one could easily see from orbit, housing possibly thousands of scientists, engineers and medics, all of them working on new cures, new technology and just about anything their creative minds could come up with! It wasn't open to the public so Optimus had never been inside but he had heard wonderful stories about the place!<p>

It had so many levels that some believed it went straight down to the core of the planet and was practically home to the greatest mind of all Cybertron and the universe even, Perceptor. The Autobot who created the ultimate weapon to end the Great War with the Decepticons, the one who created a cure for the dreaded Cosmic Rust and had a processor filled endless knowledge and information. He was also the personal medic of the Magnus since he contained quite a bit of medical knowledge!

Although he wouldn't mind standing outside and marvel at the spectacular building, he had to hurry and follow Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack into the building for this Perceptor wouldn't wait for anyone, not even the Magnus. Getting past the security went fine though they did give the young Prime questioning looks surprised that a lower rank Prime was walking alongside the great Autobot Commander. Ignoring them Optimus tried to keep up with the other two mechs who rushed through the lobby and into a long corridor.

'You'll have to forgive Perceptor, sir! He's been working on a new formula to create an Energon beverage that would be cheap to produce yet also provide our bodies with the fuel we need to get through the sol!'

'That doesn't surprise me, he loves his work more than...well...he doesn't really love anything else!'

'Sad but true!'

Upon reaching the end of the corridor Optimus's optics widened as they entered a chamber so large that the Steelhaven and the Ark could fly through it without fear of crashing into something! It was huge, so huge he thought that he was in the very core of Cybertron and within the centre; the young Prime was able to look down and see all the other floors of the great building! Peering down at the lower levels, Optimus almost got dizzy as the many floors of the Science and Research centre reached down for mega-miles!

He could see other scientists and engineers walking about on every level, carrying tools or chemicals, talking to each other about their theories and some even sleeping at their desks out of sheer exhaustion from all their hard work. It was an amazing site that Optimus had almost forgotten why he was there.

Ultra Magnus called out to him and the young Prime looked up to see the elder mech waiting by what looked like a viewing platform or some sort of waiting area with mesh chairs and decorations. Optimus walked over and sat down, peering over the edge as he did. Wheeljack stood back and, even though his face wasn't fully visible, he seemed to be grinning.

'Tell Perceptor I said hello! And enjoy the ride!'

Optimus sat up upon hearing that.

'Ride?'

Before he could even get an answer, railings suddenly popped up right in front of the Engineer. A sudden vibration made the young Prime yelp and before he could even realize what was going on, he found that they were now moving down, the floor they were originally on was now gone and soon they were passing by other levels.

It didn't take him long to realize that what he thought was a viewing platform was actually an elevator of sorts, designed to look like it was part of the floor and was furnished with comfy mesh chairs. It was lowering them down to the floor they needed to get to. Ultra Magnus smirked as he took a seat next to Optimus.

'Wheeljack sure does love it when someone gets surprised by one of his inventions,' he chuckled.

Optimus looked up at the elder mech with his amused expression and smiled a little, finding it a little funny. Ultra Magnus was pleased; he couldn't even remember when Optimus last smiled. However what was to come was going to be difficult for both him and the Autobot Commander.

Now that they were going to see Perceptor at long last...Optimus was going to have to 'explain' to the Scientist what exactly happened. In order for Perceptor to understand what they might be in for, he might request every gruelling detail about the horrid event. Something that was going to be very hard for the young Prime, who was already anxious that two Autobots knew about his horrific ordeal.

He did explain to Optimus on the voyage back that he might need to do this with Perceptor and the poor young mech began to freak out, not wanting anyone else to know what had happened to him. Ultra Magnus allowed him to calm down before he calmly convinced Optimus that he had to do this, for his own health along with the little one growing inside of him. He promised he would be there during the whole thing and that seemed to make the young mech feel a tad bit better.

Looking down at him he could see he was nervous. Scared even. He gently placed a hand onto on his blue helm and patted him.

'You'll be alright, Optimus. Perceptor will know what to do.'

Optimus said nothing but nodded. His Sparked pulsed even faster the lower they went. He wasn't sure if he would be able to tell the Scientist...everything...but he knew he had to. As far as Ultra Magnus and anyone else knew, there had never been a report of an Autobot bearing a Decepticon Sparkling and vice versa, technically making him the first Autobot, ever, to bear one! They had no idea how it would affect him or if it might offline him. This was why he had to be brave and tell Perceptor what he could.

'Do you think...he can help?' asked Optimus, his nerves on edge.

'I believe that he will! Perceptor has the greatest mind in all of Cybertron! I know he will be able to take care of you!'

Hopefully...he will.

They continued to fall until at last the platform stopped and the railings vanished. The two 'bots stood up and walked onto a floor that seemed to be quiet compared to the others they passed. A few scientists walked about or sat at terminals, quietly talking about chemicals and formulas or whatever research they were working on. Ultra Magnus walked further in until at last he spotted the 'bot he was looking for!

He was sitting at a desk, looking down his microscope with another Scientist beside him. Possibly looking at how his new Energon formula was coming along and, since the Magnus had known him for a while; he appeared somewhat pleased with what he was looking at. Calm, stoic and not even looking up as the Magnus approached him. The other Scientist nearby uttered a quiet gasp and stepped back to give them room yet still Perceptor did not look up.

Optimus looked at him surprised optics. He had never seen the great Perceptor up close before. Tall red, black and light green armour. Yellow specs over his calm blue optics and a very large helm that must of contained giga bytes of room for information! He had heard that he even removed his emotional circuitry just to make more room for knowledge! Something that not even Optimus could dream of doing! Did he truly love Science that much that he would give up the feelings of happiness and sadness?

The Magnus coughed loudly to get the Scientists attention.

'Perceptor? Sorry I'm late but-...'

'You are 13.7 clicks late and I have no time to speak with you unless it is urgent! Come back in an orbital cycle, I'll send another medic to attend to your check up!'

Primus, most 'bots would face severe charges after speaking to the Magnus like that! Then again this was the great Perceptor and he was Ultra Magnus's personal medic. Well he didn't really sound angry nor annoyed. He sounded very...computer like and it was a tad bit creepy.

'It is urgent Perceptor! It's very important! It cannot wait! I need to talk to you about a...sensitive matter,' begged the Magnus.

Perceptor uttered a strange groan before he sat up at long last and looked up at him with emotionless optics, almost as if he wasn't interested in what the Autobot Commander had to say! He then looked over at Optimus, seemly confused that there was a low ranked Autobot behind the Magnus.

'Who is that?' he asked.

Ultra Magnus sighed and leaned down, whispering into Perceptor's audios.

'The reason we're here!'

The Scientist frowned...or as close he could to a frown and looked back at Optimus. Optimus looked back and stood still, feeling a little nervous with the way the emotionless mech was looking at him. Almost as if he saw him as a test subject.

'What is wrong with him? He appears to be functioning at normal levels to me! If he is sick send him to a local medic.'

'We cannot discuss this in the open!'

'I do not have time for this. I'm in a crucial point in my research!'

Perceptor then looked back down into his microscope, ignoring the Magnus and the Prime, as if they were never there to begin with. The young Prime sighed in disappointment whilst Ultra Magnus sighed but then opened his sub-space, pulling out a little box. Optimus looked at it, wondering what is what as the elder mech waved it around Perceptor's head.

'That's a shame...and I brought you new organic samples from that new alien world we-...'

He barely had enough time to finish his sentence when Perceptor suddenly and almost instantly whirled round in his chair and locked his optics onto the box, a very small hint of curiosity in his optics.

'New samples?' he asked, his fingers slowly moving about in a cool excitement.

Ultra Magnus nodded. Back on Earth he and Jazz picked up anything he could find that would interest Perceptor. There were small plants, data on the human creatures, some oil that the Autobots had been drinking on Earth, air samples and even dirt samples. Whatever it was in the little tubes he knew that the Scientist would be very interested in it! Any knowledge of any kind was pure joy for the Scientist; to him it was like a box of Cyber-Bytes. He was going to give it to him as a gift but now he was a little ashamed to use it as a means of blackmail. It was working though; Perceptor looked at the box with hungry optics.

'I have heard the reports of the organic world in question. It has been an interest of mine of late.'

'All I ask is a cycle of your time...in a sealed room for Protocol Alpha!'

Perceptor looked up at him upon hearing then but then sighed in defeat. He looked over at his assistant.

'Very well. You! Continue with this research and I expect results when I return!'

He stood up and motioned the two 'bots to follow him, the assistant taking over his work without question. They walked through the lab quickly and into what must of been Perceptor's private office. It wasn't decorated with fancy furniture but rather very plain furniture and was filled with tools, workstations and even some examination tables. Then again, a 'bot like Perceptor, it wouldn't surprise him. Once inside the door was sealed shut and the Scientist pushed a few switches until the room felt...very silent. Optimus wasn't sure what he did but now he felt like he couldn't hear anything. Like they were isolated.

Perceptor took a seat and folded his arms, looking at the pair with an uninterested gaze.

'Well then? What is the problem? Why does it involve him?'

Optimus suddenly felt nervous again and he lowered his helm as the Magnus stepped forward to explain.

'Perceptor I only ask that you could please be as sensitive as you can in this matter! You see...Optimus Prime here...he's Carrying.'

The young Prime cringed as the Magnus revealed his terrible secret yet the Scientist did not seem to really care. In fact he seemed annoyed.

'Is that all? Carrying? Why do you need me to know that? You can take him to another medic who has knowledge on the matter! I thought you stated that this was important!'

Ultra Magnus sighed, looking over at the trembling Prime before explaining any further.

'The Sire is a Decepticon.'

That caught the Scientist's interest. In fact his optics widened a little and he looked over at the Prime with a look of curiosity. Optimus looked away, feeling a wave of shame hitting him and his Spark pulsed quite fast.

'Are you certain? The Sire is a Decepticon?' he asked, getting up and walking over to Optimus, studying his frame.

'Unfortunately yes...Optimus was...attacked...and he is now with Sparkling. A Hybrid! We need your medical advice for I'm not sure that any Autobot has been through this ordeal!'

Perceptor gazed at Optimus, looking him up and down before circling him, taking in everything he could.

'Which Decepticon?'

Optimus's optics widened at the question and he looked away, feeling all the hate and misery when he thought of the one who ruined him and cursed him with this terrible burden. Ultra Magnus too felt sick to core when he thought of the one who harmed his beloved Prime, turning his hands into fists as he uttered that foul name,

'It was...Megatron.'

Perceptor actually showed a rare form of emotion, a look of shock when he heard that name.

'Megatron is the Sire? Hmmmm...interesting.'

Interesting? Primus he may look like he was surprised but he didn't seem to show it in his words.

The Magnus nodded, his face filled with a grim expression. Perceptor then turned to look at the Prime; the young mech looked like he was on the verge of tears and his entire frame trembled before the Scientist. Perceptor, as cold as it sounded, didn't seem to care as he circled the Prime, scanning him with his own internal medical equipment and checked his readings, taking down notes and muttering things to himself. Ultra Magnus watched with uneasy optics as the emotionless 'bot looked at Optimus as if he was nothing but a lifeless shell. He only hoped that Perceptor wouldn't upset him too much.

'You. Get on the berth!' he suddenly ordered.

Optimus flinched upon hearing the command and watched as Scientist made his way to a cabinet to pull out some tools. When Optimus didn't move, Perceptor glanced over at him.

'I said, get on the berth!'

He knew he sounded like a Sparkless machine but Optimus could not believe how insensitive this 'bot was being. He had just been informed that he had been attacked by Megatron and had a Sparkling forced onto him! Why was he treating him like it didn't matter? Ultra Magnus sensed this and placed a reassuring hand on the young Prime's shoulder.

'I know he sounds Sparkless old mech but please, he can't understand how you feel right now for he lacks the ability to. I know this will be tough but bear with him; he truly is a good 'bot. He just wants to make sure that nothing is wrong with you physically!'

Optimus sighed but nodded. He had to remember that Perceptor could not feel sadness or regret.

Walking over to the berth, he climbed on and sat down with his legs hanging over the edge. Perceptor walked back over with some equipment and placed them on a nearby table. Ultra Magnus stood nearby, ready for anything and hoping that they won't get bad news.

'Open your Spark Chamber.'

The young Prime suddenly looked ill and for a moment did nothing. His arms wrapped around his chassis in a defensive way and refused to look up. Perceptor uttered an impatient sound.

'I need to examine your Spark.'

Ultra Magnus sighed and walked around the Prime, placing both hands on his shivering shoulders. He leaned down and whispered calming and soothing words into his audios, massaged his shoulders gently, promising Optimus that he would be there and no one will harm him. Right now he had to trust Perceptor for the elder mech trusted him with his own life. A couple of clicks passed until Optimus finally lowered his hands and opened his chassis plating to revel the pulsating Spark underneath. He looked away with a red face whilst Ultra Magnus continued to hold him. Perceptor leaned down and examined it.

'You are 3 orbital cycles, 2 deca-cycles, 2 sols and 7 cycles 6 clicks into the Carrying. You are still in phase one of the process which is quite lucky for in this stage I can easily run some tests without bringing it any harm. You are lacking the nutrients needed for the growth and you appear to have grown new equipment required for the Carrying. The Sparkling's Spark is quite large compared to normal Autobot Sparklings.'

He raised a device to the Spark and checked the readings.

'Yes...these are Decepticon readings as well as Autobot readings. The Sparkling's Spark contains both codings...mmmm...this could be a problem.'

Optimus frowned; he didn't like the sound of that, especially from a 'bot like Perceptor. He shivered as the Scientist continued to study his Spark, taking readings and notes as he did. Perceptor then pulled out a stylus like device attached to a wire, leading to his monitor close by. He tapped the tip before he carefully guided the stylus towards Optimus's Spark and as gently as he could, he forced it in. The sensation of the long stylus entering his Spark made Optimus suddenly yelp and he almost jumped off the table. Ultra Magnus held him and calmed him whilst Perceptor observed.

'It appears you are much more sensitive than normal. This procedure shouldn't cause you to react like that. In fact you should barely feel it. Carrying usually does not cause that, however this is a Hybrid. There could be some serious side effects.'

Optimus uttered a small whine of discomfort.

'Does this hurt?' asked the emotionless 'bot.

The young Prime groaned and nodded.

'It feels like...a painful tingle,' he whimpered.

Perceptor wrote this down.

'Hmmm...this is unusual. Carrying mechs don't normally feel anything during this stage. Your sensitivity seems unusually high. I might need to take an Energon test later.'

He removed the tool and Optimus sighed with relief.

Perceptor added the data he gathered onto his system, turning his back on the two other mechs for a moment. Optimus took a little breath of air and Ultra Magnus patted his back.

'You're doing very well, Optimus!'

The young Prime was glad that this all seemed to be going smoothly. He was a little worried when Perceptor said there might be a problem but hopefully he would be able to remedy that. He was still scared of what the emotionless mech may ask of him but hopefully it wouldn't be graphic. Ultra Magnus himself seemed pleased at the moment but was desperate to know what may become of both Optimus and the Sparkling. The Scientist spent a few good clicks by the terminal before coming over.

'How many times did he release transfluids into you?'

What?

Optimus looked up upon hearing that, making sure he had heard what he thought he heard. Did...did he really just ask him that? Did he seriously ask him that...terrible question? Perceptor looked at him with the same cold optics as before.

'How many times?' asked Perceptor.

Hearing that...almost awful and nearly vile question, made the Prime's optics widen with horror. In fact he fell back into the Magnus, who also looked at Perceptor with horror.

'P-Perceptor! Please show some concern!' he cried.

'I need to know,' replied the emotionless mech, calmly.

Optimus could only look back with wide open optics and trembling lips. Why? Why would he need to know that?

'I...I...Why do you..? I can't...I-I...I...'

Perceptor sighed.

'It appears you lack some knowledge about Sparklings and Carrying which is unsatisfactory. You must learn the simple basics of Carrying if you are to go through with this so you can be better prepared. The protoform from which the Sparkling's body is formed the transfluids Megatron ejaculated into you, as well as your own. Depending how much he ejaculated into you and how many times will affect the size of the Protoform once they have been prepared in your Sparkling Chamber. The Sparkling's Spark is already above normal size. The bigger the protoform, the more likely it will grow too big and crush your own Spark chamber resulting in your death. I also need to know if you also ejac-...'

'STOP! JUST...stop!'

Optimus couldn't take it and he suddenly jumped off the table, running over to hide behind a screen, unable to listen to anymore what the emotionless mech had to say. It was just all too much. He was asking for too much. Ultra Magnus tried to grab him but he could already see the tears falling from the Prime's face and he lost his grip on him. He could only watch as the young Prime hid behind a nearby screen and sob quietly. Groaning in misery, he looked over at Perceptor, who just stared after the Prime.

'Perceptor...I understand that you need the information...but can you please try to be a little more sensitive.'

The Scientist showed no remorse as he explained.

'Ultra Magnus, he will die if the Sparkling is too big. It would tear him apart and crush his Spark by stage three of the Carrying Phase, I need to know exactly how big it would possibly become so I can administered the correct amount of the Anti-Protoform Growth Formula. Too much and the Sparkling will die. Too little and they will both die.'

Hearing these words from Perceptor sent a chill in Ultra Magnus's frame.

'The Decepticons are giants compared to us, Ultra Magnus. You of all 'bots should know that. They carry a unique coding within their Energon mech-blood that allows them to mature into bigger and larger machines and they have been passing it on to the next generation as they evolved. I have seen Megatron and I know he is very large compared to the Prime. The Sparkling within him contains both codings, Autobot and Decepticon, his and Megatron's, and I am certain that the factor in the Decepticon coding to allow the Sparkling to grow into a larger form is present. It will kill him when it reaches stage three so I must know how much of Megatron's transfluids he took in.'

Ultra Magnus could not help but moan in woeful disbelief, rubbing his heated brow with a shaken hand. He stood back and looked over at the shadow of the hidden young Prime, still sobbing as quietly as he could. He had never guessed that this horrid condition could be...fatal for Optimus. Carrying a Sparkling had never ever been considered dangerous or life threatening! The very idea that Optimus could die after giving birth to Megatron's Sparkling...it just sounded like a horrible and twisted nightmare. That wretched monster forced his Spark onto him and he could die, but Megatron wouldn't care, he would just take the infant from his cold shell.

He could not blame Optimus for not wanting to share the gruesome details about his attack. Who would want to? After all he had been through. To tell Perceptor what exactly that monster had done to him, to have someone know what happened to him that awful night, to force himself to remember what had happened to him...but to also learn that he could die if he didn't? To hear that his life would be extinguished after giving birth to Megatron's spawn must of been...just too awful to bear!

Hope wasn't lost though. If he did give Perceptor the information he needed, Optimus would be able to take the correct does of Anti-Protoform Growth Formula, a special drug designed for mechs and femmes who are Carrying Sparklings that were far too big for them. It was designed to remove some of the excess transfluids and shrink the Sparkling's own Spark to a suitable size, making it easier for the Carrier to give birth the Sparkling with no trouble. The only downside was the fact the Sparkling wouldn't regain the height it would of grown to originally.

It sounded cruel but he had to convince Optimus to tell Perceptor the truth.

He carefully walked over to the large screen where Optimus was hiding behind; peering round to see the poor thing huddled on the ground with his back to him, trembling as he tried to still his sobs. He knelt down behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Optimus...I can't even begin to imagine what this must be like for you...I know you don't want to go back to that horrid place in your mind...but if you or the little one are to survive this ordeal you must help us to help you!'

The young Prime shivered and peeped over his shoulder.

'I...I can't,' he sobbed.

Ultra Magnus leaned in, petting his helm and smiling as gently as he could. He didn't know what else he could to comfort him in this painful time.

'I know, I know you can't...but you must! I will not allow you to die because of what that foul monster did to you! You have to be strong Optimus, you have to prove to me, and to us that Megatron no longer has control over you! You can do this. I believe in you, I know you are strong enough to overcome this. So please...let us help. I will try to convince Perceptor to be more sensitive...so please...I will be right here and we won't think any less of you...please?'

For a moment Optimus did nothing.

'I'm...s-scared,' he choked.

'I know. I know you are Optimus. It's alright, we're not judging you. We both just want to help you! So please. I just want to see you be safe and healthy, without fear and pain. I'm here Optimus. I won't leave you.'

It was almost too painful to watch for the elder mech! Optimus was once an Autobot who could do things without fear...but now he just sat there like a shivering wreak and Ultra Magnus could not even recognize him anymore! It made his hate for the vile Decepticon leader grow to unknown levels and his determination to get the young Prime back to what he once was now grew even more! He wasn't going to let the real Optimus fade away and he wasn't going to let Megatron win the terrible battle over the Prime!

'Optimus...please? Let us help you! You can do this; you have to for both you and the sake of your Sparkling! I can't do this for you! Please Optimus, you used to be strong and determined! I know that side of you is still there and I know it is telling you that you must provide Perceptor with the information he needs to help you! Now Optimus Prime, tell us what we need to know!'

The last part was a little harsh and even made Optimus flinch but he thought that it was something he could use to bring out the side of the young Prime that was somewhere hidden inside his being. However a few clicks passed and Optimus didn't seem to be doing anything. He was about to coo him again when at long last the young Prime said,

'I'll...t-try...' he whimpered.

'That's a good 'bot,' replied Ultra Magnus, helping him up.

He guided Optimus back to the berth were Perceptor continued to look on with those cold optics. he sat down on the berth with his face looking down at his pedes, Ultra Magnus standing close by in case something would go wrong. The elder mech looked to Perceptor and nodded, giving him permission to re ask the awful question that needed an answer.

'Now Optimus Prime. How many times did Megatron ejaculate into you?'

There was a chilling silence in the room and Optimus did not seem to react. He just sat there, head hanging down in shame and twitching slightly. Ultra Magnus placed an hand on his shoulder and squeezed him gently. A few clicks passed until Optimus mumbled,

'F-five times...'

As Perceptor took a note, Ultra Magnus gave the young Prime a well deserved pat on the shoulder. Sadly the small piece of information had painted a very large and ugly painting inside the elder mech's mind and no matter what he did; he could not remove the foul image from his CPU. His hatred for Megatron seemed to be growing even more than it already had been.

Optimus just sat there, feeling a little strange after giving out information he thought he would never share with anyone. It was like he had split in two, one side was proud of himself for getting it out whilst the other part was regretting it like mad! It felt good that Ultra Magnus was proud of him and he felt a little happy that no one was criticizing him for being so weak. It sadly reminded him of that awful night where Megatron took him six times. He did take him by the valve five times but the missing sixth one was an agonizing oral one where he was forced to drink those foul fluids into his fuel engines. He wasn't going to tell them that though for he did know that swallowing transfluids had nothing to do with a producing a Sparkling.

'Given his size he must ejaculate at least seven standard units of transfluids at a time. Take the fact that some might of not of gone directly into your Protoform forming chamber I believe...hmmmm, yes...'

He turned back to face the young Prime.

'Did you ejaculate? If so then how many times?'

The young Prime bit his lip hard and looked away. Ultra Magnus's frown got even grimmer and he patted Optimus again, trying to give him confidence. This question was harder than the first and he really didn't want to give an answer. To tell someone that a Decepticon actually got him to overload was nothing short but embarrassing for an Autobot like himself. Truth be told he wasn't even sure if he did. He remembered something making him cry out before Megatron overloaded into him the second time but he wasn't sure.

Optimus wasn't even sure what an overload was supposed to feel like.

'I...can't remember,'

'Are you certain?'

Optimus nodded.

'Was it your first time?'

That question made the young Prime jolt violently but he nodded. Ultra Magnus could do nothing more but pat his back.

'Since it was your first experience in an interface and given that you were taken against your will, also take into account he had you for quite some time given the amount of times he ejaculated into you...I would estimate that you must have at least ejaculated at least once or twice...give or take. Does that sound about right?'

He honestly could not remember if he had or not but he did force himself to go back to that horrid memory to check, for the sake of the little one growing inside of him. When Megatron took him the second time he did feel something and he was pretty sure during the final time Megatron had him he had the same reaction.

'I think...yes...'

'I see...given your size and your fluids...hmmmm...'

Perceptor walked off and did some more calculations. The young Prime just looked down, unable to look up at anyone. In fact he wasn't sure he could face the Magnus after all of this!

Perceptor made more calculations out loud and solved a few solutions in his mind whilst taking notes. He looked over at them and suddenly said,

'You will be here for a while for I need more information!'

Optimus sighed miserably. Just how much did he need to know?

* * *

><p>Sitting in the shuttle that was taking them back to the Magnus's estate, the Autobot Commander sighed heavily and gazed down at the young Prime, now leaning against him unknowingly whilst he slept. It didn't surprise him that he was now sleeping for the sol had been very long and poor Optimus hardly had a chance to rest. At least he bore the expression of peace as he recharged himself. Optimus had been so brave to go through all that, telling someone he didn't even know information he was too afraid to share with anyone. He was proud of him that he did so but at the same time he felt bad for making him tell them all those things.<p>

Perceptor meant well but he could be so...uncaring at times. He pushed Optimus to give him more information, things like 'what were your Spark readings like on the day?' and 'when did he merge his Spark with yours?' and surprisingly 'Did you tell anyone else about this?'

At the end of the sol, Perceptor was an Autobot and his secondary job was to keep his own kind safe from the Decepticon threat. He was pleased that only Ultra Magnus and Ratchet knew of his condition, knowing that the medic could keep his mouth shut when it came to information like that. He also asked him the same question and Ultra Magnus's answer was the same, he never told anyone but Ratchet.

He took all he could from Optimus Prime, samples, notes and little bits of information that could help in anyway. He was going to spend an entire sol studying them to make sure he could keep the young Prime safe and well. Until they Perceptor said he just needed rest and to drink special Energon that was made for Carrying 'bots.

Before they left he did pull Ultra Magnus to the side to discuss something that shocked the elder mech.

'When the Sparkling is born, others will record it's date of birth and that information could somehow fall into Decepticon hands! Even if you try to hide it, he will begin to bulk during the third and final stage and others will notice eventually.'

Ultra Magnus frowned for he had never considered this! It took fifth teen orbital cycles, exactly fifth teen orbital cycles for a Sparkling to grow until it was ready to leave the safety of it's Carrier's chamber. Everyone knew that, even the simple ones! If Megatron learnt of the exact date when the little one was born he could easily figure out that it was his!

'I have a suggestion, if you are prepared?'

It didn't surprise him that Perceptor had an idea.

'What is it then?'

'I am aware of your...'

He paused to remove his specs and wipe them.

'Attraction to that Prime.'

Ultra Magnus nearly went red.

'H-how did you know?'

'Wheeljack may not have a visible mouth but he talks...a lot. He also hears things others can't. I also confirmed my suspicious during your quick check up before you left to locate him and his team. Your Spark pulsed quite fast whenever he mentioned his name.'

Ultra Magnus flushed a small shade of pink and grumbled to himself whilst Perceptor calmly placed his specs back on. Before he left for Earth, Perceptor preformed a final check up on him, to make sure he was functioning at top levels before he departed. Wheeljack was also present and it was he asking the questions whilst the Scientist carried out the Spark readings. Whenever Wheeljack mentioned Optimus, the Magnus's Spark pulsed quite fast for he was eager to find the young Prime and Perceptor was able to translate this into 'affection' that the elder mech had for the young Prime.

'I sometimes forget how big your CPU is,' sighed the Magnus with a forced smile.

'Quite. Now about my proposal. I have a solution for the issue regarding the Sparkling, to stop Megatron from suspecting that it may be his but you need to...openly share your affection for Optimus Prime.'

'I beg your pardon?'

Perceptor sighed.

'Express yourself to Optimus around others. Let Cybertron see that you two are courting. That way everyone will believe you and he are in a relationship of sorts.'

Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise.

'How...will that help us?'

'I will explain this later for it regards a special formula that Wheeljack developed to slow down the growth of a Sparkling...I have to run a few tests before it's ready of course. For now take him home and let him rest. The pair of you are ready to collapse at any click now and I don't want you sleeping in my office. I'll send someone over with the correct Energon Drinks he should be taking. Hopefully I will be able to discuss with you about this in the next sol, after I studied everything.'

The elder mech sighed with relief but he had almost forgotten one thing.

'One other thing Perceptor. Before we left Earth...Optimus began to...he...he suddenly fell into an aroused state of mind.'

Perceptor titled his head.

'Explain.'

Ultra Magnus sighed in embarrassment and was thankful Optimus wasn't within audio shot of their conversation.

'He...came into my office to drop something off and he...suddenly went into some sort of heat mode, only it seemed to be rather unusual. He was...pleasuring himself in my office and I...well...'

Perceptor frowned and took some notes.

'He suddenly became aroused?'

'Y-ys...and that led to...er...I er...he and I...'

'I believe I understand. When did this happen?'

'Oddly enough it happened on the sol we left the planet, after I tried to express myself to him!'

Oh, he didn't mean to say that bit out loud.

'And he refused you?'

'He...he was in a poor state of mind and I had no idea at the time. I scared him a little...I'm not sure if it is a side effect of the Carrying or-...'

'Impossible. Carrying does not force the body into a deranged heat cycle. In fact during a Carrying he should not desire to interface with anyone. I will examine his Energon sample to determine what caused this. Was anyone on your team in possession of...certain chemicals?'

Chemicals?

'I never checked.'

'Well I will have to investigate this. Even if it is a Hybrid, Carriers are never able to engage their heat cycles unless provoked.'

That sentence that Perceptor spoke still rang in Ultra Magnus's audios and it was now worrying him. Frowning as he gazed out the windows of the shuttle he began to wonder if either Jazz or Sentinel were in possession of these...chemicals...what kind of chemicals did he mean? Did the two Elite Guard mechs have these substances in their possession? And if they were could they of...no, Jazz wasn't the type and Sentinel didn't seem to be either...then again, one could never know what another mech was truly like.

Jazz had been desperate to get the two together, as did Sentinel when he found out it could make him a Magnus quicker...but Ultra Magnus couldn't see either of them doing such a thing. Sentinel did things by the book and Jazz was a student of the late Yoketron, there was no way that either of them could of carried out this theory!

His thoughts were interrupted when Optimus made a mewling noise in his sleep and nestled against the elder mech.

Ultra Magnus smiled slightly and patted the young Prime on the helm. Even in his sleep he had a way to melt his Spark. Still he could see the small amount of pain that was left on his pretty face. It truly would be a very long road until Optimus was back to normal but he was certain that he could bring him out of his shell. Megatron would never see or touch him ever, of that he would make certain. Until then he would protect him and help him in any way possible. His love for him would have to come later for what he really needed was a friend he could count on and trust.

Looking out of the shuttle windows he could see the Elite Guard Compound and the Fortress Maximus coming into sight. Soon they would be home and soon they could rest.


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Settling In<strong>

Although he had been trying to hold them in, Optimus could not help but yawn as they walked through the hallways of Fortress Maximus. He did his best to hide them but the Autobot Commander seemed to notice the Prime's need to rest so he promised the Prime that they would arrive soon and he could rest all he wanted to in the guest room in his estate. Unfortunately there was no direct shuttle to the Magnus's estate so they had to walk the rest of the way from the Shuttle port. Then they had to walk through the great grounds of the Elite Guard Compound, through the doors of the Autobot Command HQ and navigate their way around Fortress Maximus until they reached the comfort of the Autobot Commanders home. It was a journey and a half. The elder mech had kindly offered to transform and give the tired young Prime a ride but Optimus politely declined.

'The last thing I need is to ruin his image even more,' mumbled Optimus.

He didn't want to ruin Ultra Magnus's reputation any further and did his best to stay alert and awake. He was just glad that he was able to get through that awful ordeal with Perceptor and some of his old memories had suddenly became very fresh in his mind. That wasn't his only problem of the sol either. Sadly he still had to put up with the strange looks everyone they passed gave him. Council members, Elite Guards and even Tower Autobots, all of them looked at him, wondering why on Cybertron a low rank washout was walking around with the esteemed Ultra Magnus? Some of them knew who he was and what he had done whilst others could only look at him out of spite and jealousy.

Ultra Magnus had noticed too and it annoyed him greatly. They should all be minding their own business. Thankfully all he had to do was put on a scary looking glare and they would flee like Cyberbugs. It worked like a charm. It filled him with grief though. He knew this was going to happen. He knew that Optimus would get unwanted attention from the jealous mechs and femmes who worked round him. That and now Perceptor wanted them to look like they were openly courting and as to why he suggested that he had no idea.

Then again it was Perceptor so he should know what he was doing.

Optimus uttered a quiet yawn and tried to at least look presentable around the other 'bots they walked past. He stood up straight and walked sensibly like any other Elite Guard 'bot would. He knew it wasn't that far now but sadly his need to feed started to take over.

Ultra Magnus looked down at Optimus to see he was very tired and desperately tried to rush as carefully as they could without straining the young Prime. However his sensitive audios picked up the rumble of a hungry engine.

'Do you need to stop for some Energon?' he asked, looking down at the tired Prime.

Optimus winced. He was hungry more than he was tired so he gave in, nodding in embarrassment.

Thankfully they happened to be near an Energon Stop that was set up within the fortress where security wasn't much of an issue, a place where Elite Guards and Autobot workers stopped to take an Energon break whenever they needed to. Optimus has noticed it too, realizing that they were similar to those things called 'cafes' back on Earth. It was run by a popular beverage company known as Ener-GO Inc, a popular yet sleazy company that owned a large chain of Energon Stops and their own brand of Energon. They were an over the top company when it came to where they placed these stops but they did know how to sell Energon. Ultra Magnus had been here a few times so it wouldn't seem at all strange to others if he sat there to consume some well needed fuel.

'It's not much but it does the job.'

The young Prime had been to Energon stops like this before but only to ones the existed outside the Fortress and weren't as expensive looking. This one had fancy looking oil cakes, decorated Energon Pops and even crystal fuel treats that only the really rich 'bots could afford. The femme who ran the Energon stop looked up and smiled so much it almost made Optimus sick.

'Welcome great Ultra Magnus! Let me first say it's great to see you home! Would you like a vintage Oil Cake? Special Price!'

Ultra Magnus smiled back and took a seat on a small table present, offering Optimus to sit as well.

'Nice to see you again, Alta. Just two regular Energon's please. Make one of them extra strong for my friend here, please.'

The femme named Alta nodded and went to fetch them, not before giving Optimus a questioning gaze. The young Prime sighed and sat down, feeling a tad bit awkward sitting at an Energon Stop with Ultra Magnus. He wasn't the only one; the elder mech wasn't sure what to say to the young Prime after what they went through back at Perceptor's lab. He had to find a way to break the ice.

'How are you feeling Optimus?'

The young mech looked up; still feeling terribly awkward around the elder mech. Ultra Magnus was looking at him with kind yet desperate optics.

'I am feeling...a little better. Just tired...and err...hungry.'

That made Ultra Magnus snort a small laugh. Even Optimus smirked a little at the rather obvious statement he had just uttered.

'Yes I apologize for this rather busy and stressful sol.'

'It could not be helped sir. To be honest it is I who should apologize to you and to Perceptor...I...I should have been better prepared.'

'No Optimus, you have been through so much and neither I nor Perceptor blame you for reacting in such a way. I'll admit that Perceptor should have been more considerate but...sadly he lacks the ability to. You have been very good so far and I'm certain that Perceptor will make certain that he won't say anything insensitive again.'

'I guess. I can't even imagine what it's like not to feel. I should be more thankful for him. He put his other research out of the way for me!'

'Ha, Perceptor also has a habit of leaving one project if another catches his attention. Honestly I would have scheduled this whole thing for tomorrow but Perceptor wouldn't give me the time of the sol to speak with him if I had tried. Also dealing with those Council members, I truly do apologize with what they said earlier.'

'Oh, it's not your fault, sir! I mean you are the Magnus and you have your duties and a great reputation to uphold! I'm just a lowly Prime to them.'

'Ha, you're not a lowly Prime, Optimus. I am truly proud of you for you have done things that no other Prime I have met had been able to accomplish! If anything they should be envious of you! And I told you, you can call me by name,' said the Magus in a soft tone, placing a hand on Optimus's own.

The young Prime blushed a little at the notion but looked away, trying to slowly pull his hand away. He was clearly still having problems dealing with the elder mech's affection for him. Ultra Magnus sighed sadly but suddenly noticed that Alta had returned with their order and sat up quickly. She was looking at them with a curious look, her gaze shifting back and forth between the Prime and the Magnus. It was then that the elder mech recalled what Perceptor had told him.

_'Make it look like you two are courting around others.'_

He knew for a fact that Alta was a very chatty type and always gave out her share of the daily gossip to anyone who came across her whether she knew them or not. The moment she saw something worth gossiping about you'd be sure to hear about it within the next sol from another mech that wouldn't even know who she was. With her the entire Fortress Maximus would hear about a rumour of Ultra Magnus taking a romantic interest in someone and it would be the buzz for a whole orbital cycle. For a moment he didn't really mind her getting the right idea of it and telling others. Then again he wasn't really sure if he wanted the rest of Cybertron to know about his interest for Optimus, for the young Prime's sake but Perceptor must have had a good to give him that request.

He smiled at her, making it look like he didn't care if she knew or not.

'Thank you Alta, that will be all know.'

The femme smiled again and placed the Energon down on the table.

'Here you go sir! One regular for you and one extra strong for...?'

Ah, she wanted to know the possible love interest's name so she had a good story for her gossiping. For now he didn't want to revel it.

'He's my good friend Alta. Now if you don't mind we wish to talk with each other in private.'

The femme nodded and smiled in a calm panic, leaving them at once but not before giving them one last look of curiosity. Thankfully someone else had entered the Energon Stop so she left to attend to them.

'Primus, that femme hungers for information like a Space Slug hungers for nanomites,' grumbled the Magnus.

He looked back at Optimus and was slightly amused to see he had almost consumed his entire Energon within a matter of clicks! Technically Optimus should be drinking a special Energon for Carrying 'bots but until Perceptor brought them over in secret he would have to do without. He would have gone out and bought them himself but he could not risk it.

'How is it?' asked the Magnus, sipping his own.

Optimus pulled the glass away and seemed to be in some minor discomfort.

'It's very strong,' he gasped.

Hmm, Alta must have packed that one with extra nutrients and chemicals, wanting to impress them or something. Not that it would do Optimus any harm but he didn't have anything that strong back on his ship so he wasn't used to the taste.

'If you think that's strong, you should try her Atomic Grade Energon. That certainly keeps you awake for five sols straight!'

Optimus could not even begin to imagine what that was like.

'The strongest Energon I ever had was this simple brand I bought from store. That one kept me awake for two sols!'

'Well after I had the Atomic Grade Energon I purchased from here I wasn't sure if I would ever fall back into recharge! My optics wouldn't shut no matter how much I willed them!'

Optimus smiled a little.

'That must have been one tiring few sols.'

The elder mech chuckled as Optimus continued to drink and try to keep talking with the Magnus. This was nice. Simple and nice. This was how he pictured it, him and Optimus. Sitting down at an Energon Stop and sharing small talk over some delicious beverages. It wasn't fancy or anything but he did get to spend some time with a mech he adored. He could only hope he and Optimus will be able to spend happier days here, once the young Prime was healthy and able to move on.

But for now he liked this moment. Just a nice calm moment with the mech he adored.

As they sat there, The Magnus recognized a familiar flash of black and white.

'Hey there big boss! How was ol' four optics?'

Jazz had finally showed up after submitting his leave and despite looking quite happy about it all, Ultra Magnus still could detect a little bit of angst washing off him. Hopefully this leave would do him some good. It was pure luck that they bumped into each other but at least they could say farewell for now to each other. The ninja 'bot stood by their table; apparently he wasn't going to stay long for he didn't take the free seat on their table.

'Hey Optimus, how are ya? You ain't goin' to die on us are ya?'

Optimus shook his head whilst Ultra Magnus coolly chuckled.

'Perceptor believes he will be fine Jazz. He just needs some sick leave and some proper treatment. By the look of your grin plastered all over your face I assume that your leave has been approved?'

Jazz nodded with eagerness.

'Yep! I just called up some ol' chums and we're going out on the town tonight!'

'That is good to hear. Just please be responsible but do have fun.'

'Oh don't worry, I will!' laughed Jazz, desperately trying to look happy.

'By the way, have ya already decided who to replace SP?'

'I haven't even had the chance to look over the reports on my desk Jazz, but hopefully the Council will arrange one for me. I'll imagine it would be another Prime.'

The ninja 'bot suddenly frowned.

'Oh, I guess ya didn't hear the news.'

Ultra Magnus looked up, concerned.

'What news?'

'Well, I heard it from one of my pals but most of the Primes are out in the field. In fact there are hardly any Primes availed on Cybertron and the ones that are here can't be used for some reason. Well, Longarm Prime is head of intelligence and a few of them are injured or something. They're trying to promote some new ones now that there is a high level of Decepticon activity but they were waiting for your approval before they could carry it out. So basically...no active Primes.'

The Magnus groaned in frustration and buried his face in his large white hand. Why couldn't Cybertron function without him? They didn't need him to promote a Minor to a Prime! That was what his Officers were for but he guessed that some of them wimped out or didn't know who to choose! If they believed that a Minor had the potential to be a Prime then they should go ahead and promote him! Also why exactly were ALL the functioning Primes out in the field? Yes Decepticon activity was higher than it normally was but sending out all of their Primes was a foolish act! Primus curse it all, why was this sol nothing more but a huge pain?

He glanced up and suddenly noticed that Optimus had a look of guilt on his face. He was a Prime after all but due to his condition he could not be used, that and the Magnus wouldn't allow it. Sighing, he sat up and looked back at Jazz.

'Thank you for informing me Jazz. It appears that I am going to have find someone who is ready to become a new Prime.'

Jazz nodded.

'Good luck with that. I gotta go now; my shuttle is due to leave soon.'

Ultra Magnus nodded.

'Very well then. You are dismissed and enjoy yourself.'

Jazz saluted and turned to leave. He did wave and wink at Alta before walking away from them.

'Later Big Boss! See ya Optimus!'

Once he was gone, Ultra Magnus sighed and looked over at Optimus; the atmosphere was now heavy with awkwardness.

'I'm sorry,' sighed Optimus.

'You've done nothing wrong Optimus. It's just...a bad time for us at the moment.'

Ultra Magnus could not hide it. They were out of Primes, he needed Sentinel back but there was no one around to replace him unless he promoted some able Minors and Cybertron appeared to be unable to function without him. Now poor Optimus was on a guilt trip since he was also a Prime but due to his condition he could not be used. It didn't seem like a problem but if Cybertron needed more Primes in the field and the only Primes availed were ones who were sick or damaged, they were going to get a lot of hate.

The two 'bots could only sit there and wallow in their problems.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the elevator that took them directly to Ultra Magnus's estate, high above the Fortress and floating alongside the great towers of the city. It was a home that only a Magnus could live in, fit for any high official and filled with the latest tech and equipment; it was luxury at its finest. It also had a very soft berth that he was eager to get Optimus into...to rest of course.<p>

The trip up the elevator was quick and Optimus was so tired he didn't even have time to admire the view. He jolted slightly when the elevator came to a sudden halt and the doorway opened. Ultra Magnus sighed with tired relief as he walked through.

'Home at last.'

Optimus followed and looked around the place where the Autobot Commander lived.

It wasn't what he was expecting for a mech like the Magnus, but then again he didn't really know how the powerful and famous lived. They were in a large and decorated hallway and at the moment that was all he saw. A small flight of stairs passed a mini statue of Primus was right before them along with a small terminal on the wall close by. Up the small flight of stairs Optimus found he could admire the rest of the large hallway. The walls were a brilliant shade of white and had beautiful glowing crystal shards imprinted on them, shaped to resemble the legendary Autobots of old. There were five doors, two on the left, two on the right and one right in front of them.

Ultra Magnus yawned and walked over to the first door on the left. He beckoned Optimus to follow.

'I believe it's time for you to rest now Optimus.'

The young Prime nodded and followed, entering the first room after the Magnus. Inside Optimus was surprised to find that his room looked like it had been decorated by tower 'bots! Everything was a nice shade of a dark blue, similar to the colour Ultra Magnus had. Furniture included the large berth with soft mesh sheets and mesh pillows, a small decorated couch in the far corner with a data pad case nearby and a small table with two chairs settled against it. The windows were large and, at the moment, slightly blocked the view from the outside with a nice soft looking veil curtain. A monitor was close by for Comm calls, broadcasting and other functions if needed. It even had a en suite wash rack!

It was a beautiful room indeed.

'Is...this my room?' asked the young Prime.

'Of course it is. I can't have you sleeping on the floor now, can I?'

Ultra Magnus had meant it as a joke but Optimus was too tired to even laugh.

'Come now Optimus you need your rest. Tomorrow we will discuss what to do next and do not worry yourself. Perceptor will know what to do.'

He guided Optimus to the berth where the young Prime suddenly fell on the soft mesh cushions and snuggled into the sheets, sighing softly as he powered down at long last. He tried to say goodnight but he already fallen asleep. Ultra Magnus sighed heavily as he watched the young mech slumber away and decided that it was about time he recharged in his own berth.

Leaving the room, he looked at Optimus Prime's sleeping form before shutting the door.

Uttering a loud yet gentle yawn, he made his way down to the large set of doors at the end of the white hallway. Entering, he grumbled when he found that the cleaning drones hadn't done their job properly for his prized data pad collection was covered in a thick layer of dust. His desk was clean but his favourite reading materials were covered in filth!

'I really need them to get looked at by a mechanic,' he grumbled.

Looking at his large desk didn't cheer him up either, it just made him groan in misery and wish he could just fall asleep now. His OUT box was empty but his IN pile was full of data pads, forms and all other things he had to go over as was his job as the Magnus. Things like recruitment forms for new Elite Guard Cadets and Off-Planet Energon mining permission along with a request for suitable protection from the Elite Guard! Some of them were a piece of oil cake but most of it was just a great big processor ache! Checking them all would take him over an orbital cycle at least! That wasn't all that got him annoyed for his tired optics spotted something foul on his desk. A welcoming home box of Energon bytes was left on his desk and a aluminium envelope.

That could only mean one thing.

He grumbled and mumbled foul curses that he would not even dare to utter in front of Optimus as he opened the envelope, a small data card inside decorated in red and blue patterns. Inserting it into a data reader a nearby screen came on line and a friendly face appeared.

'Welcome home oh great Magnus, we have missed you very much! Cybertron and its people are happy to have you protecting them once more! To celebrate your return home we will be holding a Grand Reception in honour of your return! It will take place at the Grand Stellar Galleries tomorrow after your arrival home, where we hope that you will also do us the honour to reward Elite Guard Cadets their Winged Insignias! We looked forward to having you! Farewell for now!'

Ultra Magnus groaned in disbelief and turned it off! Every time he came back to Cybertron from a routine patrol around the galaxy or a scouting mission he always had to attend these blasted Receptions! He hated those accursed parties for it was just an excuse for the higher ups and Tower 'bots to waste precious Energon and credits to show off their wealth and fame to others both popular and unknown. The ones who came to get their prize or winged insignias were always over looked and Ultra Magnus just hated that.

That wasn't the only reason.

Lately a few Tower 'bots had been trying to woo him at these events in the hopes they could start a relationship together. They would send him gifts, invite him for Energon tea and even try to confess their "feelings" for the elder mech! All of them cared about nothing else but to be known as the mate of the great and powerful Ultra Magnus and thus gain the reputation for being the one the great Commander took as a mate. Well there was no fragging way that was going to happen, not ever! He knew why they were after him and it was because he was the great Magnus who chased the Decepticons away from their planet. Being seen with him would boost their popularity and give them the excuse to show off!

Yawning once more, he walked over to another set of doors where his sleeping quarters were located. Hopefully by the next sol he could figure out a plan to get away from that function and hopefully learn something new to help his beloved Optimus.

Sadly the events that had happened earlier that sol was still fresh in his weary mind.

The gruesome details that Optimus had revelled to both him and Perceptor, though it had been a small amount of details, it had created a series of foul images in his mind that made the poor elder mech wince in disgust at the very thought. There were foul pictures that began to slowly form in his very optics and when he tried not to think of them he could not help but think of them. Horrid things that formed in the deepest part of his mind, things that slowly forced their way into his CPU.

Optimus...trapped...alone...calling for help only to have none arrive and save him from this nightmare. A horrible monstrous shape holding him against his will and dragging him away into the void of discord. To him was an image straight from the pit.

He could only hope that he could recharge well this night. Hopefully his first recharge back home would be a pleasant one and once he woke up from it he would be able to carry on with his task to take care of both Cybertron and Optimus Prime. His optics were now heavy and his functions were now slowing down, demanding a rest. Placing his mighty Hammer in its resting place and climbing onto his berth he yawned one last time before staring at the ceiling above him. He tried to think of other things that could help him sleep better, happier things and things that made him hope for a better future.

* * *

><p>Optimus suddenly onlined his optics and gasped in shock. He sat up and looked around in the dark with a panicked expression. His Spark was pulsing like mad until it was practically hurting him, making the poor thing want to cry out. In fact he was certain that he was about to explode from the inside unless he did something about his thirst! Sitting up, his frantic optics scanned the alien room he was occupying until he spotted something that looked like an Energon dispenser. Hunger had forced him to wake up and act, he groaned in desperation as his hunger for Energon had taken over him and he whined like an infant as he tumbled off the berth. He stumbled in the dark until he located what had to be the beverage container.<p>

Forcing it open he rummaged around and pulled out a small cube of Energon. He brought to his trembling lips with shaky hands, the contents spilling out a little before he forced the whole thing down his throat. The spicy yet sweet fluids seeped down his throat, giving him a small amount of relief. He gasped once the whole cube had been consumed but his hunger was not satisfied. He reached in and pulled out more and more and more until the Energon Dispenser was now empty.

The young Prime whined in need after downing his last cube, upset to find that there was no more Energon. He checked to make sure there wasn't a small one hiding in the back but sadly there was none. His was still desperate for more Energon and the throbbing pain deep within his chassis was telling him in a very painful way.

Before he could even attempt to go look for some he heard a strange noise coming from the closed shutters. He flinched and looked in that direction, his Spark wanting to leap out of his chassis with what he saw.

He could not see clearly beyond the veil but he could see some sort of shape standing behind it.

For a split second he thought it was nothing but a decorative statue that was confidently placed outside his room's window. However a sudden blink of red flashed in his optics and he found that the large shape outside his room now appeared to have a single red optic, glaring at him through the darkness.

Fear filled his Spark and in a panic fumble, he tried to flee the room. Before he could reach the door a pair of clawed servos suddenly extended into the room, reaching for the young Prime, coiling its long limbs around his body, trapping him and refusing him to escape from this terror.

Optimus tried to call for help but a large claw covered his lips. He tried to reach of the door but his arms were bound tight.

He could only manage a muffled scream as he was suddenly pulled from the room and beyond the veil.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus bolted up from his berth and gasped. The sudden movement with his body almost caused him to fall of his berth and the elder mech almost cried out from fear. His Spark pulsed heavily under his chassis and coolant dripped down his overheated frame. The elder mech trembled as he placed a shaken hand on his brow and tried to calm down. He looked around, recognizing that he was still in his recharging room and he had awoken a cycle early from his recharge.<p>

What a horrid experience. Optimus in pain and then...

In a panic he suddenly leapt from his berth, out of his room, out of his office, down the hall and outside Optimus's chambers. He quietly but quickly opened the door and peered in.

He sighed in relief as he found that Optimus was recharging peacefully in his berth. He wasn't in pain, he wasn't hungry for Energon and there was no terrifying presence outside his window. The room was calm and quiet with no sense of danger. The young Prime sighed in comfort in his sleep and shifted slightly into his soft mesh sheets. He was safe.

Resting his brow against the doorframe Ultra Magnus tried to calm down and remind himself that he was now in reality.

It was just a horrid dream, a terrible nightmare portraying his fear. His fear that the young Prime he vowed to protect would be in danger, even within the safety of his own home! Optimus hadn't been snatched away. He was lying right there on the berth, safe and sound. Even though he was confident in the security of his estate he still had some small amount of doubt. His fear that even with Optimus living in the safety of his home he'd still be in danger was haunting him somewhere in the depths of his mind. And what was that shape in his dream? The terrifying creature that appeared behind the veil? It was so familiar yet he could not place a name on it. All he knew that it symbolized his fear that something was going to try and steal Optimus away.

'It won't happen,' he told himself.

He was about to shut the door but before he left Optimus alone, he quickly ran off to get a large container of Energon and left it inside the Prime's room, just in case he did actually wake up and was hungry again.

Leaving Optimus alone, he sighed again and sat down in a nearby chair.

'No one will hurt him,' he vowed.

'Not ever.'

* * *

><p>It had felt like an eternity since he had been in the Great Council Chambers and yet the Magnus found he didn't really miss it. Yes it was awe inspiring to look at with its beautifully decorated stands and chairs with glowing crystals and Comm screens surrounding them but he had been there so many times that it didn't really fascinate him anymore. When young 'bots or new council members entered for the first time, they would do nothing but gaze around admiring the spectacle beauty of the Great Council Chambers. He did feel bad for not admiring them anymore for he knew how hard the architects and sculptors built them but he had been in there so many times it was just that he saw it too many times. That and there were a few Council Members that he truly did not want to see, not ever!<p>

Once he had arrived he found that already a few of the Council Members were there, including Perceptor who, for some strange reason was surrounded by a group of the council members. It was rather odd that of all 'bots Perceptor was suddenly the centre of attention. The only time anyone ever found him fascinating was when he was introducing one of his latest inventions or discoveries but he didn't have any at hand. To them Perceptor was creepy, boring and not worth the time to stand around and chat to. The Magnus decided to chat with him after the meeting.

He also spotted the fair Botanica, the wise Alpha Trion and composed Longarm Prime already sitting in their places. It truly had been a while since he saw them all and none have changed one little bit. Botanica seemed happy for some reason as she shared some words with a fellow council member, Alpha Trion was stroking his metallic beard whilst looking over some notes and Longarm Prime was just sitting there, waiting for the meeting to start.

Nothing had changed.

Once everyone had spotted him there was a quick 'welcome back' clap and cheer before they took their places. He gave a quick speech, informing them that he was happy to be home and to amongst his fellow Autobots once more. That their fight against the Decepticons will always be a triumphant victory and nothing will ever destroy what the Autobots stood for. It was nothing special, he just told a few jokes to earn some small laughs and talk about how pleased he was to see his friends and allies.

'Well, most of them,' he muttered to himself.

He would give up his left arm if it meant he could rid himself of some of these vile and over glorified Council Members from his memory core. They just sat there looking at him as if he was nothing but a fictional role model that they could parade around to boost confidence for the Autobots and strike fear into the Decepticons Sparks. They didn't care who he really was, they only cared for his power, strength and knowledge. He didn't mind at times if they used his figure positively but sometimes they used him just to increase Autobot Protection tax, enforce laws and even select civilians to join the Autobot ranks, to which he would, had to amend later on.

All of them were completely dependent on him, believing that he would always keep them safe. He wasn't going to be around forever but they didn't even seem to consider what would happen if they lose him.

Still 'bots like Alpha Trion, Perceptor and a few others made him believe that there were a few who had hope to go on without him.

Once that was over the meeting began.

The first part of the meeting was Ultra Magnus's debrief of his mission. He informed them from what he learned from Earth, that the Decepticons seemed to holed up there for some reason, the new sentient organic race called humans and the unfortunate shattering of the AllSpark. This, with no surprise, shocked many of them. To hear that their sacred relic had been destroyed almost made them cry out in pain.

'I assure you all that the Autobots based there, currently lead by Sentinel Prime are in the process of rebuilding it. They have already collected a few of the lost fragments and at the rate they were going they will eventually have it rebuilt soon. I have faith in them that they will return the AllSpark to its former glory.'

That calmed most of them down and gave them back some confidence but others weren't easily satisfied.

'What do these Autobots specialise in? Are they Space Bridge Guardians? A Patrol Unit?' asked one.

'No...they are a Space Bridge Repair 'bot crew,' replied Ultra Magnus, knowing they weren't going to like this bit of information.

That made them all mumble with concern.

'And you have FAITH in them? With all due respect Ultra Magnus, they have not been trained to fight war hungry Decepticons let alone Megatron! Their function is to repair, not to fight!'

'They do have an Elite Guard among them now! Sentinel Prime is an excellent fighter and trained many fine young 'bots in Autoboot Camp. They should be fine under his guidance,' argued one Council Member who was decent enough in Ultra Magnus's optics.

'Also according to Ultra Magnus, their past leader did an excellent job uniting his team to fight them! If they managed to hold out against them this long then we should have faith in them,' voiced Botanica.

'Yes but we should at least send a squad or something? Some backup at least?'

'We can't do that; this planet is home to a race of sentient beings who are now our allies. If we send more of our Autobots they might assume that we are trying to take control of them and maybe get hostel. They weren't exactly pleased with us when we arrived on their planet. They seem fine with only the five Autobots living on their world protecting them. We shall send supplies and some support whenever we can but for now they should be able to defend themselves. So far there have only been three Decepticons on that planet and I'm sure five Autobots can handle it for now.'

He could still see the concern in their optics. They had many questions like, but what if Megatron gets one of the fragments? Or, what if the Autobots are destroyed or captured? Still if the Magnus saw them in action and had faith in them they should trust them for now.

'Now then, we also need to discuss about finding a suitable replacement for Sentinel Prime. I need him back here on Cybertron ASAP but I need to send a suitable replacement for him, someone to lead the Autobots on Earth and carry on their mission. A Prime of course, one who has had experience with leadership, talent and has excellent fighting skills. However I heard a small rumour that there were no Primes available! I now see that is no rumour but pure fact! We have no Primes! None! How in the name of Primus did we deplete our number of Primes so quickly?'

There were some uneasy looks shared.

'In your absence good Magnus, we received many reports of recent Decepticon activity is areas that they had never dared to enter. We've had SOS's, distress calls from colonies and Space Bridge Guardians fighting wars against veteran Decepticons. We had no choice but to send out squads with Primes leading them in order to push them back. We do have a small number of Primes availed but we also have Minors who are ready to accept the role of a Prime.'

'Yes I can see that but I didn't expect you to send out a great number of our Primes into the field! I know I was not here during this crisis but I would have expected you all to think about defence rather than offense.'

Alpha Trion took a stand.

'We did take a vote on the situation but a majority of us wanted to attempt to chase away the Decepticons, hoping that seeing armed Primes would scare them away. Most of these Primes have no real experience in fighting warmongering Decepticons and were already calling for backup by the time they got out there. We've had some veteran Primes who have fought in the Great Wars on standby and they were all sent to assist the younger Primes later on. That was my choice.'

Ultra Magnus frowned.

'I see. What is the situation on the lines right now?'

'Stable. Most of the Decepticons pulled back but we're keeping our Primes there just in case they return. We do have some Primes still present if any of them are suitable enough to replace Sentinel Prime.'

A list was presented before the Magnus on a private screen and he quickly had a look to get a good idea of the situation. It was divided into three separate lists. One was a list of the available Primes ready for duty and it was sadly very short and none of them look qualified. Another was a list of Minors ready to move up rank. A few he recognized but some of them weren't ready to lead a team of Autobots on an alien planet. The last was a list of Primes that lived on Cybertron but could not be used for some reason. Longarm's name was there which was no surprise since he only dealed with Intelligence. To his surprise the name of a certain Prime that was quite popular on Cybertron was on this list.

'Why is Rodimus Prime unavailable?'

There were more uneasy looks.

'We...can't go into much detail but unfortunately he is on sick leave.'

Ultra Magnus frowned. He didn't like the way they were all looking at each other at the mention of this particular topic. Some of them looked upset and others looked ill. For now he decided to leave it and keep the list until he found a new Prime to replace Sentinel.

'Right then...let us discuss about the Energon supplies.'

From there on they spoke about nothing but Energon supplies, crime rates, scouting reports, mining areas needing more security, recruitment and entry levels for the Elite Guard. Ultra Magnus was updated with new information and systems that Cybertron had gone through in his absence. Perceptor spoke about his research and projects. Alpha Trion informed them of the state of the civilian side of Cybertron. Longarm claimed that there was no new intelligence but will look out for some. Apart from that nothing much had changed. Cybertron was the still the same as he had left it, some small minor changes here and there but nothing that would cause some concern. The rest of the meeting was nothing but dull talk and it wouldn't surprise him if any of them suddenly fell asleep.

Cycles had passed and during the whole meeting Ultra Magnus could not help but wonder how Optimus was doing. He must of awoken from his recharge by now and hopefully he located the Energon he left in his chambers. He did leave him a note, telling him he would be gone for the most of the sol but he would return with Perceptor as soon as he could. If anything was wrong, if there was a major emergency all he had to do was Comm him and he would quickly rush to his side. He hoped that he wasn't too alone. In fact he just wanted to end this meeting and get back to the young Prime as soon as he could!

There was a Media Screen where he could sit and watch some programs if he got bored. There was also some data pads if he wanted to read some literature and hopefully if he found it there was a courtyard he could rest in. He knew that his Energon supply had been replenished recently so Optimus wouldn't go hungry but all he could do was worry and wonder what the young Prime was doing. In fact he couldn't even hear what the others were saying; he was too lost in his own worrisome thoughts.

'Ultra Magnus?'

The Magnus suddenly looked up to see the Council was now looking at him.

'Yes?'

'Is there anything else you want to add?'

Finally!

'No, there is nothing left to discuss.'

'Well then let us close this meeting. Thank you all for attending and may the AllSpark return to us.'

With that said the meeting was finally over and everyone suddenly started to move. Some of them yawned; others stretched their tired limbs whilst others held it in not wanting to ruin their image in front of the others. The Council members took their notes and data they collected during the session, making sure that everything that had been uttered was now recorded in their data pads. Some of them got up and left the chambers whilst others hanged around to talk among themselves.

Ultra Magnus decided to grab Perceptor and get out of there fast when he was suddenly and abruptly surrounded by some of the Council Members.

'Good Magnus, if you don't mind, may we confirm something with you?'

Primus, what now?

'Could you make it quick please; I have to get back to my estate.'

The Council members looked at each other with stern frowns and uneasy glares. Whatever they wanted to talk about clearly disturbed them and whatever it was Ultra Magnus didn't want to hear it. Sadly they already started talking.

'It's just that...we heard a rumour that you've taking a liking to someone.'

Ultra Magnus blinked.

'Pardon?'

'We don't mean to intrude good Magnus but we've heard from a reliable source that you have taken a liking to some Prime you brought back with you from Earth.'

'A Prime who happens to have some mental disorder and once brought shame to the Autobots!'

'I myself saw him from yester-sol and even though I'll admit he's certainly fair looking, don't you think he's a tab bit...unfit fo you? I mean he has that organic illness and what if it's contagious?'

'Imagine what the citizens of Cybertron will think if they see him with you?'

He could not believe what he was hearing. He knew he was eventually going to hear it but not so soon. He didn't think they would hear about it so soon but then again Alta had a habit of spreading gossip as if her life depended on it! Still he didn't think they would found out about it that fast but now here they stood, asking him if he truly did take a liking to the mech he brought back home. A mech they clearly did not like! They weren't even trying to hide it nor care what he thought about it! And even though he didn't confirm it with them yet they were already bad mouthing him!

One part of him was angry, another was disgusted but most of him was in shock! They were pretty much surrounding him, almost like they were trying to gang up on him and convince him to think twice about the young Prime who was now living in his estate! It was truly none of their business and he just wanted to scream at them, telling them to leave him be!

Instead he formed a forced smile upon his white face and spoke through his denta's.

'Now fellow members of the Council, where did you hear such a story?'

He was expecting to hear that they heard it from a friend or overheard a certain femme talk about it. That when they sat down at an Energon Stop they were drawn into the daily gossip of the Magnus's love interest. To his shock the Council Members didn't say who it was but rather pointed towards Perceptor, who was once again surrounded by a group of Council Members.

'When we all came in he asked, where you were. We answered that we didn't know of course and he suddenly stated that, maybe you were with your new special friend. When we asked what he meant he told us that you had a new love interest and that it was the Prime that you brought home yester-sol!'

Ultra Magnus could not believe what he had just heard.

'We assumed he was joking but we had to remind ourselves that this was Perceptor and the only thing he ever uttered that even resembled a joke was the time when he mocked a calculation or something and even that was bland! He told us that you brought him over to his lab where he could carry out a check-up on his illness and he saw how you were exchanging "sweet words" to each other.'

'He even told us that you and this Prime have been admiring each other for quite some time now!'

This had to be some sort of joke but they all looked at him with serious and curious optics. He looked back at Perceptor and frowned almost menacingly as the Scientist continued to speak with other members of the Council.

'Excuse me,' he said in a growling tone, pushing past them and making his way towards Perceptor.

As he approached the group, the Scientist looked up with his stoic expression and didn't seem to be afraid. A few of the Council Members also noticed and looked on with concern, wondering how the Magnus would react after hearing that Perceptor was spreading the gossip. He didn't seem to be intimidated by the angered Magnus as he stood before him with a angry yet calm expression.

'A pleasure to see you once again Ultra Magnus,' greeted Perceptor.

'Perceptor,' hissed Ultra Magnus,

'Am I to believe that you're the one who's been spreading stories about me?'

Perceptor just looked at him with an unfazed expression and it was Botanica who answered for him.

'Oh Ultra, please do not blame him. We've been pestering him all this time after he accidently revealed about your little love interest! We just forced it out of him for we could not resist to hear the news! Speaking of which, when do we get to meet him? All I've heard is that he is young and pretty!'

The Magnus flinched when the fair femme spoke up defending the Scientist but before he could reply, Alpha Trion suddenly spoke.

'I must admit I was a little surprised. I didn't expect that you would take an interest in someone who is a few hundred stellar cycles younger than you; I always took you for someone who preferred mature 'bots. Then again he is quite a charming young fellow despite what I've heard about him.'

'So you have already seen him Alpha? Tell me, what is he like?'

This was so not happening! This could NOT be happening! It was like he was in the middle of a silly little gossip group between a bunch of giddy femmes and it was sadly all about him! They surrounded him, chattering away and spewing such nonsense that it was making him feel sick. Alpha Trion just stood there, seemly amused to see that it was all making the Magnus flustered. Botanica was just adding more fuel to the pointless chatter and everyone else just wanted to hear the truth!

'I swear Botanica, your passionate and love sicken self must be contagious and Ultra Magnus somehow caught it! First you with that annoying Rattrap and now Ultra Magnus with some Space Bridge Repair Commander!' teased another Council Member.

'Social Status means nothing when it comes to love!'

'Please, you're making me ill!'

This whole thing was making him ill! Ultra Magnus wanted to get out of there with Perceptor but Botanica suddenly asked,

'Will you be bringing him tonight? To the Function that is?'

'What? O-oh no, I couldn't! He is-...'

'Oh please? I'm sure all of Cybertron will be pleased to hear that you have finally found someone to share a future with! That and we really want to meet him! I just have to meet the mech that won your Spark!'

'Yes, why not good Magnus? Perceptor told us that the mental organic problem is not contagious and isn't that severe. I'm sure he can withstand a few cycles in a function with a few others!'

They all looked at him, waiting for an answer, their wide open optics looking at him with hunger and curiosity. The Magnus sighed and looked back at Perceptor who wasn't even attempting to assist him. He just stared back and waited for the Magnus's answer. Did he do this on purpose? He knew he wanted everyone to assume that they were courting but he didn't think he would even try to do it himself!

'We...shall see. Now if you'll please excuse me Perceptor and myself need to have a discussion. In Private!'

The Council Members moaned in disappointment but some looked hopeful that they would get to see the love interest that evening. Perceptor followed the Magnus out of the Council Chambers. He could not help but glare down at him as they left and once they were in the empty hallway, the Magnus spoke and he used a tone to indicated that he wasn't amused one little bit.

'Would you care to explain what in the name of Primus you were doing?'

Perceptor once again acted like he really didn't care.

'I told you. We need Cybertron to see that you two are courting each other. I believe that so far I've done a satisfactory job.'

Ultra Magnus groaned in disbelief.

'Yes but why? Why does Cybertron need to know?'

'I shall explain that later, once we have reached the privacy of your estate. I just need to have some things sent up from my lab.'

As the two 'bots walked away, with Ultra Magnus groaning and complaining about the whole thing whilst Perceptor answered his complaints with cool and composed answers, another 'bot walked out of the chambers and watched them walk away. His large and friendly optics looked on as the Magnus walked alongside with the great Scientist. Part of him wanted to follow whilst another part told him to hold back for now. He observed how they spoke and how they walked, trying to understand what they wanted to talk about and why they wanted to talk about it in private.

Before he could even consider to walk after them, another Council Member suddenly walked out and greeted him.

'Ah Longarm Prime! You're looking well on this fine sol. That was certainly an interesting meeting? Wasn't it?'

The friendly looking Intelligence Officer uttered a quiet growl of annoyance for a moment after he was interrupted and quickly turned round with a sweet smile upon his face to answer the other Council Member.

'Yes I believe so. I was especially surprised to hear that our beloved Magnus now has a love interest! I'm sure everyone on Cybertron will rejoice in the news!' he answered in a sweet tone,

'In more ways than one,' he muttered to himself.

'Yes, I cannot wait to meet him in person! Will you be coming to the Function this evening?'

Longarm nodded.

'I believe I will. I am now very curious about this 'bot that has captured the Spark of our Commander!'

The other Council Member laughed.

'As do I! Will you be bringing anyone?'

That made Longarm frown.

'No one really comes to mind.'

'Really? Because I heard that really fast Special Agent has been asking for you lately. I assumed-...'

'Well you assumed wrong sir. I will be attending the function this evening but I won't be attending it with anyone for no one interests me. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have work to do.'

With that Longarm Prime turned and walked away, leaving the other Council Member to his own devices. He silently growled as he thought about what the Council Member has talked to him about, it was distracting him from his true goal. He just wanted to punch something, hit someone...maybe even slaughter someone!

'These Autobots are making me sick!'

He had been walking among them for over one thousand stellar cycles and even today they made him wish he could transform into his true form and kill as many as he could. To paint the Chambers of Fortress Maximus with their mech blood, fill the hallways with the screams of pain and laugh at their horror and misery. He thought it would be rather amusing to see the expressions on their faces when they saw what they assumed was a friendly Autobot ally turn into the dreaded Decepticon Shockwave.

He had infiltrated Cybertron many cycles ago after getting an Autobot persona and assumed the identify of Longarm, the name given to him by that Sentinel fool. His goal was simple, gain the trust of the Autobots, train and learn what he could from them and become Head of Intelligence. So far he done all of this, passing as much information he could get his claws onto his true leader, Megatron. Sadly over time the whole thing of living among the snobbish Autobots was making him insane. He hated the way they acted like they had won, that the Decepticons were nothing but cowards and he especially hated following Ultra Magnus's orders!

That and he another problem.

Some time ago, a Special Elite Guard Agent named Blurr had suddenly taken an interest in him. A very awkward interest in him, considering who he really was! The incredibly fast and slightly small blue mech one sol decided that he was in love with the Head of Intelligence and everyone knew about it! They even teased him about it, asking him if they hit first base yet. He tried to shoo him away, hint to him many times that he was not interested and even got rude and uncaring around him! Yet he still pestered him! Sending him notes, trying to start small talk with him and even got his own secretary Cliffjumper to pass notes for him!

Avoiding him was like trying to avoid an asteroid in an asteroid field! He was everywhere and it was driving him insane.

'This is all infuriating!'

This wasn't going to stop him though! Not even that little blue pest was going to distract him! He had received new orders from Megatron and he was going to carry them out no matter what the cost! Ultra Magnus had returned with an Autobot from Earth, an Autobot that the Decepticon Leader had taken an interest in and Megatron wanted to know what they were hiding! Even he could see that they was hiding something! Whatever it was he was going to find out what it was!

'Looks like I better get ready for this evening,' he growled quietly, walking back to his office with his sweet smile hiding his cold nature.


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Making an Impression<strong>

Slowing onlining his optics, Optimus groaned as he stirred from his slumber. Everything in his vision was blurry at the moment so he couldn't really tell where he was at first nor did he really seem to care, all that mattered was that he had to feed. He pushed himself up from the soft berth and yawned as the bright lights of the room almost blinded him in a calming way. His joints were stiff, his Spark pulsed hard within him and his hunger for Energon seemed to be forcing him to wake up earlier than he had intended. It didn't hurt in a painful way but rather it was a dull but noticeable ache.

Once his optics were wide open and awake he looked around the room he was sleeping in, for a split second he did not recognize where he was. This wasn't his cabin on the Steelhaven nor was it his room in his base back on Earth. He didn't recognize this beautifuly decorated room! Thsi room that only a Magnus could...oh. He then recalled everything from yestersol and sighed.

Ultra Magnus had brought him home, back to Cybertron. To be safe and recover. So far it had gone relatively well, for the most part. The Magnus had made sure the young Prime was fine every step of the way. They were greeted by members of the Autobot Council who made it clear that some of them didn't like him. Ultra Magnus had defended him and rushed him away so he could be checked over properly. He had Perceptor look over him, took him for some Energon and finally allowed him to rest in what he now guessed was now his room.

Sitting up and shifting off the berth he spotted a data-pad resting against a large container of Energon on a nearby table. It was addressed to him and he assumed it was from the Magnus. He picked it up and gave it a quick glance over.

_'Dear Optimus,_

_I have to attend a meeting this morning so I'm afraid I won't available. I have left you some Energon and hopefully it will last until I return. If not there is a there Energon stock room across the hallway from your room. If something happens and you need help do not be afraid to call me via my Comm, I will come back right away. There is some litriture avaible if you wish to read, do not be afraid to explore my home. Just please avoid my desk._

_Sincerly Ultra Magnus'_

The young Prime smiled a little and placed the note down, taking a glass of the Energon and drinking it all down in just a few gulps. Even when the Magnus wasn't around, he did try everything to make his lofe a bit more bearable. He truly was a decent mech.

It still bothered him a little though. It still bothered him that the Magnus had admitted to him that he was in love with him. That he had always loved him from the day they first met. That he wanted him to be his mate and to be with him always. What bothered him even more was that he believed that the Magnus had not given up on him, even after finding out that he had been ruthlessly attacked in such a vile way. He even openly hinted it back at the Ener-Go stop from yestersol, as if he was trying to see of Optimus had a change of Spark.

Although the Magnus was indeed kind and sweet, Optimus could not see a future with him.

'We're just not meant to be,' he sighed, slumping on a chair.

'He's the Magnus and I'm the lowly Prime! Cybertron wouldn't accept it. That and I think he deserves more that Decepticon scraps!'

Primus, he hated it when he put himself in a downer, but it was the truth! How could they live together and be together when they had that horrible fact looming over their heads? It just wouldn't work.

'It will never work!' he declared bitterly.

Sighing and wanting to get out of his depression he had brought upon himself, he got up and went looking for that litriture. He found it located on a decorated data-pad shelf and there were a few data-pads that caught his interest. He soon sat down with a few, scanning the text with hungry optics and drinking his Energon every now and then.

The Magnus had quite a collection. He had War stories, fiction, non-fiction, journals from various war heroes, hobby data-pads and even one conataining some unusal humour. He sat there and read them, not even noticing the time that flew by as he lost himself in the typed word. Most of the data-pads he was reading were mainly ones from the great wars that took place eons ago, a subject matter he happened to enjoy. Soon he even found that his mood had shifted from a gloomy tired one to a wide awaken and knowlege searching one. He found himself to be in that state where the stories of the past were nothing but food for his mind and he gobbled down every bit of information he could get his hands on.

It was almost like he was back on the ark, reading through ancient texts and learning what he could from his ancestors whilst Ratchet would complain and tell him to get out and help the other 'bots.

The good old sols...before...frag it!

He tossed the data-pad he was currently reading and pulled up a fictional one. After finishing that he read the humour one and sadly failed to see what was so funny about, although there was one joke in there that made him giggle. Over time it was begining to bore him and his attention turned to the media broadcaster screen nearby.

'It's been awhile since I've watched Public Autobot Broadcasting.'

He switched it on and browsed the channels until he found something that caught his interest. There were documenteries, Protoform shows and some drama shows that didn't really interest him one little bit. He paused his channel flicking when he found himself on a news channel where a femme and mech were relaying the latest news to the people of Cybertron.

'...and that's how the Miner Crank was saved from the cave in on Helix five! Now in other news, Cybertron rejoices as our wonderful and courgeous Magnus has finally returned from a nine orbital cycle journey across the cosmos to locate our sacred relic, the AllSpark! Isn't that wonderful Atax?'

'Yes Belne, it is wonderful that the great Ultra Magnus, our grand protector has returned to us after a long and tiring journey! Here is some footage we managed to get yestersol, the sol he returned to us.'

The images of the over grinning media 'bots changed, showing Optimus the scenes from the sol before when he returned home with the Magnus. He saw himself walking off the Steelhave alongside Jazz and the Magnus, the crowds cheering in the backround and the council members welcoming their Magnus home.

He didn't look that bad. Sure he looked a little tired but he didn't think he looked that pitiful. At least he looked like what an Autobot was supposed to look like, a 'bot with a decent posture and an aura of authorit yet there was a hint of awkardness with the way he walked. Jazz seemed to be doing a better job than him though and Ultra Magnus...it was pretty much second nature to him. So far the media 'bots were only focusing on Ultra Magnus at the moment whilst he greeted the Council Members.

The crowds cheering for him, the way the media 'bots talked about him and how everyone treated him. It didn't really surprise Optimus that everyone on Cybertron loved him to peices, he was the one who ended the Great War after all.

'Isn't he spectacular Atax? Ah, it makes me hope that I may settle down with him one day!' giggled the media femme off screen.

'Well I'm afraid you've got some competition Belne! There's a rumour going round that our great Magnus might have fallen for someone and he will soon announce them!'

Optimus pricked his audios and sat up.

'Really? Ooh, I'm so jealous! Who is the lucky 'bot?'

'We haven't got enough information on that sadly but we'll be sure to update you all with the latest Cybertronian gossip! Now back to the important stuff, the Magnus will be attending the Grand Function tonight to celebrate his return and to reward a few selected 'bots who have the houner to join ranks with the Elite Guard!'

'How wonderful! It isn't everyday an Autobot joins the Elite Guard!'

As the two media 'bots chattered away in their high pitched and eager tones, Optimus flopped back into his seat and began to think.

So rumours were already floating around that the Magnus now had a love interest but so far they did not mention him. Even though he had been seen with him in public no one was making any guesses that it may be him. Then again would they guess that it was him? Would they take one look at him and assume that he was the one that the Magnus had fallen for? Maybe they were praying to Primus that it wasn't him but rather someone else. Someone who was worthy enough to be the mate of Ultra Magnus.

Why was he so suddenly concerned about this?

Optimus sighed as he flopped back onto the couch. The young Prime hid his face behind his blue hands and tried to think straight as a million thoughts began to overflow his frail mind. He had told himself that he couldn't be with the Magnus due to his horrible little secret. He beileved that the good elder mech deserved someone much better than him. So why was this starting to make him feel...funny? Why now, after hearing this news, was it making him feel strange?

The idea that others were already talking about the Magnus as if he had already mated with someone was making him upset. Maybe because they had no clue that it was in fact him who had caught the Magnus's Spark and once they figured that out they would all get angry at him. They would all express their hatred unto him for stealing their Magnus away. Seducing him and using him for his own devices.

Or was there another reason?

The sound of a door opening nearby caught his attention and he sat up. His audios pricked up and he heard the faint sounds of footfalls and voices. The voices were hushed but loud enough for him to detect a hint of concern. There were two of them. They were nearby, outside his room no doubt but thankfully after listening to them he could tell who they belonged to.

'I am not certain that he will like this idea Perceptor.'

'That is possible but you need to give them something that will make others beileve without a doubt that it is yours Ultra Magnus. Otherwise they will look to other possible sources and then our enimies will draw their own conclusions.'

'I understand but...I'm not sure that this will please him.'

'It is not meant to.'

'Did I ever tell you that you can really be insensitive at times?'

'Noted.'

Optimus blinked and turned off the media screen. Ultra Magnus and Perceptor seem to be in some sort of disagreement. But what about? he didn't have much time to ponder on it as there was a knock at his door.

'Optimus? Are you decent?'

The young Prime straightened himself out quickly and made sure the roon he was staying in wasn't in a mess.

'I am,' he called out.

Within moments the door opened and in entered the Magnus with Perceptor in tow. Ultra Magnus smiled gently at him but Optimus could see there was something troubling him. Perceptor looked as he always looked as he walked into the room, his stotic stare giving the young Prime the chills. Behind him was a large case, floating on a heavy transport drone that settled nearby.

'How are you feeling this sol, Optimus?' asked Ultra Magnus.

'Better, thank you,' replied the young Prime, trying to sound polite.

Perceptor walked over and looked at him. Optimus cringed.

'More tests?' he asked in a small tone.

'Not for now. I have what I need to study and assess your current situation. However I will see you in two sols in my lab to make sure you and the Sparkling are both fit and healthy.'

Optimus sighed with relief as Perceptor opened the large case. Inside were four large boxes of a special brand of Energon, a few data-pads and some other strange equiment that the young Prime had no clue were for. The heavy transport drone began to neatly unpack them as Perceptor explained what the contents were.

'This is an Energon created for Carrying mechs however this one is a batch that I improved given your situation. One canister per sol will keep you and then young one fully energized.'

Another case was placed out but it was filled with small bottles of a green liquid.

'You must take this three times a sol for the rest of the deca-cycle. One at the start, middle and end of the sol. This will slow down the Sparklings growth delaying it's birth by an orbital cycle at least. It is very important that you take this. Also make sure that when you take it no one sees you. This chemical is unknown to the genral public at the moment but we still do not want to risk it.'

Optimus nodded. Perceptor suddenly dumped a pile of data-pads onto his lap.

'I took the liberty of purchasing these for you since you apparently have no clue what to do as a Carrier.'

Optimus peered down at them and was surprised what they were. They were data-pads containing information about Carriers, Sparklings and how to prepare for birthing one. In other words, data-pads for expecting families. One of them even came with a media disc, something for him to watch later. Ultra Magnus frowned at this but Perceptor seemed to know what was on his mind.

'I had Wheeljack buy them for me. He happens to have a strange habit of collecting data-pads filled with nonsense and information that interests him. No one will suspect anything with him buying them.'

Ultra Magnus sighed and rolled his optics. Perceptor pointed to the last of the equiment and explained.

'This will moniter the Sparklings growth and make sure that you are taking the correct levels of energy. Check yourself once a deca-cycle. I will collect the data it records once an orbital-cycle. It's easy to use and I'm sure you will be able to handle it.'

Primus this was a lot to take in and Optimus made sure that he had every bit of information the Scientist gave him recorded in a secure file in his CPU. Placing the data-pads beside him he was expecting the Scientist to take his leave. However Perceptor walked over to Ultra Magnus, indicating that there was still some more stuff he had to go through.

'So would you prefer to explain it to him or shall I?'

Ultra Magnus groaned and pushed past Perceptor.

'I think I will handle that part, thank you Perceptor.'

Ultra Magnus seemed nervous as he sat down next to Optimus. In fact he wasn't even looking at him. His optics were darting around as he tried to speak.

'Optimus Prime. Perceptor has informed me that when the Sparkling is eventually born...others will begin to question who the Sire is. Not even I can hide the fact that a newborn Sparkling as been given life and questions will demand answers. Even if I hid you both up here it won't take long for someone to discover you.'

The young Prime's optics widened with horror but Ultra Magnus spotted that.

'Do not fear. I will not let anyone know who the true Sire is. You have my word on that.'

Optimus sighed with relief.

'However Cybertron will want to know who the Sire is. Since you are living here with me you will get attention. Even if I had you live elsewhere there is a possibility that the Decepticons would seek you out and continue watching you. The Decepticons will no doubt be keeping their optics and audios fixated on you. Unless we can throw them off...'

The room was filled with an awkard silence. Ultra Magnus seemed to be trying to speak but he couldn't get the words out. Optimus felt an painful weight in his chassis as the silence carried on until it was unbearable.

'B-but I thought you weren't...going to tell anyone who the Sire is.'

Perceptor shook his head and stepped forward.

'What the Magnus is trying to say that "someone" needs to take responsibility for the duty of being the Sparkling's Sire. In simplier terms "someone" must claim that they are the Sire of the Sparkling you are Carrying. To "pretend" that they are the Sire, so that Cybertron will believe that the Sparkling is a result of you and this other mech's Spark merging.'

Optimus blinked in shock after he figured out what they were planning. His mouth opened but nothing came out. His lips trembled as he looked back and forth between Perceptor and Ultra Magnus.

'You want me to pretend that someone else is it's Sire?' he squeaked.

He wasn't sure if he could do that. Let someone tell others that ths Hybrid Sparkling growing within him was Sired by an innocent Autobot. There was no way he could burden someone with that terrible responsibilty.

'If we don't, spying Decepticons will relay to their leader that you birthed a Sparkling and no Sire was present. He will then conclude that it is his since he was the first mech you have been with. He will do everything in his power to get it and you. That is why I'm giving you this chemical to slow down that Sparkling's growth. It will make it appear that you have Spark merged with someone else after returning to Cybertron and throw Megatron off.'

Optimus looked down with a heavy Spark. It seemed it was already decided. He had no say in the matter at all. They didn't seem to want to include him in their planning and plotting despite the fact he was the whole reason everything was happening. His thought on the matter obviously didn't matter to them and although he somehow didn't really mind it still felt upsetting. Ultra Magnus seemed to sense this and he placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

'Trust in us Optimus. We are trying to make this as easy as we possibly can for you.'

Yes. They were trying to make his life safe and easy yet he was feeling like he himself was left out of it.

Knowing that the descion was already made he forced himself to accept the terms with a heavy Spark. Somebody was going to be this Sparklings Sire wether he wanted it or not. But who had they picked?

'Who is it? Who have you chosen?'

Once again Ultra Magnus got queit. Even Perceptor said nothing. Optimus looked back between the pair of them, wondering why they both got silent.

'Who?' he asked again.

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked to Optimus with a tense expression.

'We have decided that it would be me.'

The young Prime's optics widened with horror and he actually fell back onto the couch in shock.

'You must be joking!' he suddenly blurted out.

However their unchanging expressions told him otherwise.

'Y-you can't be serious!' exclaimed the young Prime, unable to get his head around it.

The elder mech sighed and stood up, slowing walking over to the nearby window.

'We believe that I would be the perfect choce given the fact that Megatron is aware that we have been around each other for quite some time, more than enough time to build up some sort of realsionship. Also now that a few of the council members know that I am personally assiting in your recovery they would easily assume that we would start a relasionship of sorts.'

Optimus just sat there with an expression filled with denial and shame. They way he spoke about it, it was as if he was giving a mission brief. As if this whole thing was one big important task for him to carry out and he was a part of it. Yet he knew that the Magnus cared for him and even know hinted that he still had not given up on him. But now he just told him that he was going to play the role of the Sparkling's Sire and pretend that they were a happy couple.

This just didn't seem right. It didn't seem fair for the Magnus.

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked over at Optimus.

'If Cybertron believes that it is indeed my own Sparkling, it's security and wellbeing will be the Autobots top priority as will your own safety. No one will suspect anything out of the ordinary and we will deal with Megatron if he attempts anything. All you have to do is just stay safe and healthy.'

The young Prime still could not accept this. This all facade just sounded like a cruel joke for both him and espcially the Magnus.

'I know this sounds...cold but this way you'll be able to bring up the Sparkling without any fear. Also you will be safe within the walls of my home and no one would dare bring you any harm. You have my word on that.'

Optimus looked up, his face still filled with uncertainy.

'I...I'm not sure I can-...'

'Most of the council is already informed,' claimed Perceptor, butting into the conversation.

The Magnus groaned in annoyance whilst Optimus suddenly began to panic the moment he heard those words. He looked back and forth between the Magnus and the Scientist.

'W-what do you mean they're informed?'

Ultra Magnus glared at Perceptor before explaining.

'Perceptor decided to set the wheels in motion and informed most of the council that you and I will be attending the function this evening so that I would present you as my mate-to-be to the public.'

If this was a joke he would seriously be laughing right now but at this point there was no comedy in their tones. Everything they had told him was something that he had to accept no matter what. He had to go out into the world with a smile on his face and tell everyone that and the Magnus were happily in love and would soon annouce their little one would soon be born. It sounded like something from a happy dream yet everything about it sounded terrible and cold. Yet the Magnus was going to do it anyway, Perceptor was already planning ahead without even considering their thoughts on the matter and Optimus found that it was something that he had to do whether he wanted to or not.

'Optimus...I know this is upsetting but this is the only path we can take. all I can say is I will do my best to make this as easy as I can for you. I promise you that.'

The young Prime lowered his head. It wasn't as if he had a choice.

* * *

><p>Evening had come too fast and Optimus found that he was getting nervous. Too nervous in fact. His armour was polished until he could see his own reflection in it. He was sprayed with some scented oil that made him feel a little queasy. Most of his old dents and minor scratches were fixed and painted over until he looked like he had just rolled off the manufacter line. He was shiny and clean as he could get, all ready for the function ahead.<p>

Sitting within the shuttle that was taking them to where the function was being held, Optimus tried to keep his nerves all together.

Ultra Magnus had said that maybe Optimus going to a function wasn't such a good idea due to his health but Perceptor promised that he would only be there for a few moments just to show his face to the public before he would come and collect him and take him back to rest. As far as everyone else knew, Optimus was suffering from some organic world illness so it wouldn't be suspicious if he had to leave early.

He promised him that once it was all over Optimus would be able to start his recovery in peace. He just had to tough it out for one evening.

Knowing he would only be there for a little while still got the young Prime nervous. Being surrounded by so many made him feel uneasy and scared, like he would be trapped in a cage where everyone would come just to stare at him. Then again this wasn't the first time he was in front of a huge crowd, yestersol he was surrounded by a few hundred 'bots. If he could get through that he was certain he could get through this...hopefully...maybe. Glancing out the window he could see they were getting closer to their desitination.

'How are you feeling Optimus?'

Optimus looked over at Ultra Magnus, sitting across from him.

'I'd be lying if I say I wasn't nervous,' laughed the young Prime in a shaken tone.

Ultra Magnus smiled and relaxed a little. He had been tense throughout the whole trip and for a good reason. He was concerned how Optimus might react to the crowds of Autobots, all of them looking at him, all of them talking about him. Optimus promised he would be alright but Ultra Magnus could not help but worry.

'Have you taken your Energon? And those medicines?' he asked in a worried tone.

Optimus nodded.

'Yes, I've been following Perceptor's instructions to the last digit.'

The Magnus sighed and leaned forward.

'Optimus I am truly sorry that it's come to this. If there had been any other way I would of taken it. Unfortunatly Perceptor likes to do things without asking and well...it sounds odd but this may be the best method. You'll only be in there for a few clicks before Perceptor will fetch you so please bear with it.'

His response to this was a small nod and a fake smile that he forced on as best he could. He knew that the Magnus meant well it was just that everything felt rushed and wrong. It wasn't that it upsetted him...it was just sad that the Magnus was going along with it. He had told Optimus that he loved him and even now he was pretty sure that he still was in love with him. He proabley had it all planned out. His dreams of a future with him. One where they would live on Cybertron together and share a wonderful life.

Yet here they were in the future that the Magnus had wanted but it was all pretend. A fake future...yet he just sat there and accepted it as if it was his job, as if this was his fate. It was incredbly sad and he felt like he was to blame.

'Ultra Magnus sir, we are approaching our destination,' came the voice of the driver.

The Magnus looked up and then back to Optimus.

'Alright Optimus, just remember what I told you. Remain at my side at all times, don't be afraid to ask any questions and as soon as Perceptor arrives you will be able to leave with him and go back to my estate to rest. I won't lie to you but there will be many optics on you this evening. Just stay by me and you'll be fine but let me know if you're feeling ill. OK?'

Optimus nodded, his Spark pulsing very fast as the shuttle came to a slow halt. The pair of them rose and moved to the shuttle door. Ultra Magnus walked tall and proud, slowly marching with the mighty hammer in his hand. Optimus followed, trying to give a good impression as they walked off the shuttle.

Climbing out Optimus looked up to see one of the great towers of Iacon which was currently hosting the function. All around mechs and femmes with important status's were walking towards the great tower. Some stopped to greet each other whilst a majority walked over to try and greet the Magnus. However they weren't the only ones that greeted them. A couple of Elite Guards suddenly appeared and acted as their bodyguards, shooing the crowds away.

Taking a deep breath Ultra Magnus raised an arm to Optimus, the young Prime looking at his gesture with a naive expression.

'Shall we then?'

For a moment he did nothing but then he slowly accepted the gesture whislt trying to act like it was a normal thing. It felt strange, holding his arm like that and walking infront of others like that. There were indeed many optics looking at him as they walked past and Optimus did his best to ignore him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as the optics of complete strangers stared at him. Despite being near the Magnus he felt naked and exposed, like as if they all knew what was really wrong with him.

Ultra Magnus felt the squeeze on his arm and looked down to see the distress on the young Prime's face.

'You feeling alright?' he asked.

Optimus looked up and nodded, trying to remain in control of his paranoia. He had to get through this evening, for his sake and for the Magnus.

Entering the great tower they were greeted by a couple of Council Members, both of them looking at Ultra Magnus with painted smiles on their vain faces.

'So good to see you Ultra Magnus! What a lovely evening this is. So is this the Prime Perceptor was telling us about?'

Optimus felt even more distressed when the two Council mechs peered down at him with observing optics.

'He certainly is a pretty thing,' laughed one of them.

'Yes, you've bagged yourself a keeper Magnus,' laughed the other.

Ultra Magnus kept a stern expression, showing the other two that he wasn't amused by their little humour. The Council mechs ceased their little comedy and tried to regain their composure.

'Yes, well the others are inside Ultra Magnus. The ceromony will begin in a few clicks so let us mingle with rest of the crowd.'

The Magnus sighed and walked past them, wanting to keep the young Prime far away from those two. Optimus quickly looked over to see that the Council mechs were giving him looks that disturbed him. He quickly looked away and walked onwards with the Magnus.

'Primus these Council mechs never cease to sicken me,' sighed the elder mech.

He peered down at Optimus.

'Feeling alright?'

'Y-yes Ultra Magnus,' replied the young Prime.

Walking into the main reception hall Optimus almost stopped dead in his tracks when he found himself in room filled with hundreds of mechs and femmes, all of them looking high class and well respected. Gentle music was playing, Energon wine was being served and the room was filled with annoying chattering and shrill laughs of high class 'bots.

The moment the pair of them entered the function, what felt like a million pair of optics suddenly locked on them. Optimus suddenly found he could not move and Ultra Magnus reluctantly had to drag him forward a little.

'Just keep calm,' whispered the Magnus, trying to keep the frightened Prime calm.

Optimus nodded and gulped, his grip on the Magnus tightening like mad.

As they walked further in, a beautiful and graceful looking femme suddenly glided over towards them, waving and smiling sweetly. She was followed by a strange looking short mech who looked well out of place within this function of high class 'bots. Whilst she looked like a graceful flower he looked like a rodent walking beside her, it looked so out of place. As the couple stood before them he slurpped on his Energon wine whislt the femme introduced themselves.

'Ultra Magnus! So good to see you! You remember Rattrap? My mate?'

The mech, named Rattrap, waved a lazy hand at him before consuming his beverage.

'Nice ta meet cha' big 'bot,' he cheered.

Ultra Magnus raised an optics brow.

'How could I not?' he replied.

'Anyway are you this evening Botanica?'

The femme smiled as she looked over at Optimus.

'Is this him? Oh he is just how I pictured him! You never told me he was this cute. Hello there, Optimus Prime is it? I am Botanica, a member of the Cybertronian High Council. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

Optimus politely bowed.

'A pleasure to meet you, ma'am,' he replied.

Botanica blushed and giggled like a young school femme.

'Oh and he has such nice manners! I think I may be envious of you dear Magnus,' she giggled.

'Oh yeah? He ain't that special! Ya got me babe and I'm all y'need,' snapped Rattrap.

Botanica giggled.

'Aw how sweet. Are you getting jealous?'

Rattrap grumbled and looked away whilst Ultra Magnus chuckled.

'Botnaica I sometimes wonder what you see in him.'

The femme smiled and patted her mate on the helm.

'He may be rough around the edges but thats what makes him special. Isn't that right dear?'

Rattrap sighed and shrugged.

'I'll be headin' over ta the drink counter. Want anything?'

'What I always have dear. Ultra Magnus? Optimus?'

Ultra Magnus deicded to take them up on their offer.

'Just two regualrs please, nothing fancy.'

Optimus nodded in agreement and the scruffy looking mech walked off to fecth their order.

The young Prime was surprised to see that such a beautiful femme like Botanica was with such a scruffy and quite frankly a rude street mech. She was so sofisticated and charming whilst he was rude and filfthy. She was tall and elegant whilst he was short and messy. Yet the pair of them didn't really seem to notice their differences. That or they just didn't care and ignored what others around them thought of them. Talk about an odd couple. Then again Optimus could not help but admire them somehow.

'So Botanica, why don't you tell Optimus how you two met?'

'Oh I must of told everyone a thousand times by now. Then again Optimus my dear this would be the first you've heard of it. Now then, it was a normal sol and I was on my way to purchase some-...'

'Botanica! You're not boring them with that old story again, are you?'

The 'bots looked up to see an old mech making his way towards them.

'Alpha Trion? I wasn't expecting to see you here.'

The elder mech walked over to them, smiling at them with his weary face.

'I thought about and decided to come. Also I wanted to see this mech I've been hearing so much about. You must be Optimus Prime?'

Optimus bowed politly to him as well, introducing himself and allowing the old Council mech to speak about him with Ultra Magnus.

A short time had passed but Optimus actually found he was enjoying himself within the company of these high class and important 'bots. A couple more had shown up and their behaviour around him was fairly decent, though they were incredibly curious about him. He had introduced himself to each of them and all of them responded with kind words. He even managed to detach himself from the Magnus's arm and drink his Energon calmly. They all seemed pleased with him and happy for the Magnus that he found someone to spend his remaining sols with. Optimus would smile polieting and allowed Ultra Magnus to fill in for him, yet he found that he wasn't as scared as he was before. He even failed to notice the many optics on him at the moment.

The topic had changed from all about him to Ultra Magnus's trip to planet Earth, which Optimus found that he had mixed feelings about. He decided to remian quiet and allow the Magnus to catch up with his friends. Hopefully Perceptor would be arriving soon.

He stood there quietly and listened to Ultra Magnus's conversation with the other Council mechs. It was mostly chit chat, catching up on old topics and small jokes they told amongst themselves, nothing really interesting. The young Prime looked around and it was the that he remembered what Ultra Magnus had told him earlier.

'There will be many optics on you this evening.'

He wasn't lying either.

They all looked at him with optics full of envy and spite or curiosity and interest. They whispered among themselves, talked loudly among the the other gossip around them and all of it seemed to be directed at him. He could hear what some of them were talking about when he focused his audios on certain areas.

Some were talking about business deals, some about past expiriences but a majority were talking about him. He could hear them and what some of them said didn't please him at all.

'The Magnus certianly has found a rather unique mech to be his.'

'But he looks so cheap. Certainly the good Magnus could do better.'

'I think he's rather appealing.'

'Maybe that's how he won him over. Why else would the Magnus want him?'

'It wouldn't surprise me that he seduced him...I've already heard things about him.'

'Yes, I heard he was thrown out of the adcademy.'

'Well that explains it then, doesn't it.'

Optimus frowned and looked down at his pedes, trying to block out the cruel words. Why were they so quick to judge him? This was the first time they had seen him, the first time they had met him and now they talked about him as if he were nothing more but a stain that needed to be cleaned away fast. Did they hate him just because he was with Ultra Magnus? Was that it? They were jealous of him? Or didn't they want someone like him to be with the Magnus?

He looked up for a split click, hoping he could spot Perceptor in the crowd. The plan was he was only going to be here for a little while just to show his face and he was pretty sure he had been here long enough. Sadly all he could only see a sea of vile optics looking at him. He looked back down at his pedes and continued to wait patiently by the Magnus's side. He refused another drink and replied to a few questions but time was starting to drag on.

'How are you feeling Optimus?'

The Prime looked up to see the elder mech looking down at him.

'I'm alright Ultra Magnus.'

'Are you certain? Don't worry, I'm sure Perceptor will be here shortly.'

Optimus nodded.

'This is quite a gathering,' said Optimus, wanting to talk about something to get him distracted from these jealous 'bots.

'Yes, these things are always full with the rich scum of our world,' snorted Ultra Magnus.

That made Optimus smile a little.

'They all can't be corrupted.'

Ultra Magnus smirked and then pointed over to a snobbish couple who were laughing at their own jokes.

'Those two own a company that manufactuers the material we use for our Space Bridges. They don't dare show themselves in public unless they've been to three beauty palaours.'

Optimus snorted. He could not imagine anyone doing something like that.

'And see him, the one in that bright green armour and that horrid cape? He can't stand to be seen without wearing that cape, made from imported material. He has a different one made for each function and it's rumoured that his wardrobe is larger than any femmes!'

The young Prime almost laughed out loud but placed his hand on his lips.

'It can't be that big.'

'I've seen it.'

'Have you?'

'It's twice the size of my estate. He's adding an extension on this sol.'

Optimus began laughing again, almost spilling his Energon. Ultra Magnus smiled as he watched Optimus laugh as if everything was normal. He had been worried that the pair of them would be misrable and tense throughout the whole evening. He had been worried about his health throughout the whole thing but so far everything was going quite well. He had been worried that Optimus might have fainted or worse. But no. Yes Optimus had been nervous at first but now he was calm able to relax around the large crowd. It was lovely to see that the young Prime was able to loosen up.

Ultra Magnus soon noticed too after being informed by a Steward that the presentation would start shortly. He was requiered to be there to present the 'bots with their awards and to welcome them to the Elite Guard. He wasn't so keen to leave Optimus alone with 'bots he barely knew.

'I say, does anyone know where Perceptor is? I've been expecting him.'

Botanica shook her head. Rattrap shrugged and Alpha Trion didn't reply. A nearby Council mech suggested something.

'I'm afraid we don't know where he is at the moment Ultra Magnus. I'll have one of the stewards seek is location.'

The Magnus sighed as Alpha Trion sent the command. Where was he? Perceptor should really be more considerate regarding this matter. This was important for Optimus's health and he knew that. Maybe he got a little sidetracked or something, decided to attempt another one of his expiriments. The presentations were going to start soon and he didn't want to leave the Prime by himself.

'Ah Ultra Magnus!'

The Magnus looked up and grimaced slightly. It was Hexal, a Council mech who was in charge of managing the treasury of Cybertron. The job had turned him into a greedy and corrupted mech who was only interested in his own personal gain. Then again he was like that before he got the job only a tad more ruthless but now he had gotten lazy but with a fouler attitude. He wore that disgusting fake smile and pretended like he cared but everyone knew that he was vile mech who cared for nothing but his own well being. He walked over and shook Ultra Magnus by the hand.

'So good to see you this evening my good Magnus, very good indeed!'

He looked over at Optimus and smiled in a strained and almost creepy way.

'Ah this must be the lucky 'bot. Aren't you a pretty little thing?'

Optimus was about to greet him back but was taken by surprise when the Council mech suddenly grabbed his arm and shook it.

'I have to say Ultra Magnus you've won the jackpot with this fair one!'

Ultra Magnus frowned as he watched the way Hexal held Optimus's hand. The way his fingers stroked his blue hands and how close he stood to him. There was another foul detail concerning this Council mech. He would frequent local Pleasurebot clubs, some that even Ultra Magnus visted with his close friends to have a few drinks and to releif stress with a willing partner. This may seem normal since it was most of them did every now and then but everyone knew that he was a perverted beast who flirted with anything that caught his interests. He actually got banned from a couple of bars and clubs for the way he treated the escorts and pleasurebots. He even flirted with some of the lower staff of the High Council complex causing a few complaints. Of course due to his position he always got away from it.

Now here he was holding Optimus Prime's hand and giving him that disturbing look that would make one feel ill. It was the same look he would give to those he was interested in. It was even starting to make the young Prime himself feel uneasy and he was trying to pull his arm away. Ultra Magnus calmly pulled Optimus away and pulled him to his side.

'Nice to see you too Hexal. I wasn't expecting to see you here.'

He didn't want to see him here more like. Hexal grinned again and shot Optimus a quick look.

'Well I thought I come down and have a look. To see these new Elite Guards, catch up with some old aqqaiuntences and what not. I see a lot of fair faces down here...very fair,' he added, looking at Optimus again.

Optimus looked away, feeling uncomfortable now. Ultra Magnus's frown got even bigger. Now he really didn't want to leave Optimus alone. Botanica and already dissapeared with Rattrap and Alpha Trion was with another group of 'bots. if Perceptor didn't get here soon then...

'Ultra Magnus sir! It's time.'

The Magnus looked down to see one of the Function 'bots addressing him.

'You need to make your way up to the stage now sir. We're starting in 5 clicks.'

Frag. This was bad. He looked down at Optimus and then back to the crowd. He still couldn't see Perceptor and he didn't want to leave Optimus alone with this vile person who had decided to stay with them. He quickly looked around and saw that no one else he could trust was around to look after the young Prime. All the 'bots he could trust had vanished into the crowd and he knew he could not just ask them to stay with the Prime. Already the crowds were moving towards the stage and the Elite Guard Recruits were standing there, awaiting their reward.

'Forgive me for my lateness Ultra Magnus.'

The two 'bots jumped out of shock when Perceptor's monotone voice came out of no where. Looking down they saw the red scientist 'bot standing there as if he had been standing there for the whole time.

'O-oh Perceptor. Where the frag have you been? You should of been here over a cycle ago.'

'Not important now that I'm here Ultra Magnus. Optimus Prime? Are you ready to return to the estate?'

Optimus nodded and looked up to Ultra Magnus with a tired smile.

'Well...I guess I better leave then.'

'Oh you can't stay?' asked Hexal.

'No, no. Optimus needs his rest,' said Ultra in a firm tone.

'Yes, I am feeling quite tired now.'

'See, now Hexal could you please let them know that I will be up shortly.'

The Council mech nodded, giving Optimus another look before walking off. Ultra Magnus rolled his optics in annoyance. He then looked back at Optimus who was ready to leave.

'I shall see you later then. I shall be along shortly.'

The younger mech nodded and bit his dermas. This was starting to get awkard and it was just a simple farewell. However to his surprise Ultra Magnus leaned down and gently planted a kiss on his helm. The small act stunned him for a moment before he withdrew and smiled in a sad way.

'See you later then.'

With that he walked off, heading towards the stage where the new Elite Guard 'bots were waiting for him to give them their new titles. Optimus watched him walk away and sighed, ignoring the stares that followed him as he left with Perceptor. They started talking about him as he walked past, he could detect the sounds of media capture equiment recording him and the glow of their optics looking at him yet he ignored them all. He was having that strange feeling again and it was making him feel confused. As they walked past the crowds he could hear Ultra Magnus's voice echo out across the room.

'Thank you for coming this evening. It is good to see you all once more and it warms my Spark that every mech and femme in here has come to houner these fine young 'bots, who are ready to join the fine ranks of the Elite Guard.'

His voice was followed by a loud applause and Optimus felt tempted to look back but Perceptor ushered him to follow. The Prime sighed as they continued. Why did he feel like he was walking away from something important? Why did he feel like he was leaving something behind? Why was it hurting him so? Maybe it was his nerves. He found that he was starting to feel the burn of the optics. This whole thing was making him feel a little ill.

Well then they had what they wanted at least. They had him walked out and paraded around with the Magnus. Allowed the elder mech to show off his new mate to be to the rest of Cybertron. They got what they wanted so could they please...just please...

'Leave us alone,' he whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Starting a New Life<strong>

'By the AllSpark, that had to be the worst thing that could ever have happened.'

'I never said it would be easy Ultra Magnus. On a positive side Optimus will now remain here in your estate to begin his recovery in peace.'

'Oh and what a wonderful way you started out on it. He needs help Perceptor, not to be paraded around like a...a trophy.'

'As I stated before it was so we could ensure that the plan would work without fail. The plan where we make certain that everyone including the Decepticons will see that you two are together and all he needed was to brave one evening and I calculated that he wouldn't have a mental breakdown thanks to the chemicals I provided.'

'What? You've drugged him?'

'The chemical he took this evening was mixed in with another harmless chemical that would help him relax. It is not classed as a drug if it makes you feel better. If he hadn't had taken it he might have fallen into a mental state and we could not afford that. It will have no effect on him and the Sparkling.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'There was no need to.'

'That is not the point Perceptor.'

On and on they went. It was clear that he had no chance to win against the monotone mech. Optimus sighed as he buried himself into his sheets, pretending he was asleep whilst Ultra Magnus argued with Perceptor in another room over how the evening went. Ultra Magnus had been against the whole thing from the start and was not happy that the young Prime had suffered, believing that the Scientist wasn't at all interested in helping him recover. Perceptor would simply state that he was making tough decisions on how to keep Optimus and his young one safe whilst protecting them from Decepticons.

Optimus found that he wasn't even that bothered to learn that Perceptor had drugged him somehow...or maybe that was the drugs talking. Whatever it was he just wanted to rest.

As he tried to sleep, Ultra Magnus continued with his charades of anger.

'He was nervous throughout the whole thing. He didn't want to be there but I had to listen to you and drag him in there against his will. They all stared at him as if he was a pest and even afterwards they spoke of him as if he were a joke.'

'That I cannot prevent. I knew that many would find him disturbing and unnatural but there is nothing I can do to change their ways about how they feel about him and even if Optimus was not in this condition they would still treat him in such a manner.'

'I know. I know. It's just I...can't stand the way they treated him.'

'You'll be glad to know that it is my strongest recommendation that he is to avoid 'bots like them for his own health.'

'Ha, you think that will stop them?'

'No.'

Ultra Magnus sighed as he slumped into his chair whilst Perceptor stood by, sipping his energon. He wiped his tired brow and twisted his aching joints that clicked and snapped in relief. Primus this had been one evening that he so wanted to forget fast and he could only hope it hadn't affected Optimus in a bad way. Well most of it wasn't so bad it was just towards the end where it became unbearable.

After Optimus had left and after he presented the awards he got an audio full from various 'bots about his supposed mate-to-be.

They crowded him like a swarm and asked him if they were really serious about each other. They asked if the young Prime was the one who first made a move on him, if he was the one who suggested that they should start a relationship together. They asked if they were truly in love or was this just a little fling. They wanted to know why he suddenly left and if it was because he found it boring.

Some he managed to explain but the rest he made up. He just wanted them to leave him alone.

Unfortunately the Council 'bots he wasn't fond of managed to catch up with him and they themselves began to explain why having a 'bot like Optimus for a mate was a bad idea. They went on about how he would affect his image and that he wasn't a good influence on him. That Optimus wasn't fit or healthy enough to be his and that he should reconsider his decision on it.

The Magnus just told them that he had chosen Optimus and that was final. The rest was none of their concern.

He could see it in their optics that they weren't pleased and he knew that he would have to keep an optic on them for Optimus's safety.

'Why does my personal life have to be their concern? Can't they just leave me in peace?'

'They merely care for your public appearance for it reflects upon theirs as well. It will pass but for now be mindful of what they do.'

Sadly that was the only thing he could do. Just ignore them and get on with it.

'Well then Perceptor, what do you have planned for Optimus? When does his proper treatment begin?'

Perceptor placed his glass down and took his specs off to wipe them.

'Tomorrow I will let him rest and read the material I acquired for him. The following sol I will spend a few cycles with him. Just to talk with him that is.'

Ultra Magnus sat up.

'You do know how to handle it? I mean, do you have any sort of experience in a matter like this?'

The scientist looked up after placing his specs back on.

'I will admit that I've only dealt with a small number of cases like this and only briefly. I am actually speaking with a medic who was recently assigned to care for a 'bot who has unfortunately suffered a similar fate to that of Optimus Prime.'

That made Ultra Magnus look up with a startled expression. Someone else had suffered like Optimus? Recently?

'Explain,' he demanded.

'He was attacked by Decepticons whilst defending a space bridge. He is not carrying if that's what you wish to know. Unfortunately I've learned that he is in a different state compared to Optimus Prime. Where Optimus Prime is suffering from depression and guilt, the one who I speak of is in a state of denial and is being what one would call 'stubborn' about his treatment. According to the notes he is trying to act like nothing has happened and would get angry if someone tried to talk to him about it. Also, unlike Optimus Prime, many do know what had happened to him so he has also become a little withdrawn.'

Ultra Magnus could not believe it. He just could not believe what he had heard. He sunk into his chair in disbelief and sighed heavily, hiding his tired face behind his large hands and moaned. Someone else had suffered a vile attack from a Decepticon other than Optimus? And to make it worse most of the public were aware of it. There were people who knew that he had suffered in an awful way. Optimus was lucky that no one other than himself, Ratchet and Perceptor were aware of his true condition. Dam those Decepticons. Was there no end to the foul grief that they brought to his Autobot soldiers? Was it their sick joy to torture young Autobots like this? In this horrid way?

'Why was I not told?'

'You had been informed, from what I was told.'

He had? When? He did not recall anyone telling him anything about this. He would have remembered if someone had told him about a sensitive matter like this. Maybe he didn't hear it or someone didn't explain it very well. Whatever the reason he didn't hear about it, there was another 'bot in need of aid.

'Who is it?'

Perceptor didn't reply but rose to leave.

'I think it would be best if you heard it from someone else rather than me. I must take my leave now Ultra Magnus, I have work to finish.'

Then without even wishing him a good evening he turned and left, not even giving the Magnus a chance to get his answer. The elder mech sighed and slumped back into his chair as Perceptor's foot falls faded away. It sounded cold but he was too tired to care at the moment. Tomorrow he would get his answer and he would make sure whoever that 'bot was he would get the proper treatment he needed.

Speaking of which...

The Magnus quietly rose from his desk and walked over to Optimus's room, opening the door as quietly as he could. Peering into the dark room he could see a small form hiding underneath the thick blankets of the berth. He stirred slightly and groaned gently in his slumber but made no more movement. The elder mech sighed and crept over to the sleeping form of the young Prime. Perceptor had informed him that Optimus went straight to his berth the moment they returned. He had been quiet on the way back to the estate and Perceptor had noted that Optimus was indeed feeling a little down.

Ultra Magnus carefully sat at the edge of the berth and peered down at Optimus.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,' sighed the elder mech.

Optimus did indeed look like there was nothing wrong with him as he slept. It was almost as if nothing had happened to him in the real world and that he wasn't suffering but just resting from a normal tiring day. He was as calm as the night sky and just as beautiful. There was no pained expression upon his fair face. There was no troubling sounds from his sweet voice. There were no signs of him struggling in his sleep. He must be dreaming of happy thoughts and that was a good thing. He didn't want Optimus to suffer from nightmares of the past.

The Magnus gently caressed his face and leaned down to plant another kiss upon his brow.

He knew that Optimus wasn't ready for him. He knew that Optimus may never want to be his in their pretend life together. That he wasn't ready to start a true relationship with anyone in his current state. Yet he could not resist holding him and gently kissing him in such a way. It sounded sad and cowardly that he could only do it whilst the Prime rested but he could not resist. Optimus would get upset if he attempted it whilst he was awake. He still hoped that the young Prime would accept him...then maybe this fantasy would become a reality.

Sighing he caressed his face once more before getting up to leave.

'Goodnight Optimus,' he sighed before shutting the door.

As the room was filled with darkness once more a pair of blue optics slowly on lined. Optimus sat up and looked towards the door of his room. He listened to Ultra Magnus's foot falls as he walked away and back to his own quarters. Once everything was quiet he laid back down and tried to sort out his own troubled thoughts.

He pretended to slumber as the Magnus entered the room and did not stir as the Magnus held him and kiss him. He knew that he would not dare try anything to hurt him but he found that he felt a little scared when he felt the elder mech's lips touch his helm and his hands caress his face. In fact he almost flinched the moment he felt contact. He also thought he was going to act all messed up again but thankfully he hadn't. He knew it was act of kindness and care but it still left some sort of emotion within him that made him feel nervous.

Maybe it was his nerves or he was being paranoid. Paranoid that he might end up seducing him again and hurt him. He had already hurt him so much. Yet the Magnus clearly still loved him. He even kissed him when he left him at the function. He assumed it was all part of the act, to make it look real so that others would believe that they were a happy little couple. Still when he did it felt a little...real...as if it wasn't pretend but a true act of love. He knew this was only going to make things harder on the pair of them.

* * *

><p>Although it did do the job wonderfully, Optimus found that the energon and medicine Perceptor had given him tasted bitterly awful and was hard to swallow without the need to purge it out. Placing his empty glass down a large white hand picked it up. The young Prime watched as Ultra Magnus took his empty glass to be cleaned whilst explaining to him what was happening this sol.<p>

'I will be in a few meetings this morning unfortunately, most of them started up for no reason but to keep me busy. One of them is relevant though for I will decide who to send back to Earth in the place of Sentinel Prime. Hopefully I will be back this evening where we can talk. Until then Perceptor has asked if you read the material he has brought for you.'

Optimus nodded, ticking off each one in his head. Ultra Magnus began to gather his own things he needed for the meetings.

'Do you know who you will be sending back?'

Ultra Magnus shrugged.

'Due to the fact that our Primes have been thinned out I might have to find a Minor who is more than ready enough to become a Prime or maybe even send one who has the right qualities but has no title yet. I have a few good names but it will be a joint decision before we chose.'

The young Prime sighed and nodded.

'I hope you find a good one.'

'We will,' promised Ultra Magnus, making sure he had all of his documents together.

'I will only have the best sent to replace yo-...Sentinel. Also I'll have someone sent up to check on you since Perceptor is regrettably unavailable today.'

Optimus was partly glad that he wouldn't have to see Perceptor again today. That mech always gave him this horrid cold feeling and he didn't want to be around him for a little while. He knew he meant well but...he was just so cold. It was almost as if he did it on purpose.

'Who will you send up?'

'Someone I trust,' replied the Magnus, feeling a little rushed.

He had to leave now or else he would suffer listening to the Council mechs moan at him for being adrift. Double checking he had all the docs he needed he made his way to leave but not before patting Optimus on the helm.

'Have a pleasant sol and if you need anything-...'

'I'll call you, I know Ultra Magnus. Please don't worry about me and get on with your day.'

Ultra Magnus smirked.

'I sometimes forget you were built with a good CPU. See you later and enjoy reading those data pads.'

Optimus nodded and watched as the elder mech left, giving him one final wave before walking out the door. The Prime listened out, hearing the door open and close behind the elder mech and soon the estate was quiet and he found himself to be quite alone. Sighing he paused for a moment before he sat up and made his way back to his quarters. Maybe he should have a look at those data pads and prepare himself for what was to come. Who knows there might be something useful in them?

Looking at the pile of data pads he had left on his table the young Prime began to sort them into a more organized pile. Which should he read first? He looked at each of them, wondering which one would be the best to look at. One of them was called 'So you're a Carrier now?' with a cute picture of a sparkling in a cradle. Optimus could not help but coo over the adorable picture and it almost made him wonder what his own sparkling may look like. Then again that wasn't such a good idea and he looked at another one. The next one was just a simple guide to how to be a good Sire and Carrier. Another one was called 'Preparing to birth a sparkling' and it came with a media disc.

Thinking it might be interesting to watch he popped the disc into the media reader and sat back as the screen came online. A few clicks had passed and then the screen turned pink, little decorations flew around and a cartoon version of a nurse femme appeared with a loud grin.

'Greetings soon-to-be Carrier and/or Sire. Welcome to the preparing to birth your sparkling media disc, where I will do my best to help you prepare for the day your sparkling is brought into the world. I am your guide during this presentation. You may call me Elia.'

Optimus could not help but smile as the nurse femme waved and moved around like it was the night of falling sparks.

'So please answer the following question. Is this your first sparkling? Please answer with either yes or no.'

Sitting up Optimus got himself into it.

'Yes,' he replied.

The nurse femme smiled and the back ground changed to a light green colour and a cartoon crib.

'So this is your first sparkling? Oh how wonderful! You must be excited. Now please answer the next question. Are you the Sire? The Carrier? Or are both of you watching this together?'

'I'm the Carrier,' answered Optimus.

Elia giggled and spun around in animated joy.

'Ah the Carrier. You role throughout the whole process is very important for you are the one who will birth the sparkling and bring the dear thing into this world. If you have any questions please ask right now.'

Optimus pondered for a moment. What did he really need to know about birthing a sparkling? He didn't have a clue about them other than the small piece of data he had read back on Earth. Maybe he should start with the basics and hopefully some more questions will present themselves along the way.

'Explain the whole process of being a Carrier.'

The femme nurse bowed and shrunk into the corner whilst a cartoon demo began to roll. A cartoon mech and femme appeared and they too waved at Optimus.

'Both mechs and femmes are able to become Carriers. The only difference is that femmes can bear more than one whilst mechs can only bear one at a time. In fact femmes can birth many sparklings in their lifetime but mechs can only bear a certain number before their reproduction equipment finally wears out. By listening to your voice I assume that you are a mech. Please confirm this.'

'I am a mech.'

The cartoon femme vanished and only the mech remained.

'So you are a mech? Wonderful. Let us begin. Once the Sire and the Carrier have merged sparks and exchanged transfluids the process begins. It has three stages in total and lasts for fifth teen stellar cycles. The first stage is the new sparklings spark will remained latched onto your spark for five orbital cycles. Whilst this is happening the sparklings chamber will begin to develop behind your own spark chamber so don't be surprised if new equipment starts to grow within you.'

The cartoon of the mech suddenly displayed his insides and Optimus saw that two spots were highlighted. His spark chamber and some other chamber within his abdomen.

'Whilst it is latched onto your spark the transfluids you exchanged with your partner will remain in your lower reproduction chamber. Whilst here they will mix with each other, absorbing the chemicals from your body whilst your drink the appropriate energon and in time mold into what we call the protoform base. The protoform base contains the signature of both yourself and your partner, making it unique.'

Huh. That seemed to make sense. Though Optimus found it a little disturbing that his fluids have been mixing with Megatron's. Forming together, becoming one until together they would create a unique being. The idea made him feel a little sick.

'If I may, are you still in stage one? If so how long have you been in stage one?'

'O-oh...yes and I've been in stage one for about four orbital cycles.'

The femme giggles again.

'Wonderful. In one orbital cycle you will enter stage two. This one will make you feel a little tired but it only lasts for about one orbital cycle.'

The cartoon mech began to change.

'Once the sparklings spark has grown enough to survive on its own it will then move to the sparklings chamber located behind your own spark chamber. When this happens the protoform base will move to join with it.'

The cartoon mech's insides showed that the sparklings spark and the protoform base were moving to another chamber in the mech's body.

'Once there they will merge with each other. The spark and the protoform base becoming one. The spark will set off reactions with the protoform base, causing it to develop and form into the body it will need to live it's own life. Soon after one orbital cycle it will become a new born sparkling. A spark with its own body. Isn't that wonderful. I will warn you that this stage will drain you of energy so don't be alarmed if you feel tired and ill during this stage.'

Optimus sighed upon hearing this news. That was all he needed. An orbital cycle of feeling ill and drained. Of course with the chemicals he was taking that won't happen for another three orbital cycles.

'Now onto the final stage. This stage will not be as bad as stage two but you still feel tired and heavy. Your chassis will begin to expand as the body grows and develops circuitry, wiring and its own unique equipment.'

The cartoon began to show a sparkling within the cartoon mech. As it grew the cartoon mech's chassis did indeed began to expand.'

'Out of curiosity, how big was your partner? Is he the same build as you? Is he slightly bigger than you? Or is he much bigger compared to you?'

Optimus frowned. Megatron was a giant compared to him.

'He is much bigger compared to me.'

'So he is much bigger than you. It is recommended that you visit your local medic for although it is not a bad thing to mate with a Sire who is much bigger than you it might damage your insides for it will grow to quite a large size depending which traits it will inherit.'

Thank Primus he was seeing Perceptor then. Last thing he needed was for his chassis to explode from within. However the whole thing was reminding him of that horrid dream he had back on Earth. That horrid nightmare where black ooze spilled from his chassis, consuming his base and his friends and a horrible creature emerging from his insides. Thinking about him made the poor thing feel ill again and he hugged himself in comfort.

What if that did happen? What if the sparkling did grow too big? What if what happened in that dream came true?

'...and that is the whole process of birthing a sparkling! Now if you have any questions please ask and I will do my best to answer.'

Looking up Optimus saw the nurse femme had taken up the whole screen again, smiling at him and awaiting a question. Maybe she could provide him with some answers to some of his concerns.

'What would happen if the sparkling is too big for me to birth?'

The femme smiled and spun again.

'This is a concern for most couples who have a major size difference but it should not worry you so. Sometimes Carriers mate with Sires who are twice their size, maybe even three times their size. This has been a concern for the medical department for eons but they have developed a chemical substance that will help keep the sparkling at a reasonable size. However there have been cases where the sparkling was unable to shrink or stay at a reasonable size.'

Optimus sat up now getting concerned.

'What if that happens?'

'If this happens do not fret. Consult your medic and he or she will decide the best course of action for you. Believe me when I say this but you weren't the first one who has birthed a sparkling that was too big for them.'

'W-what happened to the other ones?'

'I'm sorry but could you please specify your question?'

'I...what happened to the other Carriers who have birthed sparklings that were too big for them?'

The femme smiled again and it was starting to get annoying.

'Although I do not have all the information regarding their situations, each of them did undergo special treatments and/or operations. I do not have any records of any failures or casualties nor the details of their treatments. Do not worry, Cybertron has one of the greatest medical centres in the entire galaxy!'

That still wasn't helping him. Why the frag didn't this dam disc contain all the information he needed? He was starting to panic now. What if the sparkling grew too big for him to handle? What if the chemicals that Perceptor provided him didn't help at all? What if...they both died?

'Are there any other questions you wish to ask?'

Optimus bit his dermas and looked back at the screen. The femme looked back at him with that awful smile and waited for him to ask another question.

'Can...Can an Autobot bear a Decepticon sparkling?'

The femme suddenly frowned and shrugged.

'I am sorry but I do not how to respond to that question.'

Optimus shuddered and stood up, glaring at the screen.

'Can an Autobot and a Decepticon have a Sparkling together?'

The cartoon femme once again shrugged.

'I am sorry but I do not how to respond to that question.'

Optimus slammed his fists onto the table. He had to know. He had to know if he was truly the first Autobot to bear a Decepticon sparkling. He needed to know if it was indeed possible to survive it. Why didn't this dam media disc have the answer? Looking at the data pad it came with he found that the disc had been manufactured in the sols before the Great War, meaning that this disc had no clue what an Autobot or Decepticon was.

Sighing in frustration he removed the disc and looked though all the other data pads, hoping that they would contain answers. Only a couple of them were up-to-date and both of them said the same thing. A sparkling between an Autobot and a Decepticon is highly unlikely since they evolved differently. It is possible but in a million to one chance. It has been deemed impossible by many and if it does happen then they could only learn from it rather than predict what would happen. Which meant that even Perceptor wasn't sure what may happen once it was all over.

Trying to calm himself Optimus made himself an energon that would help him relax. All he could do now was wait and listen to all that Perceptor had to say.

'What else can I do?' he sighed.

'There's nothing I can do until it's born. I just hope...we both make it.'

Looking out of a large window he watched as the vast city of Iacon moved on without as so much as noticing him. Sadly the Prime did not know was that now Cybertron was very aware of him.

* * *

><p>The morning was almost over and Ultra Magnus felt like he needed to lie down with a warm glass of energon and some energy nibbles. Not because the meetings were driving him mad, not at all in fact. He managed to accomplish many things that pleased him and even managed to arrange Kup to find him a suitable replacement for Sentinel Prime on Earth. He could rely on Kup for he was the one who trained many good Autobots, including Optimus, Sentinel and Rodimus. Heck he even managed to settle a debate over material supplies that had been going on for some time now.<p>

It was the constant bickering about his mate-to-be that was driving him insane.

Every chance they got to, they pounced on him and asked him all sorts of things.

Were they serious? How long have they been together? Why did he chose him? Was this all such a good idea? Was it because Optimus happened to be young and pretty? Was Optimus even serious about him? Did Optimus seduce him first? Was this some sort of an excuse for Optimus to climb back up the ladder he fell down?

Ultra Magnus wanted to hit them with the horrid way they talked about Optimus. They made it sound like he was the one who was trying to use the Magnus as a tool to get him back in the spotlight. This was Optimus Prime for frags sake, not Sentinel!

Sitting in a quiet hallway with a couple of Council mechs close by, Ultra Magnus tried to ignore what they were saying for once again it was just nonsense.

'Have you seen what the media 'bots have said about you and your little Prime?'

The Magnus looked up and sighed.

'Let me guess, I'm an old fool with a silly young flirt?'

The Council mech frowned and dumped the data pad before him. Ultra Magnus peered down and read what it said.

'Ultra Magnus now courting a possible mate-to-be, who has been identified as Space Bridge Repair Commander Optimus Prime. Is this for real or does the Magnus have a thing for hot young 'bots with a dead end job?'

Ultra Magnus just rolled his optics and pushed the data pad away. He was not in the mood for this nonsense. It was just like the media 'bots to find some dirt on the one person that Cybertron was focused on at the current moment. It helped them sell their data pads and Ultra Magnus didn't really care.

'Can't you see Ultra Magnus? He will ruin you. You must get rid of him at once,' pleaded the Council mech.

'This is none of your concern. Let them say what they want, I do not care at all what they say about me.'

The Council mech made an upset noise, clearly not please that his plea fell on a deaf audio. Alpha Trion was nearby and he looked down at the data pad as well.

'They'll say anything to get the citizens to buy their garbage. What you should be concerned about Ultra Magnus is how this might affect your mate-to-be. He isn't exactly in the perfect mental state at the moment, is he?'

Ultra Magnus sighed and nodded.

'I know, I know. I have explained to him what this might do to him...and he is willing to go through with it.'

Most of it was a lie. He had told Optimus what Cybertron may think of him but he knew that it might not affect his true mental state very well. All he could do was hide him away until Cybertron had found something else to focus its negative emotions onto.

'Speaking of which, will we get to see him sometime?'

The Magnus shot a look at Alpha Trion who just smiled back with his ancient face.

'I just thought that he is a nice young mech and would like to chat with him over some energon. Just between us with none of these fools around.'

That actually sounded nice for a change. He actually was able to picture it in his mind. Spending an afternoon over some energon drinks and oil cakes with the ancient mech sounded liked a very nice idea in fact. Unlike the others Alpha Trion was a kind old mech who didn't care to interfere with the lives of others. His policy was a simple and clean one, let others live their lives so he could get on with his. The personal life of others around him wasn't his concern unless he needed to step in. Plus Optimus didn't seem to mind being around the ancient mech. In fact he was calm and relaxed around him. Then again Optimus was under the influence of a relaxation chemical.

'That sounds like a good idea. I might be able to book a table at the crystal cafe one day.'

Alpha Trion smiled.

'I look forward to it.'

'I actually look forward to seeing your beautiful friend again too.'

The two 'bots grimaced when they heard the sound of Hexal's crude voice. Looking up they saw him walking alongside Council mech Braxis, who had met Optimus when he first arrived on Cybertron and openly displayed his thoughts on the whole thing. He was still very bitter about it and was constantly trying to convince the Magnus to reconsider about making the young Prime his mate.

'Ultra Magnus, have you-...'

'Braxis, unless you are going to talk to me about the current affairs in Sim Fur then do not bother.'

Braxis pulled his dermas back in a silent snarl whilst Hexal laughed.

'Ah come on Braxis. That Optimus Prime isn't so bad. He's pretty and young with a fine looking body, all the Magnus needs in a mate! Right Ultra Magnus?'

The Magnus sighed again. He was right but for all the wrong reasons. He loved Optimus because he had a lovely personality and strong willed mind.

'I was merely thinking of the Magnus's public appearance,' hissed Braxis.

'Or your own,' sneered Ultra Magnus quietly.

As the mechs spoke among themselves and Ultra Magnus managed to block them out, a young femme suddenly appeared and approached them.

'Begging your pardon Ultra Magnus but Perceptor has requested to see you.'

The Magnus looked at the femme surprised.

'He has?'

'Yes and...forgive me if you do not believe me sir but he seemed...angry.'

That caught everyone's attention and they all looked at the femme with surprised expressions. Perceptor? Angry? That was like saying that Decepticons wanted peace with the Autobots, it just did not make sense. In fact it sound wrong, terribly wrong. Whilst the Council mechs wondered what on Cybertron the scientist was so angry about and why it concerned the Magnus, Ultra Magnus started to get worried. This could only mean it had something to do with Optimus, but what had got him so angry? If that was even possible when it came to Perceptor.

'Where is he?' asked the Magnus, standing up.

'He said he will meet you in your estate and he has asked if you would make haste sir.'

Ultra Magnus thanked the femme and excused himself from the group. As he left the council mechs gather and spoke among themselves.

'I wonder what that was all about.'

'It must have something to do with that Prime?'

'Has his illness taken a turn for the worse?'

'Hopefully.'

'That was cold.'

'Can that big brained creep actually get angry?'

'I can't even imagine that.'

As they bickered and chattered, Longarm observed and pondered.

'So far I have nothing,' he growled bitterly.

He had seen Optimus at the function but could not get close enough. He waited for the Magnus to leave him alone but then that accursed Perceptor showed up and took him away. So far he had learnt nothing. It had only been three sols since they returned but the Decepticon spy should of had some information about what was going on. So far he had nothing. Ultra Magnus was indeed hiding something though for he was keeping the Prime locked away and only allowed the emotionless scientist up there.

'What is he hiding?'

What was wrong with the Prime? What secret were they hiding? And how the frag was he going to get his answers?

Right now he needed to set some goals. That was how he worked, he did everything in steps and made easy-to-reach goals. It made his job far more easier and it was why he was better than that 'shoot first ask questions later' Lugnut. The first goal was to find a way to reach Optimus and gain his trust. The thing that was stopping him from accomplishing this was the dam Magnus hiding him up in his estate. So his current task was to somehow find a way to get the Magnus to bring him down. The only way he could do that was to put the Magnus in a position where he had no choice but to bring him down.

'He can't keep him up there forever.'

His plotting was interrupted when the femme suddenly came over to him.

'Excuse me Longarm Prime but I was asked-...'

'Is this from Blurr?'

'Y-yes sir.'

'Then go away, you're wasting my time.'

The femme sighed sadly and trotted away. Longarm growled angrily. Couldn't that blue idiot take a fragging hint? How many more times did he have to tell that speedy little twit that he wasn't interested? Oh who cared about him, he had bigger things to worry about.

'And nothing will stop me.'

* * *

><p>Entering his estate, Ultra Magnus found he was starting to feel very uncomfortable when he spotted Perceptor in the hallway. The scientist seemed to emit a faint aura of simulated anger and distress. The moment the elder mech entered his estate he turned to look at him with very cold blue optics hidden behind his yellow specs. It was just as the femme had told him. Somehow the scientist did display that he was clearly angry about something. He seemed to be glaring at the elder mech, his arms folded and his optics fixated on him. If he was like this without emotions he hated to see him when he actually had the ability to be angry.<p>

In fact how long had he been here? It had only taken him a few clicks to get here but just how long had Perceptor been here? Where was Optimus? Was he still reading those data pads or did he fail to notice that the scientist was in the estate?

'Perceptor? Where is Optimus?'

'He was kind enough to fetch me some energon. He has been reading the material I provided for him and has now many questions to ask me. However there is something I must discuss with you at once.'

Ultra Magnus grimaced. Perceptor actually did look and sound angry despite sounding like a monotone computer. What had he done to upset him?

'What is it Perceptor? What has gotten you so...upset?'

Even saying that about Perceptor sounded off. The scientist stepped forward and looked up at Ultra Magnus.

'Ultra Magnus sir. As I said before I am very aware of your attraction to that Prime.'

This again?

'Yes Perceptor I do but-...'

'I have known you for a very long time Ultra Magnus. A very long time. I know that you are an honourable and decent mech who would never stoop so low as to cheat his way to get what he wants. That you would do it with patience and a calm mind. I also do remember what it was like to strive to get the one you love to love you back. It can drive one insane.'

Ultra Magnus wasn't sure what to think of what Perceptor was saying. He had never seen this side of him before. Wheeljack had told him that there were times when the emotionless mech was about to display faint signs of emotion but they were very rare. He only got like that when something truly angered him or drove him into some sort of state where he had no choice but to display a small amount of emotion. What was he building this up to? The scientist just shook his head and continued to glare up at him.

'I also know from what you told me that on the planet Earth you had tried to express your love for the Prime but it had failed. That would be quite upsetting for one who has loved another for quite some time.'

The Magnus nodded, he had told Perceptor that when they first arrived back on Cybertron. What did this have to do with anything though?

'Which is why I must ask you, and I expect a true answer.'

The hallway was suddenly quiet and all the elder mech could hear was the sound of his Spark pulsing. Ultra Magnus actually found he was feeling nervous and was anxious to find out what had gotten Perceptor so upset.

'At any time on the planet Earth...did you attempt to force Optimus Prime to take a substance against his will?'

What?

'I...I beg your pardon?'

'Did you give Optimus Prime a substance that would send him into a state of sexual frenzy, and was it against his will?'

Ultra Magnus could not believe what he was hearing. What was Perceptor accusing him of? What was this nonsense about forcing Optimus to take some sort of substance? In fact the elder mech was starting to get angry at the accusation and his temper began to rise as Perceptor continued to glare at him.

'What is this Perceptor? You dare come here and accuse me of something that I don't even know about? What are you talking about? What is this about a substance and-...'

'Did any of your crew carry any of these sub-...'

'PERCEPTOR! Would you PLEASE explain what you are talking about? I am a little lost here and I need to understand what you are talking about before I can even give you any straight answers, if I have any! So please. From the very beginning...explain what is going on.'

The scientist sighed and wiped his specs again.

'Ever heard of Sparks Desire EX?'

Ultra Magnus blinked. That sounded familiar but he wasn't quite sure where he had heard of it. Maybe someone told him about it or something? His memory hadn't been working well lately.

'It's an aphrodisiac developed at my lab. In fact Wheeljack was the one who created the original Sparks Desire about 37 stellar cycles ago and even tested it on himself in a...private experiment. Sparks Desire EX was a more powerful version and was put on the shelves right before you left for Earth. I take it you never heard of it?'

'I've...heard of it I think. However Perceptor you are my medic. You should know that I don't like using chemicals or drugs.'

Perceptor just stared blankly at him.

'I was merely making sure.'

'Now would you kindly explain what this has to do with Optimus?'

Perceptor sighed and sat down on a nearby couch.

'I found traces of it in his energon samples.'

Ultra Magnus felt like the colour of his armour had drained away.

'W-what?'

'I had come to the conclusion that Optimus Prime wouldn't be able to get his hands on it for it was put on the shelves and made only available on Cybertron whilst he was missing on the field, so none of his team mates would even have any on them either. After studying it I also concluded that Optimus Prime was given an overdose of the substance. The substance in questions sends one into a sexual frenzy, which would explain that incident before you left Earth. Since I doubted that Optimus Prime would go against the warning I assumed that someone must of given it to him whilst he remained unaware.'

The Magnus listened but could not believe what he was hearing. Optimus had been...drugged? It did indeed explain why Optimus suddenly became aroused and seduced him in such a way but...who would do such a thing?

'I should also point out that Sparks Desire EX was taken off the shelves a few deca cycles after you left for Earth.'

That did not sound good. Not at all. The science and medical research prided themselves on the products they made and developed. Taking something they created away from the public meant that something had gone very wrong and the fact that Optimus had somehow taken some of it was really concerning.

'Why?' asked the Magnus, trying to keep his rage inside.

'It left some...side effects on those who would take it. Which reminds me, I need an energon sample from yourself before I leave.'

'What? What side effects?' demanded the Magnus.

'It depends. Some would forever find themselves addicted to interfacing whilst others sensitivity levels would increase. I have concluded due to other tests that Optimus Prime's sensitivity has increased by ten times.'

And someone had the gull to give Optimus some of this?

'Who would DARE do this?' snarled the Magnus.

Before Perceptor could even begin to answer to his rage filled question the pair of them heard the sound of something shattering. The two 'bots looked up and much to the Magnus's horror he saw that Optimus was standing in the hallway with a shattered glass on energon near his pedes. He didn't know how long he had been there but judging by the sick look on his pale face meant that he had been there long enough. Silence filled the hallway as the three 'bots looked at each other, the only sound was the faint noise of trembling metal. The young Prime's face was filled with sickened expression, his optics full of horror and his dermas trembling. The purple puddle of energon slowly seeped down the hallway whilst everything was still. No one knew at the time what to say.

'I...I was w-what?' he whimpered.

Perceptor turned to face him whilst Ultra Magnus tried to find the right words to keep the Prime calm.

'Optimus Prime it is recommended that you remain calm.'

That didn't work. The young Prime began to back away with twitching legs and shaking his head.

'Someone d-drugged me? That w-was the reason...I did that?'

Ultra Magnus slowly took a step forward.

'Optimus you have every right to be upset but please keep calm,' pleaded the Magnus.

Unfortunately Optimus began to get angry and he glared at the pair of them. After all that had happened to him and to hear something like that made the poor young thing get upset and enraged. All this time he thought that there was something wrong with him. That because he was ravaged and ruined by a Decepticon it did something to him that made him act in such a way. But no. Someone he thought he could trust had poisoned him, drugged him into a horrid mental state that drove him to the brink of insanity. All this time he thought he was ill. All this time he thought he was sick. No. No that was not the case. Someone had done this to him. Someone had the nerve to send him on this road trip to the pit. Someone had abused his faith and trust, tricked him and hurt him in ways that no one could possibly imagine.

Heaving like mad and glaring at them in pure spite he cried out in rage.

'Was it you? WAS IT YOU? DID YOU DO IT?'

The young Prime stormed over to Ultra Magnus and started slamming his fists against his chassis. His optics welled up with bitter rage filled tears and he cried out in confused anger and spite.

'DID YOU? DID YOU WANT ME SO MUCH THAT YOU DRUGGED ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DID TO ME? DID YOU? DID YOU?'

Unable to do anything against the angered Prime out of fear he may hurt him, Ultra Magnus grabbed Optimus and held him tight whilst trying to be gentle. Optimus screamed and kicked, determined to carry out his pent up rage.

'GET OFF! UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME NOW!'

Optimus struggled against him with such force that Ultra Magnus almost dropped him. He was filled with so much rage and spite that it was making the poor young thing act like a mad mech. He even bit Ultra Magnus and kicked him as hard as he could. The elder mech looked to the scientist with pleading optics, wanting him to do something, anything to get the Prime to calm down. Thankfully Perceptor had a EMP generator at hand, similar to the one he built for Ratchet. Stepping forward he set it to unleash a controlled short blast that managed to stun Optimus. He suddenly went limp in Ultra Magnus's arms and collapsed against the elder mech's chassis.

The hallway was quiet once more an Ultra Magnus sighed in relief.

'Get him on the berth,' ordered Perceptor.

The Magnus obeyed without question and carried the passed out Prime to his room. Gently laying him on the berth he looked down at him with pitiful and woeful optics whilst the scientist began administering some shots onto the Prime. He had never seen Optimus like that before. It was quite scary. He had always viewed Optimus as a calm and composed mech but then again who could blame him? For three orbital cycles he had believed that something was wrong with him mentally. He thought that he was had truly become mentally sick and that he was dangerous. It was why he locked himself up in his cabin. It was why he did his best to avoid Ultra Magnus. He thought that he was the problem. That he would only cause pain to others around him.

It was not.

Someone...someone had slipped him something and that something was the reason he acted strange that one time. Now that Optimus had learned that he had been drugged and he had been innocent this whole time it was no surprise that he would react in such a way. Whoever had done this...was seriously going to pay.

'This may affect the sparkling as well. I may need to alter his medicine.'

Ultra Magnus said nothing but continued to look down at the sleeping Prime.

'He will awaken in a little while. He will be a calmer state giving you the chance to explain. I'm afraid that this may affect you as well Ultra Magnus.'

The Magnus looked over at Perceptor.

'How so?'

'The Sparks Desire EX was designed to affect both partners whilst exchanging fluids. I need to make sure you have none of the known side effects so I want you in the usual med bay this evening.'

Of course. Ultra Magnus nodded and waited for Optimus to wake up.

Perceptor just continued with his work. Taking more energon samples from both him and Ultra Magnus. He made more calculations and decided what other medicines the Prime could take. Time passed until at last Optimus optics flickered open and he weakly looked over at the Magnus. The elder mech leaned forward and patted the weaken mech on the helm, reassuring him that he was safe.

'Optimus? Are you alright?'

Optimus made a pitiful sound and groaned.

'Give him a few clicks. He's just recovering.'

Ultra Magnus nodded and sat a little closer.

'Now Optimus...you have every right to be upset but believe me when I say this but I had no idea. We were both victims of this attack. Perceptor only recently discovered that the substance was inside of you and he will make sure that you and the little one will remain healthy. I will do everything in my power to find out who did this to you and bring them to justice. You have every right to be angry Optimus, no one will blame you but please try and keep calm.'

Optimus groaned again. He tried to sit up but he fell back on the berth. His frame shuddered as he tried to speak and a weak noise escaped his dermas. Soon he was able to voice words and he looked at the Magnus with hurt optics.

'I thought...I thought I was sick...this whole time...the whole time...I was scared...scared I might hurt you...or someone else...I was scared...of myself...someone used me...and for what? Why did they...every...everything hurts...it just hurts...'

The words felt like he was getting stabbed through the spark. Optimus was going through so much pain even after Megatron's cruel assault and he could do nothing to make the pain go away. No amount of painkillers or EMP blasts would ease this horrendous pain that was growing within him. Someone had hurt him in ways that no one could imagine. Someone had betrayed his trust in a cruel joke. He had been drugged and used and for what? Who would do such a thing to him?

Perceptor continued to run his tests and as more time passed Optimus was slowly coming out of his weakened state.

'Are you feeling more active Optimus Prime?' asked the scientist.

Optimus nodded.

'A...little...I'm...sorry.'

'You have nothing to apologize for Optimus. You were angry and no one could blame you for being angry,' spoke Ultra Magnus, wanting to make Optimus feel better.

Perceptor sighed and ushered Ultra Magnus to follow him. They stood a few feet away from the weakened Prime and spoke in quiet tones.

'As I said before, Sparks Desire EX was only put on the shelves right before you left, giving someone in your crew the chance to purchase some. Since you were not the one who did it there are only two suspects.'

Ultra Magnus frowned. Jazz and Sentinel Prime. They were both good 'bots but they also had their flaws. They were his only crew on the way to Earth. Both of them did some last click shopping before they arrived on the Steel Haven and of course Ultra Magnus had no clue what they brought on board. Jazz, he was loyal but was so determined to get his tasks done that he would do anything to get them completed. Ever since he accidently revealed to Jazz that he was in love with Optimus Prime the ninja 'bot had been trying to get them together. He had learned that Jazz was somewhat of a popular match maker and he had gotten quite a few couples together. When he believed he failed to bring Optimus and Ultra Magnus together he desperately tried to get Ultra Magnus to try again with Optimus. He hadn't seen him after that conversation.

Sentinel Prime only recently found out about the little crush the elder mech had on Optimus and he was against the relationship at first. However Jazz had convinced him that if he did go along with it would mean that Ultra Magnus would step down as the Magnus sooner rather than later. After that he was all for it and stepped back. Then again did he knew that Optimus had rejected him? He wasn't too fond of Optimus but Sentinel didn't seem like the type to drug a mech...the again this was Sentinel Prime.

Sighing Ultra Magnus had only one option at the moment and until Sentinel returned he could only investigate one of the suspects. Switching on his Comm link he contacted one of the security guards.

'Would you kindly tell me where Elite Guard Jazz is staying?'


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Making and Losing Friends<strong>

On lining his optics slowly, Jazz yawned as the faint light outside the window shined in his face. He reached over to activate the shutters, cursing under his glossa as he slumped back into the berth. It must be early or something, he didn't know nor care. The white ninja 'bot groaned as his helm continued to throb painfully. Wiping his face with a dirty hand and scratching his sore chassis he turned over, groaning as he found himself rubbing against the femme or the mech he was sleeping with last night. His mouth tasted like an orbital cycle old energon cocktail. It took him a few tries before he could feel his legs. His memory was still fuzzy but most of it was still intact. He did remember that he was indeed spending the night with someone in this hotel. He couldn't remember who it was, he just remembered that he got wasted on the strong energon and ended up walking to a hotel with someone. They spent had one heck of a night together for the white ninja 'bot was still feeling sore in certain parts of his body. He turned over again, covering himself with the berth sheet and grunting as his berth partner moaned in their sleep.

Last night was a blur. He remembered that he bumped into a few friends from the dojo. They stopped at a few bars and shared a few drinks before they split up after meeting different 'bots to spend the evening with. Jazz was with a group of 'bots he did not know but he didn't care. They all drank strong energon; played silly games and went singing in the streets before the ninja 'bot ended up going to a hotel with one of them. He couldn't remember who but he didn't really care, he needed to spend a night with someone he could forget about.

Frag it all, it didn't make him feel any better.

Sitting up and leaning against the headboard, Jazz sighed bitterly and looked down at his berth partner. To his annoyance he found that his berth partner was a mech who had the same protoform mold as Prowl. A tad bit bigger and a brighter colour but he resembled that dam ninja 'bot he knew from his dojo and from Earth. The only difference was that this one snored like a backed up engine.

'And here I am tryin' to forget that slagger,' he spat.

He was tempted to push him off the berth. He didn't really care if he hurt him in the process for everything inside him was hurting him. It didn't seem fair that others could continue with their lives whilst he had to suffer in silence.

Jazz wiped his face again and stared off into space.

Inside everything hurt. He had done everything to get rid of it but so far he came up with nothing but painkillers that only lasted for a few cycles. At the end of the sol he would remember why he was trying to cover up the pain and then he would end up getting hurt again. How he got this way he did not know. All he knew was that it was all Prowl's fault.

'What did I do wrong?' he asked himself.

One moment they were a happy pair of 'bots. Anyone who saw them would be envious of their love for each other. Holding hands, telling each other sweet nothings and proclaiming their love for one another. Prowl loved to spoil him by taking him out into the world that was Earth and showing him its natural beauty. They watched the stars from an isolated island, observed small organic animals play under the sky and admired the plants the Earth grew. Those were the days that Jazz loved, when he was with his beloved Prowl. They were like the perfect couple. He adored Prowl. He loved Prowl. He thought it would last forever.

Then it ended.

One day out of the blue Prowl suddenly became cold and pushed him away without even telling him why. It was like Prowl just didn't care about him anymore and left him alone without giving the Elite Guard mech any answers. It came quick and sudden that the white ninja 'bot didn't even see it coming, no one saw it coming. That was the day that it all ended, where Jazz's world came crashing down into a broken pile of misery and tears. Since that day he had been asking himself, why? Why? Why did Prowl leave him? What did he do to him? Was it even his fault?

It was the day he left Earth to return home to Cybertron.

For the whole three orbital cycles he had hid his true emotions. Pretending that he was still himself so he wouldn't worry the Magnus. He had tried to move on. He had tried to force himself to move forward. He had tried to forget about Prowl but it was so hard to forget him. He had loved Prowl so much that he found that it was impossible to suddenly claim that he did not love him. He even took some leave to drown out his sorrows in the hopes it would help him forget about the black ninja 'bot. None of it was helping.

'It just takes time. I'll forget him soon enough.'

In fact whilst he was on leave he had been thinking about what Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime had been up to. Already the media 'bots were talking about them, saying that at long last the Magnus had found someone. Other media companies have been saying cruel things about them though, talking about the Prime's unfortunate past and that the Magnus was only treating this as a little fling. Jazz knew it was just so they can sell their junk. In fact he had grown envious of them. They were now living the life back up at the Magnus's estate. Of course as time passed he had started to think about things.

Like what had happened back on Earth?

One moment Optimus had refused the Magnus, rejecting him for reasons that made no sense and the next he was suddenly with him. Jazz had been certain that Optimus wouldn't reject him but he did and he wasn't sure why. After talking with Optimus claimed that he did not love the Magnus. Then out of the blue he seduced him, letting Ultra Magnus take him in his own office. The Magnus got upset about the whole thing for he assumed Optimus took advantage of his poor state and was going to have the Prime investigated for assaulting him. Then after Ultra Magnus had a word with him in his office he went off on a rampage for unexplained reasons. Jazz and Sentinel tried to follow but by the time they found the Magnus he had just finished fighting with the Decepticon Tyrant Megatron. Ultra Magnus then returned to the Steel Haven and ordered that he was not to be disturbed. He did however let Ratchet see him and then the next sol he suddenly declared Optimus was sick and was coming home to Cybertron.

It all sounded incredibly suspicious and Jazz had been right to suspect something. None of it added up and he wanted answers. However Ultra Magnus told him nothing and Jazz had been upset after getting dumped that he didn't even bother looking for answers.

'I wonder what they're hidin' from me?' he pondered out loud.

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the sound of the hotel comm system ringing. Groaning he picked up the comm.

'What is it?' he hissed.

'Begging your pardon sir but this is the front desk. Am I speaking with Elite Guard Ninja Corps Jazz?'

Frag. What was it now?

'Yes this is him. What the frag is it?'

'Oh well...I don't know how to put it any other way...the Magnus himself has called and has requested to speak with you. He said it was urgent and that you must respond at once. May I put you through?'

Jazz blinked after hearing what the mech said to him. Ultra Magnus was calling him? Why was he calling him? He was on leave and that meant that he had the right be left alone. In fact how did Ultra Magnus know he was staying here? He didn't tell anyone that he was staying here. This had better not be a fragging prank call that was the last thing he wanted. Sighing he decided to just accept the call just to be safe. There must have been a good reason why the Magnus would suddenly call him up like this out of the blue...if it really was the Magnus.

Slapping himself a few times he tried to force himself to wake up.

'Yeah, yeah put me through.'

His berth partner groaned and sat up. Must have heard him hitting himself or something.

'Who the frag is that?'

Jazz raised a hand at him and hissed a shushing noise at him.

'Just keep your trap shut and lemme me handle it. Elite Guard business.'

The comm in his audio made a few noises before at last it put him through to the line the Magnus was apparently on. There was silence for a moment until he finally heard a voice and for some reason it gave the ninja 'bot the shivers.

'Enjoying your leave Jazz?' came a threatening voice.

Whoa. That was defiantly the Magnus on the other end but he sounded...scary. Bluntly he sounded mad and that was not good. He would never call anyone and use that tone unless the one he was calling was in serious trouble. However Jazz knew that he had done nothing wrong but it was too early to assume anything like that. Sitting up and hunching over, he responded back and prayed that this wasn't as bad as it sounded.

'I am sir. Though I am surprised that ya are calling me. In fact I'm surprised ya managed to locate me!'

Ultra Magnus made a low groan of frustration.

'Jazz I'm going to be brief. When you return from your leave you, Sentinel and myself are going to have a very long chat in my office.'

The white ninja 'bot blinked. He called him up for that? To tell him that he was going to have some sort of meeting with him and the Sub-Commander? That didn't make any sense, there had to be a reason for this nonsense.

'Sir, I don't understand-...'

'Yester sol my medic Perceptor did some energon tests on Optimus. He wanted to find out why Optimus assaulted me on the Steel Haven before we left Earth and believed that it may have been something to do with the organic illness. It turns out that someone had provoked him in a very sick way. One that has angered both Optimus and me.'

What? What was he talking about?

'S-sir?'

'It turns out that someone in my crew had slipped him something that has now forever affected his nerve system. It had sent him into a sexual frenzy on that sol and it has scared him, it upsetted him and now his faith in me and my crew has been shattered. Since then he has been scared that it may have happened again but now he's distraught that someone he thought he could trust has used him in such a way. Either you or Sentinel have done to him and believe me when I say this Jazz but you are very lucky that I am not in a very bad mood.'

Jazz almost fell back onto the berth. What was the Magnus accusing him of?

'Ultra Magnus sir, I don't know what ya are implying I did but I have done nothing to Optimus.'

The Magnus just growled at him over the comm. Even though they were mega miles off his voice was sending shivers down Jazz's spinal frame.

'Sparks Desire EX? Heard of it?'

Jazz blinked. Wasn't that the banned aphrodisiac? He had tried the regular version but he never got the chance to try the new stuff. Wait...Optimus had been slipped some of that?

'Sir I haven't-...'

'I will hear you out once Sentinel returns. He will be here in six orbital cycles after I send his replacement. I will be fair in this Jazz and investigate the pair of you once Sentinel has returned. However Jazz it is you who I suspect out of the pair of you. Enjoy your leave Jazz and don't you try to leave Cybertron. You have been banned from leaving the city of Iacon and if you try to leave you will be sent to the stockades. Have I made myself clear?'

Jazz could not believe what he was hearing. He would never in his whole life give someone something against their will.

'I haven't drugged-...'

'Have I made myself CLEAR Jazz?'

Flinching Jazz winced but nodded. There was no arguing with a Magnus who was full of rage he was keeping all of it inside.

'Yes sir,' he said in a small pitiful tone.

Ultra Magnus sighed and the line got quiet for a moment. He then addressed him in a calmer tone.

'Jazz I have trusted you for many stellar cycles and I believe you are a good 'bot. You have served me and the Autobots well. In a way I hope you were not the one who committed this foul crime and if you are not then I apologize...but if it was you...'

He then used the same cold tone again that almost made Jazz collapse in fear.

'I will never forgive you.'

With that he hung up leaving Jazz listening to the empty line ringing in his audios.

The white ninja 'bot just sat there unable to comprehend what had just happened to him. What just happened? It had all happened so fast that he barely had time to register it. All he knew was that he was being accused, alongside Sentinel Prime, of drugging Optimus Prime with a banned aphrodisiac. He could not believe it. He just could not believe this. He would never do that to anyone. Dammit, first Prowl leaving him and now this accusation against him! This wasn't fair at all. This just wasn't fragging fair.

As he slumped against the headboard, his berth partner peeped out of the sheets and grumbled. He must have heard bits and pieces of the conversation for he looked confused and annoyed.

'What the slag was that all about?'

'SHUT UP!' shrieked Jazz.

'SHUT UP AND GET OUT!'

With that he suddenly pushed the unknown mech out of the berth. The mech yelped after he hit the floor and trembled after Jazz shouted at him in such a way. He knew that the white mech was a ninja 'bot and an Elite Guard Autobot. The fool was smart enough to know that it was not wise to mess with anyone from the Elite Guard and pretty much took Jazz's advice. He scrambled to his pedes and ran out the room, not even looking back at the sobbing ninja 'bot fell into the berth in bitter tears.

This just wasn't fair. This just wasn't fragging fair. First Prowl and now this fragging mess. Accused of drugging a Prime? Jazz would never sink that low, Yoketron had taught him better than that. He would never in his whole life do that to anyone no matter how desperate he got.

Jazz growled into his hands as these thoughts filled his head. He knew for a fragging fact that he didn't do anything like that to Optimus. Meaning that the only one who could have done it was that fragger Sentinel Prime. That idiot must have done. Who else would have? He wanted to get the Magnus and the young Prime together so he could become the Magnus himself quicker. He must be behind this! When that slagger returned to Cybertron he would make him regret ever messing around with chemicals.

Until then all he could do was cry.

* * *

><p>Four sols had passed since the day Ultra Magnus confronted Jazz over the comm. Four long sols and he found that a small part of himself felt bad for shouting at him in such a way when he didn't even have any evidence against him. It was just that he was so angry to learn someone had hurt Optimus in such a way he let his feelings get the better of him. He knew that Jazz was still suffering from what happened between himself and Prowl on Earth and he did truly feel sorry for him in that area. However he couldn't trust the ninja 'bot until he got all the answers from both him and Sentinel, once he returned. For all he knew Jazz had done it but was trying to cover it up. He knew that Jazz had a determined attitude and he knew that Jazz never liked it when things didn't go his way. Considering that he had been trying to get the Magnus and the young Prime together, he must have tried a last attempt plan to get the job done. Yet Jazz didn't seem the type to do something like that but it was better to be safe than sorry.<p>

He wasn't going to throw Jazz in the brig. The Magnus wasn't that cruel. He would allow him to roam free until Sentinel returned and once he did, all three of them were going to have a very long discussion in his office.

He had a few good trained ninja 'bots, from the same dojo the white ninja' bot was from, to watch over Jazz just to be safe and to make sure that he didn't do anything reckless or stupid. Some of them were good friends of Jazz and some of them were concerned about him. They had asked the Magnus why they had to watch Jazz but the Magnus just told them it was for the elite ninja 'bot's safety. So far they were reporting back that the white ninja 'bot was doing fine, just overdoing it with the energon. That news made the Magnus feel a little guilty. Something was telling him that Jazz wasn't the one who did it but until he had proof he was still on top of the suspect list. Thankfully the list wasn't that long.

Optimus himself was recovering from the shock of learning what had happened to him. Perceptor had given him a special medicine to help calm the side effect of the drug that was still flowing through his systems. He was constantly apologizing to the Magnus, feeling bad that he had kicked, bit and accused him of doing the awful deed himself. Ultra Magnus told Optimus over and over that he didn't need to.

In a sense they were even.

Ultra Magnus had accused Optimus of using him for his own sick pleasure back on Earth. He had shouted at him, frightening him and saying things that he regretted saying even to this sol. Back then he didn't know that Optimus was under the influence of that powerful chemical that had warped his mind. The Magnus had always assumed that he alone was the victim. Well it turned out that they were both the victims. Someone had hurt Optimus and they will pay for it. On a slightly brighter side, it meant that they had found the cause why Optimus acted like that when he did and there was nothing wrong with him.

Well at least that was one mystery solved.

Today Ultra Magnus wanted to make Optimus forget all about what had happened and had told him that Alpha Trion wished to spend an afternoon with them in a private gazebo in the crystal garden within the Fortress Maximus. It was a place where many Council mechs and Elite Guard Officers would spend their breaks. Alpha Trion had reserved a small section of the garden to themselves so they would not be disturbed. Last thing they wanted were nosy Council mechs wanting to interfere. Optimus seemed happy with that for he knew that the ancient mech was a decent sort and wouldn't do anything to upset him. That and he really wanted to get out of the Magnus's estate. He must have read all those data pads Perceptor got for him three times over by now.

Walking through the halls of the Fortress Maximus, Optimus did as the Magnus told him and ignored the way other 'bots would look at them.

'I never seen the crystal gardens within the Fortress Maximus,' said Optimus, a little keen to see them.

'It's a nice place. Sadly certain mechs might be there since this is the usual time where everyone takes a break. Thankfully Alpha Trion reserved a small area of the garden where we can relax in peace.'

Optimus nodded. He didn't mind as long as they were far away from them.

Soon they walked through a pair of decorated doors and the two 'bots found themselves in a beautiful crystal garden. The young Prime gazed around in awe as he walked alongside the Magnus. Large glowing crystals sprouted out of the ground, decorating the area in a beautiful display of light and grace. They emitted a soft ringing sound that was sweet to listen to and some even resembled the plants Optimus had seen on Earth. Dotted here and there were a few sitting areas where indeed Elite Guard and Council mechs sat, eating their energon snacks and drinks.

Most of them didn't notice as the pair walked through the garden and those that did just looked on and talked amongst themselves. Soon they found themselves in a part of the garden that was almost empty. Up ahead they found a small hidden clearing where a beautifully decorated gazebo stood. Within, sitting at the table with a pot of energon tea and some energon nibbles set on silver plates, was the ancient Autobot Alpha Trion. He waved to them and Ultra Magnus waved back. Optimus merely bowed politely.

'Is he always formal Ultra Magnus?' chuckled the old mech.

Ultra Magnus smiled and patted Optimus on the helm.

'He's always polite to those he believes are respectable mechs.'

Optimus blushed as he sat down and he glanced up at Alpha Trion. He was incredibly old, older than Ultra Magnus. In fact he had heard that when Ultra Magnus was around his age Alpha Trion was still considered old. Alpha Trion smiled at him and Optimus blushed even more. He never thought he would be granted the opportunity to sit across from a famous mech like him.

'How are you feeling Optimus? Ultra Magnus has told me that you've been feeling ill lately.'

The young Prime nodded.

'Yes...but I'm feeling much better thank you very much.'

'Ah I see. You are lucky to have Perceptor looking after you. He may seem cold but he takes good care of those under his care.'

Optimus nodded and tried to remain composed.

'Perceptor believes that Optimus will make a full recovery once he has rested,' said Ultra Magnus, pouring himself some energon tea.

'That is good but you must be bored up there Optimus. Ultra Magnus doesn't have anything up there to keep you entertained.'

'Yes I do.'

'I've read your data pad collection good Magnus and let me tell you, I nearly fell into recharge from boredom.'

The Magnus flushed angrily after hearing that and grumbled to himself whilst Alpha Trion chuckled again. He clearly didn't liked being mocked by the older mech. That and he was rather fond of his data pad collection. Optimus could not help but chuckle at the elder mech's reaction, making the poor Magnus fluster in embarrassment. Alpha Trion laughed as well.

'I suggest that you purchase him some 'interesting' reading material Ultra Magnus. You don't want to bore him to death do you?'

'Well actually I did enjoy some of the data pads Ultra Magnus has,' admitted Optimus, remembering that there were some that caught his interest.

Alpha Trion chuckled again.

'To each his own I suppose. I'd rather be reading the poems by Shark-Byte.'

Optimus frowned. He wasn't too fond of poetry. Ultra Magnus rolled his optics.

'You always did enjoy reading bizarre things,' he teased.

The ancient mech pouted.

'You have no taste.'

The three mechs laughed as they drank their energon tea.

As time passed Optimus found he was enjoying himself. He lost himself in the chatter and the laughter of their conversations. Alpha Trion treated him like a normal mech and didn't really seem to care about his past or the fact he was now with the Magnus. He would ask him things like, what was his favourite city, or, do you prefer Rosanna or that Blaster fellow. They would compare favourite and least favourite topics, tell jokes, share stories and talk about random things that came to mind. It felt nice and Optimus was happy that he was falling back into the normal world and not that troubling one he was trying to forget.

The afternoon was passing fast and Optimus found he was starting to get peckish. He spotted the tray of strange looking oil cakes in the middle of the table and his engines growled. At least he assumed they were oil cakes but they looked different. So far no one had taken one and Optimus was tempted to try one but due to his polite nature he would wait until someone else took one. Ultra Magnus noticed the look in the Prime's optics and smiled at him.

'You can help yourself Optimus. Alpha Trion didn't bring them here to be a table decoration.'

Optimus sighed with relief and grabbed one, bringing it to his lips.

'Just be careful with those Optimus, they're-...'

SPLOOSH

The two 'bots looked at Optimus after he bit down on the oil cake and desperately tried to hold in their laughter. Optimus groaned in disgust as a sticky substance covered his face and hands. These oil cakes turned out to be filled with a sticky sweet paste and the moment the Prime bit down on it, it exploded and it was now all over his face and hands in a sticky mess. Ultra Magnus smacked the table and laughed out loud whilst Alpha Trion had to lean over to laugh at the young mech's misfortune.

'Hahaha...f-forgive me Optimus but...haha...I should have warned you...hahahaha...those are sweet oil paste cakes. You have to be careful...hahahaha...when eating them!'

The young Prime just glared back with an un-amused expression as he tried to wipe himself clean. Ultra Magnus passed him a cleaning cloth whilst forcing himself to calm down and Optimus took it, trying to get it off his face and hands. In a way it was sort of funny so he could not blame them for laughing at him. It actually reminded him of the time Sari brought a food item called 'doughnuts' to eat in their base. Bulkhead got curious and he watched as she ate them. Every time she bit one, sticky red jam would explode out of it and cover her hands and face. She said it was all part of the fun eating it but the rest of the Autobots thought it was weird. He managed to get it off his face but his hands were still sticky and unclean.

'Is there somewhere I can wash?' he asked.

'There is a wash room at the other end of the garden. Just look for the small blue building surrounded by crystal plants, you can't miss it.'

As Optimus rose to get up, Ultra Magnus stopped him and looked at him with concern.

'Would you like me to accompany you?'

The young Prime paused. The wash room was apparently located at the other end of the garden and that meant that he might have to pass some of the other 'bots who were also in the garden to reach it. There was also the possibility that the 'bots he might pass in the garden were the Council mechs who didn't appreciate his presence around Ultra Magnus and they might do something to upset him. The Magnus clearly didn't want him to go alone in fear that something might happen to cause Optimus to have some sort of mental breakdown.

'Let him go Ultra Magnus. He doesn't need you to hold his hand anywhere. I'm sure he'll be fine.'

Ultra Magnus sighed but complies. Optimus could easily tell he was as worried as slag.

'I'll be back as soon as I can,' he responded, turning to leave.

The Magnus nodded but watched until Optimus had vanished behind the crystal plants before turning back to speak with Alpha Trion.

Optimus looked at his hands in annoyance and tried to remove some of the paste. He could not believe he made a fool of himself in front of the Magnus and one of the most respectable mechs on all of Cybertron. If Sentinel were there he'd be making a big deal out of it to make Optimus suffer and to amuse himself. That and he would never let Optimus live it down. He might even come up with an embarrassing nickname for him. Ah well, he brought it on himself and at least he managed to get it off his face.

Walking through the garden he spotted the small blue building with the washroom icon displayed above it. To his disappointment he found that he had to pass a few tables that were full of Council mechs and Elite Guard 'bots.

The young Prime bit his derma as he looked around. His spark was pulsing fast now and his nerves began to kick in. He really didn't want to pass them alone but he didn't want to sit down in front of Alpha Trion with a messy face and hands. Hopefully none of them would notice him. Then again his bright red armour would alert them to his presence. Well maybe they might not bother him in fear the Magnus would get them later. Then again some of them might not know that the elder mech was indeed in the garden with him. Maybe he should look for another way round but after close observation he found that the only way to reach the washroom was through the crowded tables.

'Oh come on Optimus, move!' he mentally shouted at himself.

He had to stop being afraid. He had to move on and recover. He wanted to return to his old self, the mech who was brave enough not to allow himself to be mistreated by those with a higher rank than him. Eventually he would get there but it would take time but now...now he just had to pass this simple obstacle. A small step but at least it would be a step forward to his goal of returning to normal. It wasn't that far and hopefully none of these 'bots would care about him. He just had to keep walking and look at nothing but the washroom. Might be best to think of something whilst he walked too, to block out the sound of their chatter.

Taking a deep vent of air he began to walk.

He never took his optics off the washroom. He walked as fast as he legs would let him without making it look like he was running. He tried thinking of that annoying song that Bumblebee sang to him once to annoy him.

He passed one table.

Nothing.

That one time when Bulkhead tried to practise circuit-su with Prowl and made a hole in their base so big that Ratchet fell in it.

He passed a second table.

The washroom was so close.

Ratchet chasing Bumblebee around the base because he needed to take a shot but the yellow mech refused to take it. It took a whole sol before they could pin him down in the rec room so Ratchet could administer the shot on him and poor Bumblebee cried for the whole night.

The third and fourth table.

He could hear his spark pulse in his audios.

He was almost there.

The last leg of his journey turned into a quick sprint when his nerves got the better of him and he ran through the open door to the blue building. Once he was inside the washroom he nearly collapsed onto the floor. Thankfully it was empty so he could relax and recover without anyone staring at him. He panted heavily and rested against the wall, trying to get himself back to normal. His legs felt like liquid and his whole frame trembled. His spark was slowly returning to a normal pulse and soon he found he was able to stand up without support.

Thank frag he made it without anything happening.

Walking over to a basin, he activated the water and cleaning fluids. He sighed as he began to wash the paste off his hands and face. He felt quite pleased with himself that he managed to get here without having some sort of mental breakdown. He almost did and he nearly laughed at himself as he recalled how he got here. However, much to his misery he found that had to do it again but going back to the private gazebo. Ah well, he did it once he could do it again. He knew he could do it if he forced himself into it. he knew he was returning to normal. Wow this was making him happy. He couldn't believe he was feeling so proud with himself for doing something so little like that.

Ultra Magnus would be pleased that he did it. He knew the elder mech would be happy for him to learn that he got through that trial all by himself. Hopefully it would also make the elder mech see that he didn't need to be left up in the estate all the time without nothing to do, with no one to chat with, wasting his life away doing nothing but re-reading data pads. Maybe he might let him wander around the Fortress Maximus all by himself. If he did. He would have to talk to him about this.

He inspected his hands and was happy that they were nice and clean again. He looked up into the mirror to see if he face told the same story.

Looking into the mirror he found two faces looking at him.

'Hello again Optimus Prime.'

For a whole click the young Prime's spark did not pulse. Optimus jumped around in shock and backed right up against the basin.

Standing right behind him was that creepy Council mech Hexal, smiling at him in a way that made Optimus shiver.

How did he get in here without him noticing? Was he that lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice this disturbing mech walk right up behind him? In fact who would just do that? Walk up right behind someone and scare the living spark out of them? Well whatever, he didn't really like how close this mech was standing near him and he wanted to increase the distance between them. Ultra Magnus had warned him to stay away from him for he had this horrid reputation for flirting with anything that caught his fancy.

Shifting a little, Hexal laughed.

'Oh sorry, did I startle you? Sorry my dear I just could not resist.'

Optimus smiled nervously and tried to move away.

'O-oh that's alright. You just scared me a little.'

Hexal laughed again and placed his hands on his hips.

'I'm sorry Optimus my dear, it's just when I saw you walk in here I wanted to speak with you. We never got the chance at the function. When I saw your...nicely crafted frame as I entered the washroom I just could not resist scaring you.'

Optimus tried to laugh with him but he just wanted to leave right now. He didn't like the way Hexal was looking at him.

'It's quite alright...n-now if you excuse me I have to get back to-...'

'Oh come now Optimus,' interrupted Hexal, stepping closer again.

'I just wanted to get to know you better.'

Optimus managed to slip past him but found himself in a position where the Council mech was blocking his path to the exit.

'Can't we do this some other time in a better location?'

'What's wrong about this place? We're alone aren't we?'

That just made Optimus shrink back against the wall in fear as the Council mech looked at him. Oh Primus please that he wasn't here to try and...and...no...no he wasn't going to let that happen. Dam the Magnus for telling him about Hexal's true nature; it was only making him fear him more. He wanted to get out of here before this creep got any ideas.

'Maybe some other time. I really have to get back to Ultra Magnus.'

Hexal laughed again and then gave Optimus a smug look.

'You know I've been wondering about that. How did a pretty little thing like you ended up with someone like the Magnus?'

The young Prime frowned as Hexal's tone began to change into something darker. He did not like where this was going.

'I really have to go-...'

'Come now Optimus...I know your type.'

Your type? What was he implying?

Hexal started to move in closer and Optimus tried to push himself against the wall, wishing it would let him sink into it and get him away from this mech. Hexal just looked at him with that smug look and was so close their chassis's where nearly touching. It was then Optimus noticed that this Hexal was slightly taller than him and appeared to be a little stronger judging by his model design.

'Don't play me for a fool Optimus. I've read about you, your little history with that femme on that organic world. Serious offence but you managed to get away with a light sentence and even got a promotion. Now why would the Magnus do something like that for you? Unless you...did something for him?'

Optimus was shivering now. He was getting scared. The way he looked and talked at him...it was just like...like...no...no...nonononono.

'A pretty thing like you must have done him a special favour. I bet you went down on him like a good little slut, didn't you? I bet you can get anything you want with those pretty dermas of yours.'

The young Prime couldn't feel his legs. The way he spoke about him was sending panic signals all over his nerve network. The look in his optics was now getting dangerous and it was so obvious what he was after. What scared him was the method he might use to get it. This was dangerously close to what happened between him and Mega...no...no...he didn't want to go through that again. Not now, not here and not with him.

'I really need to go!'

Before he could even try to slip past Hexal, the Council mech slammed his hands either side of Optimus's helm.

'Why? Don't like hearing it? Drop the act Optimus. Your cute and sweet nature isn't fooling me. I know what you are. You're just an opportunist who would gladly get down on his knees to get what you want, even seducing the Magnus. I have to say you're doing a wonderful job. Acting like the happy couple when you're just giving the old fool what he needs...and what I want.'

Optimus couldn't move. The way the Council mech talked and treated him was making the poor young mech feel like he was trapped in a void where he could not escape from. As Hexal leaned in, the young Prime turned his face away and squeezed his optics shut. He could feel the Council mech's breath on his face and all the young Prime could think about was the fear building up within him. The horrid memories resurfacing and reminding him why he was here in the first place. He wanted to hide, he wanted to vanish, he wanted to run and run until he couldn't even run anymore. He wanted someone to save him, to take him away from all this.

'So Optimus? Care to show me what you're capable of?'

Someone. Anyone. Please help. Perceptor. Wheeljack. Alpha Trion. Ultra Magnus. Anyone please. Save me. Please.

He didn't know what happened next but he detected that one of Hexal's hands had vanished from where he had planted them. It was then followed by the sound of a pained gasp and Hexal's presence was no longer right in front of him. Optimus carefully opened one of his optics to inspect what was going on and what he saw surprised him.

Hexal had been forced back and away from Optimus, one of his arms forced to twist around his back in a painful hold. Hexal himself was grimacing in agony as he tried to free himself from the hold. The one who had him locked in the hold was an Autobot who looked familiar.

'Council mech Hexal,' he said in a calm and composed tone.

'You are aware that violating the personal space of any mech or femme is a breach in their rights as Autobots?'

Hexal growled and freed himself, standing far and well away from the taller mech and thankfully far away from Optimus himself. The young Prime watched but did not move nor say anything.

'D-Dammit Longarm, you have some nerve treating me like this.'

Longarm...Longarm Prime? He was the Intelligence Officer of the Elite Guard. In fact Bumblebee had told him they were in the same training squad.

'It is my duty to make sure that no harm befalls my fellow Autobots. Even if you are a Council mech you do not have the right to treat those with a lower rank as your own personal plaything.'

Hexal hissed at him as he massaged his twisted arm.

'I'll have you demoted for this.'

Longarm merely smiled back at him.

'Oh dear. Then what am I to do with all those holo tapes I have of you and that femme secretary from Council mech Dio's office? I would have to hand them over when I leave won't I? Maybe Council mech Dio would like to see them. I'm sure he won't be pleased that you've been using his office and secretary for your own leisure.'

The Council mech looked like someone had just stabbed him in the spark. Longarm just smiled at him and leaned down at him.

'Don't some near this Prime again Hexal...or you'll regret it.'

The words sent shivers down Hexal's frame and he stepped back with a furious look in his optics. Longarm just continued to smile at him in such a sweet yet strange way, as if this was just a game for him. It was almost scary. Hexal was just full of anger after being exposed like that. He looked back and forth between Optimus and Longarm, growling in rage and embarrassment.

'S-slag the pair of you,' he spat, turning to leave.

Once the Council mech had left the washroom Optimus finally collapsed to the floor.

'Thank Primus,' he whispered to himself.

Thank Primus nothing had happened. The young Prime was so glad that Hexal had been stopped before he did anything. That he didn't take him and use him in a horrid way like he did with so many other mechs and femmes. He was so thankful that someone had come to his rescue. He was so happy that he had been saved from a predicament he had walked into.

And yet he was angry at himself.

He had been so pleased with himself that he managed to get across a garden filled with 'bots all by himself. That he did it without anyone holding his hand. That he did it without the Magnus walking beside him. That he got through an area filled with 'bots who stared at him with their cold optics. He was so happy that he managed to do it, believing that he could now do anything after that.

Yet he could not stand up against a vile mech like Hexal.

He could not move or even voice his plea to be left alone. His legs were stiff and unable to move. His whole frame trembled like mad. His spark pulsed like mad until it nearly exploded within him. A million things were running through his mind, hundreds of terrible memories nearly crashed his CPU. His optics had almost filled with tears as the fear of being cornered by another mech scared him. Hexal moved in on him and treated him like some pleasurebot who needed to be reminded where he belonged and he could do nothing against him. It only reminded him that he was still weak and feeble. He thought he was getting stronger but he was still in the same state that Megatron had left him in.

A pitifully weak mech.

'Are you alright Optimus Prime?'

Optimus looked up to see Longarm standing over him. His large friendly optics showed that he was concerned and he offered Optimus a hand. The young Prime took it without question and allowed the taller Prime to escort him to a nearby bench.

'I'm fine...thank you.'

Longarm sat him down and stepped back.

'You need not worry about Heaxl. I'll make certain that he won't bother you again. Is there anything you need?'

Optimus shook his head.

'I'm...fine...I just need to calm down for a click.'

'Of course.'

Longarm turned to fetch a glass of energon from the fountain that was nearby. He handed it to Optimus who accepted it with shaky hands.

'Do not worry. I shall not tell anyone what has happened here unless you want me to.'

Optimus shook his head.

'N-no. Thank you Longarm but I've caused enough trouble.'

The taller Prime sighed but nodded.

'Of course Optimus Prime. Shall I escort you back to Ultra Magnus? I don't feel comfortable leaving you here all by yourself.'

The young Prime thought that would be a good idea. He didn't think he would be able to walk back all by himself. He was still shaken over the whole thing and the horrid memories were still floating around in his head. It would be best if someone like Longarm would escort him back since he seemed trust worthy. That and he saved him from that horrid mech.

'Please give me a chance to catch my breath,' he asked.

'But thank you again Longarm. I didn't know what to do.'

Longarm continued to smile and shook his head.

'That Hexal had it coming. It won't be long before his crude nature will get him into trouble. If I may, has this affected your health in anyway? I am aware that you are suffering from an illness and I wouldn't want you to collapse on me.'

Optimus shook his head.

'N-no, thank you. Just shook up a little.'

Longarm nodded and waited whilst Optimus tried to calm down and bring his weakened nerves back into check.

Time was short and neither of them wanted to stay in the washroom too long but Optimus was angry at himself. What a fool he was, thinking that he could now walk among others without fear. Thinking he could talk to strangers without fearing the consequences. He thought he was ready. He thought he could do it with anyone having to hold anyone's hand. Yet he couldn't. The moment that senator tried to take advantage of him he crumbled like a poorly built wall. He couldn't find any willpower or strength to help him fight off the attacker. It was proof enough that he clearly was not ready for the real world and for now he had to remain hidden up in Ultra Magnus's estate or hide behind him when they were in public together.

It was a sad way of living but until he was prepared to return to a normal life he had to live by it.

'Shall we?'

Optimus nodded. It was time he left and he knew that Ultra Magnus might be getting worried as to why he was taking too long.

Getting up and allowing the taller grey mech to lead him out, the pair left the washroom. Optimus felt his nerves kick in again but forced them to remain in check as he did not want to look like an idiot before Longarm. The red Prime stayed close to Longarm as they walked past the other mechs sitting around in the garden. None of them looked up and those that did only looked at them for a few clicks before looking away. His spark was pulsing hard and fast again but he focuses on a bright red crystal plant as he walked alongside the taller Prime. He noticed that Longarm was quiet as they walked back but he did not mind. All he knew about him from Bumblebee was that he was dedicated to his job and a decent 'bot. If Bumblebee could trust him then surely he could as well.

'I shall leave you here Optimus. I do not wish to disturb the Magnus and Alpha Trion with my mere presence.'

The red Prime was surprised they were already at the entrance of the private part of the garden where Optimus could get back to Ultra Magnus without fear of someone trying something on him again.

'Thank you again Longarm Prime.'

Longarm smiled and shrugged.

'Think nothing of it Optimus. I'm just happy that I was able to get to you in time before anything terrible could happen. Now I must be off but before I leave...'

He patted Optimus gently on the shoulder and gave him a friendly smile that seemed to calm Optimus down and made him feel relaxed.

'If you ever need anything at all just let me know. I can understand that returning to Cybertron after such a long time must make you feel alone and I too know the feeling of being...alienated from Cybertron. I mainly work at the Intelligence department and if I'm not there just ask Cliffjumper to take a note. It can be anything at all. If you need someone to talk to or even share some Energon tea together I'm only a comm call away.'

Optimus felt his cheeks flush but he nodded. Longarm just chuckled before turning to leave.

'I hope to see you again Optimus,' he called out, waving to him as he walked away.

The young Prime waved back and even forced a smile on to show he truly did appreciate what the taller Prime had done for him. He made sure he was presentable before walking back into the private garden where Ultra Magnus indeed expressed his concern as to why he was gone for so long.

As Longarm walked away, the Decepticon within him could not help but applaud himself.

'Unexpected but it has no doubt gotten me into that Prime's circle of trust.'

It had been unexpected.

He had been planning on how to get closer to Optimus Prime without upsetting the Magnus before he decided to take a rest in the crystal garden. The Decepticon spy had been working on it for some time now without taking a break that he almost fried his circuits. In fact Cliffjumper pleaded with him to take a break. Being around crystal plants actually calmed him down for he was fond of them. He liked coming here but only when it was empty. Sadly it was not but he could not be bothered to leave. He hated sitting around the Autobots in such a serene place.

'When Lord Megatron takes Cybertron I'll request this place to be my private haven,' he muttered to himself.

After sitting there for a while he spotted a flash of red and looked up to see none other than Optimus Prime walking across the garden. It seemed that he was walking from the direction of the private part of the garden so he must be here with the Magnus to have tea or something. Judging by the sweet oil paste that covered his face and chassis he was off to clean himself up. He was all alone and his presence was catching the attention of the other garden visitors. Longarm watched as the young Prime dashed into the washroom and for a moment he thought he could go in there and introduce himself to him. Get himself on the Prime's good side thus helping him find the secret that Ultra Magnus was trying to hide.

Yet introducing one's self in a washroom didn't at all sound professional and he might scare Optimus rather than gain his trust but he couldn't let an opportunity like this slip him by.

It was then that he noticed Hexal making his way to the washroom with that dirty look of his.

He hated that Autobot with a passion. Not as much as Perceptor and Ultra Magnus but he hated him still. It was 'bots like him that made him wish that Cybertron would become the property of the Decepticons so he could execute him and the rest of his kind. The moment he became head of Intelligence that accursed senator tried to flirt with him. He figured that he was a young Elite Guard dreamer and offered to make his dreams come true in exchange for some fun. Longarm responded by kicking him out of his office and declared that if he ever tried that again he would ruin him. Then he kicked him down a flight of stairs and left him there for someone to clean up. Since the Hexal had left him alone but he came across him again trying to flirt with a young bright blue 'bot. He scared him away just for the heck of it but he regretted it ever since for that bright blue 'bot was the infamous Blurr and now he too was trying to woo him.

Of course Hexal was now walking into a washroom where Optimus Prime was and it was obvious what he was going to do.

However Longarm used it to his advantage and he swooped in there and acted like the hero and had successfully gained Optimus Prime's trust.

'He now sees me as someone he can trust. It won't be long before he comes to me to find a friend.'

Longarm grinned to himself as he left the garden. It was all coming together.

* * *

><p>After leaving Optimus back in his estate with Perceptor, who needed to run some more tests on him, Ultra Magnus walked down the grand hallways of the Fortress Maximus whilst listening to what his advisors and some senators had to say. They told him about the situations on the front lines and the colonies energon supplies including reports on some small Decepticon activity that could easily be sorted with a few well trained Elite Guard 'bots. It was nothing new and the elder mech knew how to handle each one with ease. He allowed a 'bot who could be trusted to handle the energon problem in the colonies, assigned someone to get a detailed report on every line of defence they had and made sure that the 'bots they sent to handle the Decepticons were trained and were mentally prepared to fight some giant mechs.<p>

Each choice he made was met with happy faces and applauds. They all relied on Ultra Magnus as he himself made sure they were safe and protected.

Of course whilst he was protecting Cybertron with his choices he was still wondering about Optimus and how he was doing.

Back in the garden he had been worried as to why Optimus was taking so long just to wash up. Alpha Trion told him not to worry but Alpha Trion did not know the truth about Optimus and his condition. He was about to go after him with the young Prime returned at long last. Optimus apologized for taking so long but the two elder mechs merely laughed him off and offered him to sit back down with them. Ultra Magnus also noticed there was something different about the young Prime. He seemed flushed, shaken and flinched a lot more than he normally did. He was hiding something but said nothing about it. When they left the garden Ultra Magnus asked if anything had happened whilst he went to the washroom and Optimus came clean. Of course Ultra Magnus had to ask a few hundred times before the young Prime finally gave in.

Much to his anger someone Optimus refused to name had tried to seduce him in the restroom but he had been saved by Longarm Prime, who escorted him back to the private garden before leaving. Although he repeatedly demanded to know who was the one who tried to assault him Perceptor ordered the Magnus to stop fearing it would only bring the young Prime unwanted stress. He would get the answer from him later but for now he needed to rest. He also had to remind himself to thank Longarm for stepping in to help.

Of course it meant he had to keep a close optic on the young Prime whenever they went out together. He knew Optimus wouldn't be able to handle being alone with strangers unless he was with someone he could trust.

'At least I know that Longarm can be trusted,' he sighed to himself.

Turning a corner with the gaggle of 'bots who followed him he found Kup standing there, waving to him as if he had something to say. Knowing it had to be about the replacement for Sentinel Prime; Ultra Magnus found that he was suddenly relived. At least this was one problem he didn't have solve on his own. Excusing himself from the group the elder mech walked over, hoping that the war veteran had some good news.

The teal mech chewed on his cy-gar and gave him a simple salute.

'Nice to see you Ultra. You'll be glad to know I found you a replacement for that over rated second in command of yours.'

Thank Primus.

'Excellent Kup. I knew I could trust you with this.'

Kup shrugged and placed his hands on his hips.

'Now don't get mad or nothin' but the 'bot I picked ain't exactly a Prime yet but he might as well be one. He is one of the best fighters in that cyber ninja dojo and I think he'll be perfect for the job. He has the leadership skills of a Magnus and the fighting power of a brute class mech. Heck he even chased some 'cons away from a colony all on his own. Trust me on this kid Ultra, he's one of the best and he himself agreed to take the job. He ain't full of himself like that Sentinel of yours. In fact he's too darn modest. He's willing to try and take over the role of leader on that alien planet and fight some 'con aft plates and I think he's ready.'

Ultra Magnus listened and listened well after Kup described the replacement for Sentinel. Whoever this 'bot was must have been good to get this amount of praise from the Kup. Kup was a hard 'bot to impress. Heck, whilst others praised Ultra Magnus for his fighting skills to this day the teal mech still believed that Ultra was too slow on his swings with the Magnus Hammer. He was a good judge on character so this 'bot he was praising must be good to take over Optimus's old role of leadership on Earth and defend it from Decepticons.

'Very well then. Let us met with him.'

Kup gestured the Magnus to follow and he suddenly began to speak in a hushed tone.

'Now Ultra I should give you a little heads up on something that has been buggin' the kid. He's having a little...relationship trouble.'

The Magnus suddenly frowned.

'I can't send someone who has his CPU up in the cosmos Kup. He's off to defend an alien world from Decepticons and has no time to be worrying about his personal life.'

'I know, I know but trust me he can still get the job done. He just needs to focus on something and all his problems will vanish into the back of his head. He was advised that he needed to get drafted to a far away position and when I suggested this to him he took it. What I saying Ultra Magnus...don't ask him about loved ones he'll be leaving behind. He's a little touchy on it at the moment.'

Ultra Magnus blinked.

'Let me guess. They broke up or something?'

Kup sighed heavily and a rare hint of sadness appeared in his ancient blue optics.

'It's...complicated Ultra Magnus. Heck...it's even affected me.'

The elder mech decided to leave it at that. He was going to have to judge this mech for himself.

Upon entering an empty meeting room, the Magnus spotted a mech of green standing near a large window and not yet noticing he had visitors. The elder mech couldn't see his face but he did seem familiar.

'Hey Springer, look alive lad!'

The green mech turned at the command and upon noticing Ultra Magnus he stood to attention and saluted. It was then that the elder mech recognized him. He was that mech he saw at the Yoketron Memorial Tournament. Springer was his name and he was one of the top fighters of the dojo. Many 'bots admired his skill and it was no surprise that Kup thought he was good. He came in first place through five of them and even won the grand championship. he hadn't seen much of him recently but now here he was ready to take up the role of leader.

Once introductions were out of the way, the Magnus stood before Springer and could see that he did indeed have the aura of a good leader.

'Kup has told me many things about Springer.'

Springer smirked and even flushed a little.

'I wouldn't say I'm the best sir but I get the job done,' he replied with a modest tone.

Ultra Magnus chuckled and nodded.

'He also told me you were modest.'

'Trust me Ultra, he's one of the best,' assured Kup.

Springer laughed and nudged Kup on the shoulder.

'C'mon old timer, let the big 'bot decide for himself.'

After the three 'bots put on their serious faces.

'Alright Springer I'm not going to lie to you. You will in charge of a group of inexperienced Autobots on an alien organic world. You do have a cyber ninja in training and a war veteran medic at hand but the other two are young and need a good leader to keep them out of trouble. Also there are three known Decepticons at large upon that world, one of them being Megatron himself.'

Springer's optics widened at hearing the infamous name but kept his cool as Ultra Magnus continued.

'Your mission is simple...well I hope it will be for it doesn't sound as bad as it does. To restore the AllSpark and to defend the native organic creatures called 'humans' from the Decepticons. You have an organic ally there who will assist you locate the shards of the AllSpark so there is no real threat there. I will give you a far more detailed report if you are still ready to accept this mission. You will be far from home and until we have a spacebridge constructed nearby you will be on your own.'

The green mech nodded, taking it all in.

'It will be hard but the humans are willing to work with you as long as you don't threaten them with your sheer presence. Right now Sentinel Prime is down there but I need him back here which is why I'm hoping you will be able to replace him. Also this is Megatron and two of his loyal followers, including that blind brute Lugnut and the unpredictable Blitzwing. This mission requires a 'bot who can handle being a leader, a role model to an alien race and able to defend them all from our foes.'

Springer nodded.

'I can handle it,' he promised.

That was a quick response.

'Are you certain?'

Springer nodded.

'Trust me Ultra Magnus, I will take care of those 'bots and protect those 'hooman' creatures from the 'cons. I promise I will do my very best as leader and up hold the good name of the Autobots. I vow to do my best and make my brethren proud.'

It was a good speech and a little amusing that he pronounced the human name wrong but Ultra Magnus was still concerned. After hearing what Kup had said not too long ago he didn't want Springer to take the job just to run away from a problem with his lover. He had to be certain that the green mech was mentally prepared, this wasn't a trip to a leisure centre. He knew that the teal mech wanted him to keep his trap shut about it but he had to be sure.

'Springer...Kup has informed me that you are having some sort of problem with-...'

Before he could even finish that sentence, Springer grimaced but nodded.

'I know I am and I know it must make me look bad but...the truth is my partner wants me to leave.'

'I beg your pardon?'

Springer sighed and shuffled his pedes.

'After a...incident involving him he suddenly broke up with me. I'd rather not go into detail but he told me to stay away from him. Even though I offered to stay and look after him he told me that the only way I could ever help him was to leave and get away from Cybertron for a while. Although I admit I will worry about him while I am gone Kup informed me that if I took the job I would be promised that he would get the best care and he would find someone to keep him company whilst he recovers. It seems like I'm acting like a coward but...I'm just doing what I have to do.'

Ultra Magnus looked over at Kup who nodded.

'It's been arranged Ultra. I personally looked into myself, just as long as Springer here takes the job.'

Looking back at Springer he could see the green mech was determined.

'I do not really want to go but as an Autobot I will. I am ready sir.'

After hearing all this, the Magnus frowned and tried to think what to do. He did desperately need someone to replace Sentinel and if Kup said he was good for the job then he should send him. Then again the idea of sending someone who was running away from a broken relationship seemed pitiful to the Magnus. He didn't know what had happened between them nor did he really want to know. All he knew that Springer was here, ready to go out and replace Sentinel Prime whilst he was leaving behind someone he cared for in exchange for his ex-lover's recovery.

Kup said he was good. He knew that he was good. The question was, could he do it?

Looking at Springer he could not help but feel that the green mech was indeed hurting deep inside. He was hurt but holding the pain inside and most likely would use it to fuel his rage in combat. It was almost like they were on the same level and Ultra Magnus found that he was thinking about Springer and his ex-lover as he did with himself and Optimus. He would gladly do anything to make sure Optimus was safe, even going to the ends of the universe for him. If Springer was willing to do this for the 'bot he still loved than who was he to deny him that? He was doing this to make sure that the one he loved would be taken care of.

Was that good a reason though to send him far away?

He stepped closer and looked down at Springer, speaking in a low tone.

'Springer...do you swear that you will defend your Autobot brethren, protect the organic natives and fight against the Decepticon threat? No matter what will happen, no matter what you leave behind, will you focus on your task at hand and not look back?'

The green mech paused for a moment, looking over to Kup for a moment before looking back at the Magnus to give his answer.

'I swear Ultra Magnus sir.'

The Magnus nodded upon hearing the answer.

'Then I have some paperwork to prepare.'


	7. Chapter 7

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Patching up <strong>

After getting reports that the Steelhaven was nearly ready to depart to Earth to replace Sentinel Prime with Springer, Ultra Magnus decided it was about time he spent some personal time with Optimus Prime. He had been so busy with meetings and whatnot that he hardly had any time to have some alone time with the mech he was still fond of. Optimus had been busy too, with his therapy treatment and his check ups with Perceptor. The Magnus would go with him when he could and he would watch as the sessions would either be calm and progressive or get quite emotional. In the calm ones Optimus would talk about his team and what he was proud of. In the emotional ones Optimus would cry and cry as he blamed himself for everything that has happened up until now.

The pair of them needed a break.

So after pulling some strings and arranging some time off, he managed to book a private table at an exclusive energon bar where only the high and almighty of the Cybertronian public would go to refuel in the glitz and glamour of luxuery at it's finest. Situated in the centre of Iacon's finest district, even the poor dreamed of going in there just to sample the finely brewed energon. It provided top class entertainment and featured music that soothed one's spark. Taking someone on a date here would defintaly increase their chances of getting some action afterwards, of course Ultra Magnus was not after that.

On his visits there with work colleagues the Magnus had found the place to be very relaxing and even eliminated some of the built up stress he had developed. His colleagues explained that apart from providing fun the establishment specialized in relaxation for hard working top officials. The meals there had been specialy prepared to release calming chemicals into their bodies and tasted divine. The music was composed by a top class musician who specialized in relaxation and calming moods with his music. There were many private rooms, each with their own themes and each with their own unique style of relaxation. The Magnus had heard through gossip and small talk that there was even an erotic one in there but he never asked the staff out of fear he would embarrass them and himself. He had read small columns that many mechs and femmes who went there felt like a new 'bot. Heck, medics had sent their patients there, the ones who could afford it, to help them calm down and have fun. It may sound odd to do such a thing but the only way to describe it was to go there and experience yourself.

After telling Optimus, the young Prime was surprised at first but then he got flustered and wasn't sure if he could go but after some smooth talking the Magnus managed to convince him to come along. He had been doing well in his recovery and informed the young Prime that he deserved this little treat.

Optimus would get embaressed again and make up excuses as to why it wasn't such a good idea. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was just that the place they were going to was very well known even to the lesser known. It was a place where armour models, media celebrities and governors would dine in their own little world and the young Prime didn't want to spoil the atmosphere of the exclusive establishment with his mere presence. He wasn't exactly posh and exquisiet compared to the ones who would frequent the establishment. Ultra Magnus told him he was just being silly and informed him that no one would dare disturb them during their meal together.

"Don't be silly Optimus. You deserve this, you've done very well in your recovery."

"I know but it sounds like a place that I shouldn't visit."

"Yet Perceptor wants you to go. He thinks it will help you relax."

"Yes, he told me...but...oh...

He couldn't finish his sentence.

He was having mixed feelings about the whole thing.

Yes he could see why Ultra Magnus would want to reward him for he was doing well. The therapy sessions were helping him adjust to his pain and he was slowly starting to accept that the past could no longer harm him.

He was still aware that the good Magnus still cared for him. He wasn't an idiot, he could see it all. The way he looked at him and the tone he used with. It was painfully obvious that he was still trying.

This whole thing sounded like a date.

Maybe it was just to keep up appearances but the way the Magnus held his arm and the soft tone he used with him...it was like a nervous mech on his first date with someone he loved with all his spark.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" suggested Optimus as they stood outside the fine establishment.

"Don't worry Optimus, I've reserved a private table and I promise you no one will disturb us."

The young Prime uttered a nervous sound. Ultra Magnus sighed and patted his helm.

"I'm not trying to force you Optimus but eventually you will have to walk among the public without fear. Consider this a stepping stone towards your ultimate goal. We'll get there and I will get you there even if I have to drag you."

That last part actually made Optimus smirk in an amusing way. Ultra Magnus could not resist to chuckle. It pleased the elder mech that the young Prime was slowing starting to show improved signs of recovery. He was acting more...it was like nothing bad had ever happened. With each passing sol his smiles would widen and his fears were barely visable. It would take more time until he was ready but so far he was doing extremely well. Maybe this evening would turn out alright after all.

Walking inside a steward greeted them and smiled.

"It is an honer to have you here Ultra Magnus, and to meet your potential mate to be is also a pleasure!"

Ultra Magnus bowed his head slightly and Optimus did the same. She ushered them to follow and Optimus could not help but look around in awe.

He could hear faint chattering and laughter all around him. The sounds of mechs and femmes celebrating something that must have been important and that was none of his business. None of them knew they were here and he wanted to keep it that way. He couldn't see them either, he was in some sort of long chamber that was filled with holographic lights that were very soothing. Calming music was playing and a few stewards would pass them, bowing and smiling as they were expected to.

Walking further in he could see movement behind glass walls and guessed they were the other visitors enjoying themselves. He was thankful they couldn't see them but they soon came to a walkway that passed over an exposed open floor where Optimus saw a a number of tables filled with elegant mechs and graceful femmes, all of them chatting and laughing over their finely prepared energon meals. Some of them didn't notice them walk over head but others did. Optimus and Ultra Magnus kept walking until they were hidden again.

They arrived in a small circular room with windows that looked out onto a garden filled with more elegant mechs and femmes eating their fine crusine. To the young Prime's relief it was a one way window so no one from the outside would stare. Last thing he wanted was to eat whilst nosey onlookers stared. There were dimly lit holographic lights that added a pleasant atmosphere and even some cylinder aquariums filled with small cyber-fish and miniature space slugs. A table with prepared cutlery was situated in the centre, complete with a vase filled with crystal plants.

The steward sat them down and excused herself whilst they made their decision on what to eat.

"This room is so...unique," stated Optimus.

Ultra Magnus nodded as he opened up the holographic menu.

"It's one of the best. No one can disturb us and plus we get a nice view."

True. The view, despite the over dressed mechs and femmes that littered the gardens, was quite pleasing to the optics. It was very relaxing. The lights, the music and even the smell, it was all so very soothing and the young Prime actually felt comfortable.

"Thank you...for bringing me here."

Ultra Magnus looked up with surprised optics.

"Not too long ago you were as nervous as a petro-rabbit in a petting zoo when young protoforms are about to visit."

"I-I know...it's just that...ever since I returned to Cybertron I found that I...I was too scared to be around others. Too afraid to go to a public place in case something happened. I felt like an alien on my own home world and considering I came back from a planet where I was an alien is saying something. It's starting to feel easier. I admit I made a mistake and got a little scared again but...I feel a little more safe now."

The Magnus smiled a little.

"Yes but remember you must take a step at a time Optimus. Rush it and you might fall and have to start all over and that's the last thing we want."

The Prime nodded.

Yes, he had made that mistake back in the gardens. That stupid silly mistake that almost sent him back down into his pit of misery and woe. He thought he was near the finish line of his horrid experience but the truth was he wasn't even halfway. Like Ultra Magnus said, if he rushed it everything would come apart and all of it would have been for nothing. He had to go about this slowly if he ever wanted a normal life again.

Speaking of which he never got around to thanking Longarm Prime properly.

"I have to get something for Longarm Prime, to show him that I appreciated his help."

Ultra Magnus frowned.

"I am happy that he assited you Optimus but I wish you would tell me who attempted to harm you so I can punish them accordingly."

The Prime sighed.

"I...eventually...please Ultra Magnus I'd rather not speak of it."

Ultra Magnus pulled a grim expression as Optimus began to nervoulsy play with his hands. The Prime was still hiding the name of the one who had tried to assult him back in the gardens and the only other witness was Longarm Prime. He really wanted to know who would dare harm his beloved Prime but he didn't want to stress him out like he almost did last time.

Besides he had a pretty good guess who it was anyway.

Now that he thought about it he really didn't want to be talking about that in a place like this. It was best to drop the subject and quickly find another one.

"You could always get him a gift from the store they have in here. This is the only place in Iacon where they sell Crysalis Sweets and I have heard that Longarm has a bit of a sweet denta."

Optimus looked up with a positive expression.

"Really? That might do. He really likes sweet things?"

"Yes and I really have to thank him in person. Sadly the pair of us have been rather busy. Him with intelligence and myself with all the usual political nonsense."

The young Prime smiled slightly.

"I'm sure Cybertron appreciates it."

"Hmmmm...sometimes I think they take our efforts for granted. But there are a few who do openly appreciate what we do for them. Enough about politics for now, I do not wish to bore you with dull knowledge."

Optimus uttered a small chuckle.

"I don't mind. In fact before I joined the Autobots I..."

He paused. Ultra Magnus leaned in, curious about Optimus's life before he joined the ranks of an Autobot. He had wanted to know for some time but never pressured the young Prime into telling him. Yet now he didn't seem to mind.

"What? Tell me, I'm curious," chuckled the Magnus.

The young Prime blushed a little.

"I had a...part time job as an archives clerk."

Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise.

"I...never pictured you as a clerk Optimus."

Optimus blushed again.

"Well it helped me earn my credits and whenever I was bored I used to read the archives we had in the history section. The politics section of the history archives actually interested me. I used to read them all the time until I had covered every single data pad we had on the subject."

As the young Prime spoke of his past, Ultra Magnus smiled gently.

"You enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes, particularly the part detailing the events of the war with the Quintessons and how the council, at the time, had to make the hard choice to modify our body structure to survive the bio attacks and even had our t-cogs modified so we can assume an extra form to help our plight against our enemies which ironically only the Autobots have been able to master since..."

Optimus blushed once more when he realized he was rambling and stopped.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," laughed Ultra Magnus.

"It is quite useful to have so much knowledge in one's CPU. Primus, even I barely understand our history at times. I am still surprised that you were a clerk though. Why the change?"

There was a small pause before Optimus explained.

"I was...inspired...by the soldiers and warriors of old. I used to sit down and read all their stories about how they won wars and destroyed evil aliens from invading our world...all for the one hope that they could protect their people. I would sit and watch archives of the great war and read the biography's of individual soldiers. How they all made a difference, how they fought for what they believed was right and all of their hopes and dreams that they wanted to keep alive. It...made me wish I was there, fighting their battles and understanding what they were going through."

As Optimus spoke Ultra Magnus could not help but gaze into the young Prime's dreamy face. The way he spoke about his interest in the history of their world made him realize there was more to Optimus than he first believed. It was also nice to know that the young mech was sharing his past with him. According to his reports on the young Prime he rarely ever spoke about his life prior to joining the Autobots. It made him feel...happy.

Happy that Optimus trusted him enough to share his past with him.

The young Prime blushed again when he found he was rambling once more. It was just that the history of their world was incredibly interesting and he had always wanted to go back in time and relive the past events. It was no wonder his social skills were poor.

"Sorry Ultra Magnus, I didn't mean to bore you."

The elder mech shook his head.

"No Optimus, I enjoyed it. In fact I am pleased that you were inspired by our history rather than joining for the glory and fame. Also I now know more about you and and I'll know what to get you for a present someday."

A present? Optimus flushed a shade of red but smiled.

"You don't have to...I'm happy with what I have now."

The Magnus desperately tried to keep his face from going red as he answered the Prime's response.

"Oh come now Optimus, it is my duty to make sure that you get what you deserve. I want to make certain that you get everything you need to make certain that you will be alright. I...don't mean to sound rash but I just want to make certain that I am achieving this."

The young Prime was still flushing pink and he had to hide his face.

"Yes you have. I truly appreciate it Ultra Magnus. For everything I mean...thank you."

The elder mech felt his cheeks heat up and they flushed a small shade of red. Optimus hadn't noticed but he continued to smile up at the Magnus. Primus, had Optimus ever seen his own face when he smiled like that? He was adorable and the elder mech had to restrain himself before he said something stupid. He looked away and tried to calm himself down. It had been a while since Optimus had ever said anything like that to him and it felt...refreshing.

It made him see that Megatron had failed to destroy Optimus completely. He only shattered his spirit and the young Prime was slowly piecing himself together. It would take time but soon Optimus Prime would return to his full glory. There would be scars of course but everyone had to live with their scars and adapt. He was full of confidence that the young mech would get past them and eventually act like nothing had ever happened to him.

The steward soon returned with a blank data pad, ready to take their orders.

Optimus was a rather self conscious when it came to ordering so he only order the things that looked affordable. Ultra Magnus would laugh and tell him not to worry but the young mech insisted that he couldn't digest any of the expensive looking meals on the menu. Ultra Magnus gave in and ordered something similar.

Soon they were dining on a simple but well prepared meals and, much to the elder mech's joy, Optimus was enjoying it. The Magnus felt a little cheeky and convinced his dining partner to join him in a drink of fine crystal energon wine, brewed in a special way and blessed with a unique taste. He had to convince the Prime that it was cheap before he would actually allow him to buy some. Optimus tried some, knowing that drinking something like this wouldn't affect him or his sparkling. He was surprised how sweet it was and helped himself to another glass. They soon started talking about silly little things that would either make the other interested or cause them both to laugh. It was almost like the time they spent together on Earth only this time Optimus was more relaxed and not hiding anything.

A few guests did find out who was in the private booth and sent gifts of more energon wine and even offered to pay for a fancy looking dessert. Optimus did enjoy the wine that was sent but the dessert was incredibly sweet and he could only take two bites before giving up. Ultra Magnus laughed as the young Prime had to down two glasses of the wine to rid himself of the sour sweet taste.

They talked some more and the Magnus got a little concerned that Optimus had about nine glasses of the energon wine. Technically the wine wouldn't harm the health of Optimus's unborn sparkling but he was getting a little tipsy without realizing it.

The evening came to a close and Optimus was now tired and tipsy no thanks to the wine. Still, it was good to see that he was happy for he was chatting away like a rambling old man, talking about his favourite data pads and his love of history.

Unfortunately he was too tired and tipsy to walk without tripping, so the Magnus arranged to have transport ready to take them back the moment they walked out the establishment. He paid the bill, thanked the staff and gently picked the dazed Prime up. The steward giggled at the sight and wished that the Magnus's mate-to-be would recover the following sol. Optimus groaned and apologized but she laughed him off. The young Prime contined to groan and blush as the Magnus carried him through the corridors.

Thankfully there were no media 'bots outside waiting to take a picture but the Magnus quickly entered the transport and laid Optimus down on an empty seat. He didn't want to give the slaggers a chance to upset the young Prime. Soon they were on the speed ways and Optimus was trying to sober up.

"I'm...sorry," he moaned.

Ultra Magnus shook his head and patted Optimus gently on the helm.

"Don't be. I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself."

The young Prime whined but said nothing.

Soon they were back in the Magnus's estate and Ultra Magnus carried the weary Prime back to his room. He gently laid him on the berth and as soon as he landed on the soft mesh, the young Prime fell into a deep slumber. The elder mech smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Prime before leaving the room.

It wasn't exactly how he wanted their future to start out.

And he admitted that he was worried that future would never come about because of the terrible past.

But there was hope that the pair of them would get the future they wanted.

And he would make certain it would happen.

* * *

><p>It nearly took a whole deca cycle worth of planning and organizing but at long last the Steelhaven was ready to head back to Earth. It's mission was to replace Sentinel Prime with Springer and bring the Sub-Commander home, a simple but important mission indeed. It had been a difficult time but the Magnus was pleased that he had gotten through it all with no major issues. From going to stressful meetings to sitting with Optimus during his therapy treatment, the elder mech was surprised he got it all done in the short amount of time he had.<p>

The ship was replenished with energon and fuel, with a new transmitter added when Ultra Magnus found that their own one was missing. A small crew was formed to take the ship to and from Earth and Ultra Magnus made sure they were well trained Autobots just in case they ran into trouble. All of the computers and machinery were updated and tuned to exceptional standards. The green mech himself was now prepared to leave Cybertron and head out to a whole new world even though the Magnus had repeatedly asked him if he was certain that he wanted to take this mission due to his relasionship problem. Springer had replied every time that he was certain and he was in fact doing this for his ex lover so he had no regret. In fact he seemed to be happy about it.

Walking around the main docking station where the Steelhaven was getting the finishing touches, Ultra Magnus complimented Kup on a job well done. The old veteran had assited in getting the Steelhaven ready and the pair of them were pleased with what had been accomplished.

"A job well done if I do say so myself," laughed Kup.

"Indeed," replied Ultra Magnus.

"We even made sure we have enough energon for both the crew and the 'bots on that organic planet. Everything should be fine under Springer's leadership...can't say what it will be like when Sentinel takes over the ships command."

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything silly and comes home safely," sighed the elder mech.

Only for the Magnus to rip him a new exhaust when he returned.

As the time drew near for the Steelhaven to depart for Earth, Ultra Magnus prepared himself for the leaving ceromony. It wasn't going to be grand or anything but it was of the many duties of being a Magnus. Only a few 'bots would be there, including a media 'bot who would record the event. He even brought Optimus along to see the ship off, the young mech carrying a small box with him. A box he held close to his spark and for good reason.

There were two reasons why he was bringing the young Prime with him. The first was that Perceptor beileved that they did need some more time being seen together in the spotlight of the public. They didn't have to do anything, just be seen together and all. The other was because Optimus had put together a collection of data pads where he had written many letters to his team mates back on Earth, hoping that they would read them.

The moment Optimus Prime heard that the Steelhaven would be leaving for Earth soon he started writing many letters to each of his team mates and even added a few gifts he hoped would make them happy. Something to remind them of Cybertron. He had missed them and felt bad for how he left them without even giving them a proper farewell. The elder mech could not blame him for wanting to let his team mates know that he was alright. In fact it distracted the young Prime from his troubles and he even laughed as he wrote them. Of course Ultra Magnus had to check them all to make sure that Optimus didn't mention anything about his condition and thankfully there were none. He did feel a little strange inside when he read them, Each of them were unique depending who it was for.

In the one for Ratchet he had told him that he was doing fine and that he had missed his nagging. He even mentioned that if he had the chance he would replace the great Perceptor for him. As a gift he had sent the latest issue of a popular Medic data pad that Ratchet liked to read and a coupon, that would never expire, to the old medic's favorite energon stop.

The letter to Bulkhead was pretty much the same but included a spark felt apology about the whole oil incident back on Earth. He even promised he would buy Bulkhead a whole barrel of energon when he came home to make up for it and as a gift he was sending a 'grow your own energon crystal' kit and a data pad about the wonders of the space bridges. A hobby that the big green mech enjoyed.

It was the same with Bumblebee's letter including a promise that he would do anything to get him to smile for him and a plea to behave for Ratchet's sake. He was sending him some sort of toy that was hip with the younger crowd at the moment.

For Prowl it was even more apologizing and talking about how he missed the nature of Earth and he hoped the ninja 'bot would do his best to protect it. He was sending a similar gift that he had given Bulkhead but it was a crystal planet that was popular with cyber ninja's.

He even wrote one for the young human named Sari. It in he expressed how he hoped that Sari was behaving and not causing mischief with her key. He hoped she had matured whilst he was away and promised they would meet again once he had gotten better. Apparently Optimus had quite the task to find her a gift so he gave her something simple, a holo tape with pictures of Cybertron. It looked tacky for any Cybertronian but the Prime explained that this would be an incredible gift for a primitive creature like Sari.

All of them sealed within the box in his hands, the young Prime was planning to hand it over to Springer so he could give it to his friends on Earth. He also wanted to meet with Springer to see what he was like and ask him to take care of his team mates in his place. It was sort of an unofficial hand over of sorts, even though it was technically Sentinel who he would be doing the hand over with. He had heard from Ultra Magnus what he was like but he had to meet him to make sure that this mech would take care of his team mates.

"He is a good Autobot Optimus. He will ensure that your team is safe and trained for combat."

"I know Ultra Magnus but...I just want to meet him face to face and I have to ask him something," replied the Prime.

That he could understand and thought it wouldn't hurt to let Optimus speak to Springer.

Entering the main dock they found Kup, Perceptor, a few council mechs, the crew, the media 'bot and the mech himself, Springer waiting for them. The Steelhaven loomed behind them, ready to take off and head for the organic world. Docking bay mechs were running around and making sure everything was in place. The main doors were already open and the ship's engines hummed loudly as if it were anxious to fly off.

The 'bots saluted as Ultra Magnus walked over to greet them and Optimus followed behind him, looking at the green mech as he moved. Springer smiled back at him and even bowed his head. Optimus remembered something that Prowl had told him, that 'bots who trained at the dojo were also taught how to respect others and the green mech was merely showing his respect to the Prime. Optimus bowed his head back as Ultra Magnus spoke.

"I see everything as been made ready. You've all done a satisfactory job getting the Steelhaven prepared on time and I hope you all have a safe journey. I'm sure Kup has already informed you all that Springer will be in charge until you reach the planet Earth. Upon leaving Earth you will under Sentinel Prime's command."

Hearing this set off a few groans and Optimus could not help but smirk.

"We had a new engine installed upon the Steelhaven to help move this task quicker so this mission should only take three orbital cycles to complete where it would normally take six. There are no space bridges near this planet until we have one installed so it will have to be done the old fashioned way."

He then turned his attention to Springer.

"Springer, until you arrive at Earth you will be responsible for the ship and it's crew. Never let your gaurd down, not even for a moment. For if Megatron is on Earth than you can be certain his Decepticons won't be far behind, ready to strike from any dark corner. You must reach Earth and take over command of Sentinel Prime's team and continue to fight the Decepticon threat in his place and defend our human allies. Do not fail them and do not fail the Autobots. Is that clear?"

Springer saluted.

"I will sir, with my very life!"

The rest of the crew saluted behind him.

"Very good then. Make us all proud,"ordered the Magnus.

Optimus made a small sound and the elder mech smirked a little.

"Now Springer before you depart...would you mind listening to Optimus Prime's request?"

The green mech blinked in surprise but nodded. Optimus flushed a little as he stepped forward and handed Springer the box of letters.

"Springer, I never got the chance to say good bye to my team. This box just contains some letters I wrote to them and a few small gifts. Could you please make sure that they get them and tell them that I truly regret not being able to see them off? Also...please take care of them for me...Bumblebee and Bulkhead might cause you some trouble but they're good 'bots...and Prowl seems cold but that's just the way he is. Ratchet likes to complain a lot so please prepare yourself for that. We were also taking care of a human child named Sari and you best keep your optic on her, she's a mischivious sort. That and the humans are a little strange but don't be too alarmed with them..."

As Optimus rambled on and on, Ultra Magnus could not help but smile as he watched the young Prime attempting to give every little bit of information about his old team, the human child and the planet Earth to the mech who would take over the leadership of his team. Springer looked like he was trying to keep up with him and even seemed alarmed when the Prime mentioned something about a AllSpark infused key that the human child used for her own amusement. It was amusing but it was nice to see that Optimus was acting more relaxed than he normally was. Lately he had been nervous and jumping at every shadow he saw but now he had been getting better. Maybe it was the idea that he was going to get into contact with his team that made him feel braver than normal.

The Magnus didn't mind, it was a good thing to see Optimus acting as normal as he could get.

"I promise you Optimus I'll give these to them. I'm actually looking forward to seeing this world," said Springer, holding the box in his hands.

"Prowl will make an excellent guide when you get the chance to explore the Earth. I swear he knows that whole planet like the back of his servo by now. Just watch out because he gets moody without warning. I should warn you about the tree in his room and the things that live in it. I mean they cause you no harm but I...think I...?"

Springer seemed to be ignoring him at this point and appeared to be peering over his shoulder. The Prime trailed off from what he was saying and saw that Springer optics had widened with a glimmer of faint hope. Optimus looked over his own shoulder to see what the green mech was looking at.

Standing at the entrance to the docking bay stood a brightly coloured mech, his blue optics staring in their direction. Optimus didn't recognize him, he was too far off to see him clearly but his red, yellow and orange frame made him stand out like a sore digit. No one else had noticed him yet despite his brightly coloured frame but he stood there as if he was a statue. He was staring back at them with an bitter look, almost as if he wasn't pleased with what he saw. When others started to notice his presence he fled without looking back. He had vanished as quickly as he had come.

Who was that?

Optimus turned back to Springer to see that the green mech had a look of defeat in his optics. Almost as if someone had slapped him in the face and left him there with a care in the universe. Was that his friend or something? Had he come to say good bye but got scared at the last click?

"Was he your friend?" asked Optimus, trying to sound sympathetic.

The green mech forced on a smile.

"In...more ways then one."

Ah, that explained it.

"I'm sure he just couldn't say good bye."

Springer nodded.

"Yeah...maybe."

The young Prime could not help but notice the pained look in the green mech's optics after that mech dissapeared. It was unsettling considering he was so cheerful not so long ago. Springer's face seemed to be expressing a pained...regret. He must have cared for that mech quite a bit. Was he sad that he was going to leave him? Did he truly want to say good bye to him just in case?

"If you want I could pass on a message?"

"No...but..."

The green mech sighed and bit his lower derma.

"Never mind...but thank you Optimus Prime. I'll take care of your team."

As the green mech bowed once again and left him to have a final word with Ultra Magnus, Optimus could not help but feel like there was something more to what he had just witnessed. Turning back to the docking bay entrance he could of sworn he spotted the brightly coloured mech again. A strange emotion filled him for some reason as he wondered about the relasionship between Springer and that mech trying to hide. He knew he had only just met them but there was something farmilar about the way the green mech acted.

Looking back at the spot where the brightly coloured mech once stood he wondered if he would be able to meet him...maybe even help him?

* * *

><p>From the observation deck Ultra Magnus and Kup watched as the Steelhaven departed from their world and was already vanishing from their sight. Optimus had to leave with Perceptor so he couldn't see the ship off but the young Prime was happy that he was able to send off some mementos to his friends. Ultra Magnus was pleased that he had managed to assemble a crew and a suitable replacement for Sentinel Prime. It would be three orbital cycles before he would return but that didn't mean he was going to forget that he was under suspicion of drugging a Prime.<p>

Both Sentinel and Jazz were going to spend an eventful sol in his office once he returned.

Speaking of Jazz, the cyber ninja was now living back at his dojo under the watchful optics of his fellow ninjas. He was depressed and not talking to anyone and the elder mech still felt a ping of guilt for putting him in that position. However if he found out that it was Jazz who had drugged Optimus then he would show no quarter when he would deal with him.

Kup chewed on his cy-gar as he watched the Steelhaven leave.

"Thanks for this Ultra Magnus. The lad needed to get away from here for a while and focus his attention on something else. Trust me, he'll show those 'cons a thing or two and he'll keep an optic on the Autobots positioned there."

The Magnus looked down at him.

"There is no need to thank me...but I regret to tell you that I am curious as to why he needed to leave Cybertron?"

Kup sighed.

"Sorry Magnus...it won't be right coming from me."

"I understand, I won't say anything else on the matter."

"Thanks...just understand it is one of those things that needs to be left alone."

As the two elder mechs watched the Steelhaven vanish into the heavens with mixed feelings shared between the pair of them, someone else watched from a vacant viewing platform not too far away from their position. He was alone and he liked it that way but he couldn't care less if anyone walked in on him watching the Steelhaven depart from Cybertron. His brightly coloured armour usually made others notice him but thankfully their attention was focused on the departing ship.

He quietly hugged himself and looked down at his pedes, a painful urge swelling within him, a need to cry growing deep within him.

"Of all the times you had to listen to me, you chose now...you slagging idiot," he bitterly sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News is Good News<strong>

It took quite a bit of convincing and pleading but Optimus finally managed to get Ultra Magnus to allow him to see Longarm Prime in order to thank him properly. He even had the box of treats he believed the friendly Prime would like, complete with a small "thank you" gift tag. Nothing too fancy but Optimus did believe that the thought mattered. The only issue that the Magnus had with this whole thing was that the young Prime would have to go alone since he was extremely busy otherwise he would have gone with him. The young Prime did admit that he wasn't too keen to walk from the Magnus's esate to the Intelligence office all by himself in fear someone like Hexal would attempt to try something on him but this was something he felt needed to be done.

So Ultra Magnus arranged to have someone from the Elite Guard he trusted to act as Optimus's escort. The young Prime thought that was a bit much but the Magnus explained that many of his Elite Guard had to remain on Cybertron and, sadly, had nothing to do. This would be a good exercise for them.

Thus that was how he ended up with a young and fast talking Blurr, an Elite Guard special agent with a unique talent for speed.

When he first arrived at the Magnus's estate to pick up Optimus, the young Prime was shocked to see how fast he could move. He had heard stories of an Autobot who could talk just as fast as he could run but he never would had guessed that this young blue 'bot had such an issue. In fact it was rather hard to keep up with him with the way he chatted to him. Ultra Magnus ordered him to stop and act accordingly before them, fearing that Optimus might get sick from his fast talking. Blurr grimaced and apoligized for causing stress and did try to slow down but Optimus could see that the young 'bot was having a hard time doing so. Ultra Magnus gave him simple instructions before leaving Optimus in the young mechs care.

"And for the love of the AllSpark Blurr, do not ramble to him. You almost blew my circuits with your speech problem! No offense."

He also reminded Optimus, in private, not to reveal the true reason Optimus was on Cybertron. Longarm Prime may be the Intelligence Officer but he was not allowed to know about the young Prime's true condition. He then gave him a quick peck on the helm and saluted Blurr as he left the estate.

Blurr saluted back and ushered the Prime to follow him, promising he would behave. His speaking pattern was indeed a hard thing to process and it gave the young Prime a headache at first but he quickly got used to it as they walked through the Autobot Elite Guard Complex to reach Longarm Prime's office. At least Blurr was...interesting company. He reminded Optimus of Bumblebee, only this one sounded like he drank five hundred shots of ultra high powered energon for breakfast.

"So-what-is-Earth-like-Optimus-Prime-sir? Is-it-really-that-great? I-have-heard-from-others-that-it-is-an-organic-germ-infested-mud-ball-not-that-I-mind-organics-I-just never-seen-one-up-close! I-heard-they-were-mega-tiny-compared-to-us. Is-it-true-they-devour-other-organic-to-live-and-are-cover-in-micro-organisms? They-really-can't-survive-without-oxygen? Are-they-super-primitive-or-really-advanced?"

Optimus rolled his optics. Ultra Magnus wasn't kidding.

"Earth is...unique. I guess the only way to understand it is to go there yourself."

Blurr pouted.

"I-doubt-I-would-ever-get-the-chance-to-visit-Earth. Someone-like-me-has-to-remain-on-Cybertron-in-case-someone-with-my-skills-is-required-for-a-special-mission-and-those-can-just-pop-up-out-of-nowhere-so-I-have-to-..."

The blue mech paused when Optimus uttered a discomforting groan.

"I'm-sorry-Optimus-Prime-sir. I-can't-help-it...I...will...try...talking...slower."

The young Prime laughed at Blur's attempt to sound normal.

"It's alright Blurr, you don't have to talk that slow."

"How...is...this sounding? Better?"

Optimus nodded. It was still faster than anyone could talk but at least he could understand him better. The blue mech smiled with relief.

"I've been practising. It is a little hard for since I tend to speak faster the more I talk but-I-can't-help-myself...darn, did it again."

He was certainly an interesting 'bot to speak with. It made the long walk to Longarm's office more interesting too. At least he didn't mind talking to him in a normal fashion, unlike all the other 'bots around here. Hardly anyone talked to him or even attempted to strike a conversation with him. He didn't blame them at first since he was cooped up in the Magnus's estate all sol but now that he was walking among them he could easily see they were trying to avoid him. Was it because they were afraid of his organic disease? Or was it because they weren't happy that he was living with their Magnus?

In fact he was certain some of them were talking about him behind his back.

Shaking his head he recalled what Perceptor had told him during their sessions together.

"Others will speak of you, of how they think of you and what they want to think about you. They take everything negative they can find about you and shape you into something their minds can accept. What they think of you is their business, do not take what they say seriously for it is their own personal desire to speak spite about you. It is one of their pitiful things that helps get them through their pitiful lives. Ignore them, that is all you can do. It is what you believe you truly are that matters."

That was true for it was all he could do. Ignore them. As long as he himself believed that he was good and decent that was all he needed.

Still it didn't exactly help when he saw what the local media pads said about him. They were near a small Ener-Stop shop and he saw them all.

"Magnus's new mate-to-be? Seriously?"

"Pretty face but is that all? More inside!"

"Is it love or is he being used? The Magnus's mate-to-be!"

"He broke a law, got someone killed and is suffering from an organic disease...what do you see in him Magnus?"

"Is the Magnus desperate or is there more to this cute 'bot?"

Optimus sighed as he tried to find a decent title but so far he saw nothing but slander against his name and the Ultra Magnus's. A part of him felt disturbed that many of them pointed out the fact that he was attractive. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but considering that a majority of the headlines said that it was his only good quality. He did find a good one...sort of...it was a celebrity couple media pad and, to his surprise, he saw images from that night at the exquisite restaurant. There weren't many but he did turn red when he saw one where Ultra Magnus was carrying him out in his arms. The title underneath it said,

"Looks like the Magnus's love interest had a little too much to drink but isn't this just cute?"

Huh, at least someone approved of their supposed relationship. Plus he had to admit that the picture of the Magnus holding him was...sweet. He couldn't quite see their faces but he did recall that Ultra Magnus wasn't upset. He had enjoyed the evening and was happy that Optimus was acting much better than he had before. It was also...this picture gave him a nice feeling inside. Warm and fuzzy. In fact he had this strange desire to frame this picture somewhere where he could look upon it anytime he was feeling down.

At the same time the very idea was making him feel sad and confused.

"Those media 'bots will say anything to sell their pads!" said Blurr, not noticing what Optimus was reading.

"You should ignore them Optimus, they're just words," chirped Blurr, grabbing some sweets to munch on later.

True but it was still painful to see them. Was this what Cybertron thought of him? That he was just using the Magnus? They were even trying to make the Magnus look bad by calling him desperate. Cybertron loved their war hero, why should they slander him in thus way? In the past he had always ignored them when the media 'bots attempted to destroy someone's name, knowing full well that it was just to sell their pads...but it still made him feel low. In fact he wasn't sure why he was looking at them in the first place. He wasn't going to let them sour his mood.

Looking at some other media pads he spotted one that didn't mention him but did mention some Autobot he recognized.

"The supposed chosen one in the gutter! We feel for him! Read more!"

The cover had a picture of a brightly colored mech who Optimus was pretty certain he had seen before. In fact he was quite pretty to look at. If it wasn't for the title he would have assumed it was a modeling pad. Brilliant shades of red, lovely streaks of gold and a face that was just as fair as his. Who was he? Why did he look so darn farmilar? Scanning for a name he finally found it near the bottom with some text.

"Once he was loved and now we feel bad for him. Rodimus Prime was once considered to become the next Magnus but after recent events and getting demoted to Rodimus Minor the future doesn't look too bright for our fallen hero! Even his love life has crumbled! Read more inside!"

Rodimus Prime? Ah now he remembered.

It was shortly after he was expelled from the Elite Guard Academy. He started to hear stories of a young upstart from Kup's sqaud who was showing such promise they were all giving him praise and support. They even said that he was "the chosen one" and could even be the next Magnus. Everyone envied him and wanted to be like him and Optimus admitted that he wanted to at least meet with him once. The last thing he heard about him was that he became a Prime and was stationed at far off Space Bridge to act as it's protector with his own team, a job that even Optimus wouldn't mind having.

Yet what was this all about him falling from the spotlight? What happened to him?

He was tempted to purchase it but decided against it. Why should he read something by media 'bots who made it their living to slander names of mechs and femmes they knew nothing about.

"Ready to continue Optimus?" asked Blurr, who had purchased his treats.

"Yeah...I had enough of these vulgar stories about me," muttered the Prime.

Blurr shrugged as they continued walking.

"Tell me about it. Did you see what they wrote about Rodimus Prime? It get's my gears riled up!"

Optimus frowned.

"You mean about how he failed or something? I know they were saying something about how he fell from the spotlight but I don't know how he did so. Was his space bridge he was stationed to protect get taken or something?""

Blurr looked at Optimus in shock.

"You mean you don't...oh never mind, just ignore me! Let's carry on! We still have a little further to go."

Optimus blinked. Was it something he said? Was this a touchy subject or something?

For now he decided to drop it and continued with their long walk to Longarm's office. It was only half a cycle's walk to get there and Optimus was thankful he had consumed that special energon Perceptor provided for him. If he hadn't he would have fallen from exhaustion by now. Blurr began talking again and the things he talked about made the Prime's head spin. He would talk about some easy missions he had in the past. Spy jobs that ended in a amusing disasters. Races that he attempted to lose on purpose but even failed to do just that and how boring it had gotten since there were no missions for him to do. He was trying to make the trip amusing for the Prime and Optimus did appreciate it. Blurr did enjoy talking though and he talked as much as Bumblebee did.

Optimus just nodded to everything he said so he wouldn't appear rude. He wasn't so certain he could repeat half the things Blurr had just talked about and he hoped the fast young 'bot wouldn't ask him on his opinion on anything he had just said. Then again, did Blurr even know what he was talking about? The blue mech just smiled and did ask every now and then if Optimus was feeling alright. He was well aware that the Prime was in a poorly condition and every time Optimus seemed to be in the slightest bit of discomfort the blue mech would panic and would try to find a place for him to sit. Optimus would laugh and say he was fine, only for Blurr to run around in a fit because he thought the Prime would faint. Once he had calmed down they would carry on walking.

Soon they could see the tower where Longarm's office was situated and Optimus suddenly noticed that Blurr was walking slower. That, believe or not, was worrying for the Prime.

"Are you alright Blurr?"

The blue mech looked up and apppeared to blush.

"S-sorry Optimus Prime. It's just...I...I've been causing him a lot of trouble lately."

Optimus blinked.

"Causing trouble?"

Blurr nodded and started playing with his fingers.

"It's just I've been interested in him for some time now and I have been trying to get his attention but I think I may have been over doing it and now every time he sees me he gives me this look and I just know he wants me to go away and I do want to tell him that I'm sorry but if I do speak with him he might get angry at me and tell me to go away but I have to tell him that I didn't mean to upset him even though I really do want him to at least go out with me just once and-..."

"B-Blurr...please slow down," begged Optimus as the blue mech rambled like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. It's just...I...oh Primus..."

Blurr slumped against the wall. He tried to hide his face as he quickly blurted out,

"I-have-a-crush-on-him-but-he-hates-me!"

The young blue 'bot wailed into his hands after revealing his not-so-secret crush to the young Prime and tried to sink into the wall behind him. Optimus just stared at Blurr, not certain what to say or do. Blurr mumbled and muttered like mad into his hands, forgetting that the Prime was standing before him and forgetting that he was supposed to be acting like an escort. Optimus just stared back and grimaced. This was quite a strange turn of events. He wasn't expecting this when he decided to visit Longarm Prime.

It was troubling too, he had never been in a situation like this and with his current mental state he wasn't sure he could even offer the proper advise. It was usally Sentinel who took care of a situation like this and he would just stand there and pretend to listen. Now here he was, alone with a mech younger than him and having love problems with the very mech he was supposed to be visiting. The poor young mech was turning redder than the Prime's armour and looked like he was about to run off and cry.

He wasn't sobbing yet but he was starting to tear up.

"It was the reason I was so eager to take this job! I thought I could see him and try to ask him out with me. I won a ticket to the Golden Spark awards you see and I was thinking about asking him to come but this isn't the first time I asked and he turned them all down but I never stopped trying, that was how I was raised and all, never give up but the more I try the more mad he gets and now I'm scared he might file a restraining order against me! Why? WHY AM I SO ANNOYING?"

Blurr wailed again and Optimus looked around to see other 'bots nearby were looking at the scene with curious optics.

What should he do?

He had to do something, he couldn't just leave Blurr outside like this. A part of him was telling him to just go into the elevator to Longarm's office and leave the young mech out here to cry until he stopped...but he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature.

It reminded him of when Bumblebee got homesick and became very depressed. He would lock himself up in his cabin and sob to himself. Not even Bulkhead could cheer his little friend up and Ratchet wasn't an expert in the social department. As the leader of the team the Prime took it upon himself to help the young 'bot. Optimus did all he could until he managed to get the yellow mech to smile but...this was completely different. This was an area he wasn't familiar with and he didn't want to venture into it...but...but...

He had to do something! He just had to.

"W-well...I...it's good that you haven't given up on him yet."

Blurr looked up and whined.

"You think so? All my other friends have told me to quit but I...I just can't and I think that it's because I'm a bad mech. Is it wrong of me to like someone even though they don't like me?"

Optimus sighed and scratched the back of his helm. What to say?

"It's not...bad to continue going after someone you love...even if there is no hope but there's no reason you should quit."

Blurr looked up and frowned.

"Why?" he sniffled.

Optimus bit his lip. He was running out of things to say.

"Y-you never know...I mean...he could suddenly decide to love you?"

"I've been trying for 50 stellar cycles! I don't think he'll change his mind any time soon! But...b-but...WHY CAN'T I LEAVE HIM ALONE?"

Frag, he was crying now.

"Maybe you should try and find another route?"

"I did! I asked friends to ask him for me, I tried to be subtle and I even consulted dating specialists! Everything I did got me nothing!"

Blurr sighed as he forced himself to calm down and stilled his tears.

"It's just...when I first saw him I thought he was real handsome and nice. Those big blue optics of his and that sweet smile...I just couldn't resist. Plus he's smart, brave and doesn't take slag from anyone. He helped me out of a situation you know but even if he hadn't I would still be falling for him. I...I don't know why I feel attracted to him but I just want him to at least know that I do love him so much. I don't mind if he hates me for it but I just want him to be with me for one whole cycle. I'd give anything for that."

These words sent a shiver down Optimus's spine for this whole breakdown and revealing of truths reminded him of one particular mech.

Was this what it was like for Ultra Magnus?

He was fully aware that the Magnus had loved him for quite some time. That he had been longing for him for what felt like eons but held back until he was certain that the young Prime would be ready for him. He revealed his feelings for him back on Earth and...well...his wish to be with Optimus didn't go as he expected. So much emotion...such a horrible ordeal the pair of them went through and now here they were on Cybertron acting like the happy couple of the cycle. It was a sick joke. Not just for Cybertron but for the pair of them as well. This whole soon-to-be-mates was a farce just to cover up the soon-to-be-born sparkling that was growing inside of him whose Sire happened to be Ultra Magnus's arch nemesis. Ultra Magnus deserved better.

Was this what he had been going through?

Run around like a mad mech to find the right way? Mutter and ramble like mad? Ask friends for advice? Drive others insane? Drove himself into a near mental breakdown at the thought of never winning the love of the one mech he loved? Did he ever cry?

Looking at Blurr, Optimus found that he could only think of Ultra Magnus and the pain he went through by trying to win him over. Perceptor had already told him that he had been aware of the Magnus's attraction to him for some time and it annoyed him to the point where he almost ordered the elder mech to just confess and be done with it. Yet he didn't, he just kept quiet and continued with his work.

A ping of guilt ran through him.

It wasn't as if he hated Ultra Magnus. He...did like him...but...it was all so confusing right now.

The Magnus wanted him as a mate because he loved him. Right now they were pretending to be a couple to keep a terrible secret safe. The Magnus continued to express his love to him in sweet but subtle ways. Yet Optimus had never told the Magnus how he felt about him. He just went along with it because he was ordered to. He was doing all of this to keep his hybrid sparkling a secret and to stay protected. Ultra Magnus took care of him and provided every need that the young Prime desired, wanting Optimus to be happy and healthy at his own expense. Despite all the love that the elder mech gave to him Optimus realized he never offered anything back.

How did this whole thing make the Magnus feel?

Was he happy in a make believe relationship with him? Was he happy to be near him even though he never expressed his own feelings to him? If Blurr entered a make believe relationship with Longarm Prime, would he be truly happy?

Was Ultra Magnus happy with the way things were?

Was he happy?

Blurr sniffled a little and suddenly jumped back up, sorting himself out as he regained his normal composure.

"I-I am sorry for acting like this before you Optimus Prime. Please ignore me and let us continue. B-but thank you for listening, it's usally hard for me to get it off my chassis. I'll behave when we get there...please don't tell the Magnus."

Optimus frowned as Blurr forced on a smile and continued walking. The poor thing reminded him of Bumblebee so much that it was starting to hurt. When he left the young yellow mech back on Earth he left him knowing that he hated him. He vowed that he would make it up to Bumblebee when he would see him again but after witnessing what Blurr was going through he thought about his young friend back on Earth and realized that he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to help him, to somehow make him smile a genuine smile rather than that fake one he put on. It would help him prepare for when Bumblebee returned and he needed to do something to help this young mech, he just couldn't leave him like this.

But how?

Blurr was quiet on the final leg on their journey and soon they stood outside Longarm Prime's office. Optimus had to admit it was impressive looking but then again this was the center of the Autobot Intelligence and Longarm Prime was in charge of it. The blue mech took a deep breath as he entered and waved to a red mech sitting at desk.

"Hey Cliffjumper! How is it going?"

The red mech sighed and looked at Blurr with a heavy frown.

"Blurr, I don't think you should bother him today. He's-..."

He paused when he spotted Optimus.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, this is Optimus Prime, he's here to see Longarm Prime. Ultra Magnus asked me to be his escort."

The red mech gave him a funny look.

"I swear I'm only here on business! I swear on my very spark!"

Cliffjumper rolled his optics and looked to the young Prime. Optimus smiled and waved.

"I'm here to thank him for the other day. Is he busy?"

Cliffjumper frowned and looked at his log.

"Well he told me not to disturb him. He's been a bit grouchy lately and he's ordered me not to disturb him unless it is important. Sorry Blurr but if he catches you in here he won't let me hear the end of it."

Blurr sighed sadly. Optimus stepped forward with the box of treats.

"Then I guess I'll leave these here for him then. Is that alright?"

"I guess," sighed Cliffjumper.

"Is he really busy? Or is it because I'm here? If you want I can wait outside!" suggested Blurr.

"No Blurr, he's not hiding because of you. He just has a lot of work to do. You both came at a bad time."

The blue mech bit his derma and Optimus tried to reassure him. He must have assumed that because of his presence, Longarm Prime was trying to hide from him thus preventing Optimus Prime from thanking him properly.

"We didn't really call him since I was hoping to surprise him so it's not really that surprising to find that he would be busy."

"Yeah but..."

"PLEASE Blurr, Longarm isn't aware that you are here. He's in his office working and he asked me to make sure he isn't disturbed. There is no fault here so please just calm down and leave quietly!"

Optimus was startled by Cliffjumper's sudden outburst and for a moment thought Blurr would start crying again. Thankfully Blurr just sighed and nodded, trying to keep a positive expression. He must have been used to it or something. The red mech looked back to Optimus and sighed.

"I'll pass it on for you. He'll get it, don't worry."

Before he could take the box from Optimus his com suddenly went off in his audio.

"Cliffjumper what is going on out there? You better not be listening to that radio station again!"

Cliffjumper winced and answered the com.

"Sorry sir. I'm just accepting a package from Optimus Prime and-..."

"Optimus Prime? He's here?"

"Yes sir, he just came to drop something off. I told him you were busy."

There was a small pause.

"I see. Tell him to wait a moment, I'm almost done. Thank you."

Cliffjumper blinked with surprise and then grumbled in anger. He looked back to Optimus and shrugged.

"I guess he'll be seeing you in a bit."

"I...I won't be disturbing him, will I?" asked the young Prime.

The red mech shrugged.

"I just don't get him half the time. One click he's telling me not to let anyone disturb him and now he just turns the whole thing around. Argh, sorry but he's the strangest mech I ever worked with."

Optimus smiled a little and looked over at Blurr, the blue mech now edging back towards the door.

"I'll...I'll wait for you outside," he said.

Before he could stop him, the blue mech was already gone. The Prime sighed, feeling for Blurr and his love troubles, but Cliffjumper just scoffed at him.

"Relax, he's doing us all a favour. He gets a little crazy around this Prime and poor Longarm has to outrun him to save his sanity. Ever since he "fell in love" with Longarm he's been harassing us all. Blurr is a good 'bot but he got out of control with this one. He's actually helping himself by doing this so relax and wait."

Optimus frowned at Cliffjumper's remark.

"That was a bit...harsh."

Cliffjumper shrugged.

"Trust me, this is for the best. Besides he has no chance with Longarm."

Optimus sighed and started to think about Ultra Magnus again. Was Ultra Magnus like that before he admitted his feelings to him? Scared? Full of guilt? A deep bitterness that drove others crazy? Did others tell him that he had no chance with the mech he was longing for? It made him feel guilty. Guilty that he was so oblivious to the elder mech's love for him and for making him wait so long and that he wouldn't be able to love him back. Was he like Longarm? Ignoring him and trying to avoid him out of spite? What should he do? What should Blurr do? Why was he thinking about this?

The com flashed again and Cliffjumper ushered Optimus to go in. The young Prime thanked him and walked through the office door, spotting the friendly Prime sitting behind a desk.

"Optimus Prime! I wasn't expecting you, please come in."

Optimus smiled as he walked in, the door shutting behind him. He could not help but look around in awe as he walked over to the desk. Longarm's office was so well kept and incredibly tidy. Not what he expected at all. High class furniture that was polished so well that you could see one's face in it. His achievements were proudly placed all around the room in an organized fashion. A photo of his days in Auto boot camp was on a nearby shelf and he could spot Bumblebee in the background, waving towards the camera. The floor even had a super soft mesh covering that felt like velvet under his pedes. It had a welcoming atmosphere and he even spied a small model of the Fortress Maximus on a shelf nearby. Longarm clearly knew how to keep an office.

"I guess being the head of Intelligence has it's perks," chuckled Optimus.

Longarm shrugged and offered his visitor a seat.

"Before I took over this office it was a mess. I merely added a few homely touches."

Optimus sat down and could not help but snuggle into his seat. He placed the box of treats on the desk, the friendly Prime eyeing them with curious optics.

"Ultra Magnus told me you had a sweet denta," said Optimus with a smile.

Longarm smiled.

"I tried to keep that a secret. Looks like I'm losing my touch as head of intelligence."

The Prime could not help but laugh at that statement.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other sol and I thought that this would be a good enough gift. I-I hope it is, do you like it?"

"Of course I do Optimus. I was just thinking about how I need to purchase some more treats for my treat bowl here. And do not worry about that perverted mech, he now makes it his job to stay well away from both you and me."

Optimus sighed with relief.

"Good...I mean that you like your gift...and that...mech is now avoiding me...thank you."

The friendly mech laughed and leaned forward with a sweet smile.

"It's quite alright. I enjoy watching him squirm after I back him into a corner. It's incredibly...refreshing."

Optimus could not help but notice the strange tone he used when he finished that sentence. It almost sounded...cold yet satisfying. Longarm just smiled at him sweetly as he placed the box near his sweet bowl.

"Now Optimus, I do hope that this is not all you have come to do? I do enjoy a simple chat every now and then. Who better to talk to than a fellow Prime?"

The young Prime blushed.

"Well I would love to but I don't want to keep Blu...my escort waiting!"

Longarm tilted his head with a puzzled look whilst Optimus tried to keep his face straight. He thought that it might be best if he didn't mention Blurr's name in fear he might ruin the young mech's chances to win Longarm's spark.

"Oh please Optimus, I rarely get a chance to talk with someone."

Optimus blushed once more and pulled a nervous smile.

"Well...I'm sure he won't mind. He did buy some treats and he seems to know your secretary."

"Oh good! I'll have some energon tea brewed. Although I am surprised to hear this, you have an escort?"

Optimus nodded.

"Yes. Ultra Magnus found out about what happened and he thought it would be best if someone looked out for me whilst I travel around the fortress. It's mainly because he thinks I might faint due to the illness...and that someone might make an unwanted advance towards me."

The friendly Prime sat up and smirked.

"I can see why. I wouldn't want to find out that you fainted from that foul organic illness you caught or hear that you were slapped on the behind by some old croon. Primus knows that the media 'bots have already disgraced your good name with petty insults. Just so they can sell their media pads and to fool the general public with their cruel lies."

"Yes, I managed to catch a glimpse of what they thought of me on the way here."

"Disgraceful isn't it? In fact when I first took this job they did nothing but quote about how experienced I was. Ha, showed them a thing or too when I managed to improve the security within Iacon by 17% and won twelve awards in a row."

Twelve awards? In a row? That did explain all the achievements on the wall.

"I guess they left you alone after that."

"Yes, only after they found someone else to focus their negative attention towards. They only rarely tall about good news...I find that really confusing, why do they sell bad news when there is good news all around them? Are all Autobots only satisfied with hearing about the negative things in life so they can feel good about themselves?"

The young Prime appeared confused.

"You're an Autobot too Longarm but you clearly don't like hearing the bad news."

The friendly Prime cursed under his breath discreetly and smiled back at Optimus in a kind way.

"Yes Optimus, I guess there are only a few out there who appreciate the good things in life. So who is your escort by the way? Anyone I know?"

Optimus frowned at the sudden change in topic and pondered on how to answer this. He knew from Blurr and unientionly from Cliffjumper that his antics were driving the friendly Prime insane. Should he mention Blurr's name? Should he attempt to convince Longarm to at least try and go out with the young blue mech? Should he not meddle in this affair? What should he do?

"Well...my escort...was selected by Ultra Magnus for his dependable attitude and enthusiasm. He is this little fast 'bot who-..."

As Optimus described his escort he could see Longarm's grin melt into a disappointing frown.

"Blurr?" he spat.

The young Prime gulped and nodded. He must have given too much away without realizing it.

"Yeah...he's actually quite nice, once you get you used to the fast talking."

Longarm groaned and fell back into his chair.

"Optimus Prime, please tell me he hasn't also convinced you to-..."

"Oh n-no! He's actually trying to behave and avoid you...for your sake of course! I was just merely concerned that if I mentioned his name I might cause you some stress...he did tell me he drove you mad...and he's very sorry about that by the way."

The friendly Prime sighed with relief.

"Oh thank Primus. Sorry Optimus but every time I turn my back someone I don't know comes walking up behind me and asks me if I should consider dating him."

Optimus bit his derma and twiddled his fingers as Longarm laughed at his own joke. One part of him was telling him to just stay out of it but the other part said do something about it. He should help Blurr, try to convince Longarm to see that he wasn't that bad a mech and to at least give him a try. Or maybe he should keep quiet and allow the whole thing to happen naturally. Oh Primus, what should he do?

"Y-you know he's actually really nice."

Longarm looked over at Optimus and frowned.

"Optimus please, I'm not really interested in-..."

"Oh I know, I don't mean to intrude on your personal life...I've only known him from the moment Ultra Magnus made him my escort but I can see that he is nice and...well... enthusiastic and I'm sure he is...um...sweet."

The friendly Prime raised his hand to pause him.

"The Magnus made HIM your escort?"

Optimus nodded.

"Yes, he didn't really have anything to do since he's needed here on Cybertron so Ultra Magnus gave him the job to escort me around the fortress when I go out. Truth be told I was surprised with how fast he is and especially with the way he talked. I felt bad for him when he tried to slow down, it looked like it was really hard for him."

Longarm merely mumbled to himself.

"I see..." he muttered out loud.

Did he say something wrong? Had he made it worse?

"P-please Longarm, I don't want to hurt Blurr's feelings. Please forget we ever had this conversation...for his sake?"

There was a moment of silence before Longarm chuckled and looked over at Optimus.

"My, my Optimus. You certainly love to put others before you. It's admirable."

The young mech smiled at the compliment he was given but once again thought about Blurr's love for Longarm and how it was similar to Ultra Magnus's love for him. He knew that the Magnus had suffered for so long from trying to win him over so he could only imagine what it was like for the young blue 'bot. Shouldn't he at least try to help him? It was the right thing to do...wasn't it?

"I...I know it isn't any of my business but...would you consider giving him a try? A date I mean?"

He paused for a moment as Longarm began to ponder about this.

"I'm sure he will be happy with the one date. You can see for yourself what he's like and you can make your choice afterwards."

Longarm looked back to Optimus with a strange look in his optics.

"Hmmm...if I take him out at least once he might leave me alone afterwards? Right? Is that what you're saying?"

Optimus nodded.

"Yes...and if you feel nothing for him than hopefully he'll respect you and leave you alone. Hopefully he'll move on but be thankful that you at least gave him a chance. It might even help you, I hope."

Longarm looked away again and pondered some more. Optimus frowned and began to wonder if he was actually helping Blurr or ruining his chances.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up. Please forget what I said. I was only thinking of Blurr and-..."

Longarm laughed and raised his hands to pause the young Prime from his stammering.

"Thank you Optimus, I understand. I will consider what you said but for now why don't we talk about other things? I will consider taking your advice but maybe after some polite chatting with you."

Optimus sighed but agreed.

"Alright...but please, don't mention this to Blurr or try to drive him away. I don't want to bring anyone else grief."

"I promise...now then, what have you been doing lately? Apart from getting better."

And so the topic changed from Blurr's interest for the friendly Prime to other topics that made them forget all about what they were talking about before. He was incredibly curious when it came to his questions but Optimus guessed that was what he was like. Longarm asked many things such as Optimus's recovery, his love life with Ultra Magnus and what he had been doing in his spare time. Optimus responded with with simple answers, never forgetting what Ultra Magnus had told him. Optimus told Longarm that he was getting better but Perceptor was incredibly stubborn with him, wanting him to be careful with everything he did. He tried not to blush as he spoke about how much he adored the Magnus but all the while he was really still confused about it all. In his spare time he would read data pads that interested him and was now planning to go on walks with his new escort Blurr.

Optimus, wanting to be polite, asked Longarm about his interests and his passion for his career. Longarm responded with simple answers, stating that he had always wanted to be a proud member of the Elite Guard since he was a sparkling. He explained that he grew up on the outskirts of Kaon and he decided that he was going to become something rather than a homeless glitch begging for energon. Optimus was surprised with his past but then again his was no different. He had wanted to be a member of the Elite Guard since he was young but sadly he never quite got there.

Longarm merely informed him that he should be proud with what he had accomplished. Not many would have survived and stood where he was right now if not for his own strong willpower. The young Prime thanked him but secretly disagreed with him. The reason he was here was because of what Megatron had done to him and what Ultra Magnus was trying to do for him. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that, he should focus with Longarm.

They chatted, rambled and laughed at small jokes with each other, forgetting how much time went past.

Checking the time Optimus realized that he had to go back if he wanted to make his appointment with Perceptor. Longarm noticed as well and decided to let the younger Prime go.

"I won't keep you Optimus. You really need to see the good Perceptor or he won't forgive me. Thank you for stopping by Optimus, you really brightened up my busy sol."

Optimus smiled as he stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Thank you Longarm. I hope we can do this again?"

"My door is always open and I promise I will consider what you asked of me."

Optimus smiled once more as he opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Once he was alone Longarm began to ponder on what had just happened, his fingers tapping upon the surface of his desk. His smart and cozy office was once again nice and quiet, just the way he liked it. He sent a quick call to Cliffjumper, asking him that he didn't want to be disturbed at all. The red mech informed him that Optimus and his escort had now left the site before shutting off his comm link. The room darkened as the blinds closed shut and the only light in the room were the two blue orbs that were his optics.

"This was pleasantly unexpected," he murmured to himself.

The pair of blue lights vanished into the darkness and in their place appeared a chilling red one. The plump fingers had turned into sharp talons. The heavy and short body had twisted into a tall and slender one.

Longarm Prime soon vanished and in his place was someone completely different.

"But at least I now know that he is lying."

The Decepticon Shockwave was no fool. He had been living a lie for over a thousand stellar cycles so he himself could identify a false truth. He could easily spot a liar without even trying, it had become his second nature to discover when someone was not telling the truth. It must have been the Decepticon in him that helped him identify liars and crooks with silver glossas. The conversation he had with Optimus proved this. He could see all the signs. The way he reacted to certain things he spoke about. The tone in his voice. The strange twitch in his optics whenever Longarm mentioned a certain thing. He could hear his spark pulse hard and fast during key moments in their chat.

The relationship with Ultra Magnus was just an act. He could see he didn't really love him, rather he was confused about it. He wouldn't truly be going around acting like he was in love with him for nothing. He tested him on his knowledge on the organic diesease and even learned that it was the medic Ratchet who diagnosed him. Optimus didn't have a clue about the true nature of the organic mind illness and after a quick file check on Ratchet he found that the only things he specialized in were battle wounds and virus's. It wasn't common knowledge but it had to be a highly professional medic, who had trained in all fields of Cybertronian medicine, who could identify an organic illness and diagnose it. These facts proved that Optimus and Ultra Magnus were hiding something.

Yet he still didn't know what they were hiding.

What was the point of the relationship? Why did they want the public to know they were in love? Just what were they hiding?

He would just love to report this to Megatron but he still had nothing. For now he had to get even closer to Optimus than he possibly can...and sadly there was only one way.

"I guess Blurr and I will be getting acquainted...the things I do for the greater cause," he sighed, picking up one of the treats from the treat box Optimus brought for him.

"He's his escort now. I'll use him to get closer to Optimus...make him ask the dear Prime some questions for me...make him earn his trust...allow him to tell me what he has learnt...and when I have no further use for him..."

He stabbed the treat with one of his talons, the pink goop slowly seeping down his sharp digit.

"I'll toss him out in the trash where he belongs."

* * *

><p>Taking a few deep vents of air, Optimus wiped his puffy face with some soft napkins and straightened himself out. He sat up from his soft couch and swung his legs over the edge, wanting to get up but waited till he recovered. This session with Perceptor got a little emotional again but he had to admit he didn't cry as much as he had done in other sessions.<p>

"You're doing very well Optimus Prime. You should be happy you got this far."

Optimus looked over at Perceptor, the scientist sitting at a desk not too far from him.

"You think so?"

"I know this for certain Optimus. You are now more relaxed than you were before and your stress levels have reached a stable level. There are still little problems, a presence within your CPU that continues to cloud your thoughts but never the less you are doing well. A few more sessions and I firmly believe you will be as well as I can make you."

The young Prime smiled and felt a tingle of pride shake within him. He had to admit he was doing well and to hear that from Perceptor felt good. In fact he actually found that a part of him wanted Ultra Magnus to be here to hear the news. He too would be so proud of him and congratulate him for his improving health. In past sessions he would always praise Optimus for doing so well and hold him when he need a shoulder to cry on after an intense one. In fact this had to be the first time he wanted Ultra Magnus to be here. In the past he wanted him to leave out of shame but now...now it just felt wrong to not have him here with him.

Ah well, he will inform him later of the good news. For now he should refuel and head back to the estate with Blurr. Perceptor buzzed for the Prime's escort but, to his annoyance, found that Blurr had run off.

"I have called Blurr to come for you. I have no idea where he's gone but knowing him he shouldn't be too long."

"I'll wait outside for him," suggested Optimus, heading for the door.

"As you wish, do be careful out there. You can return if you prefer."

"I will. Thank you Perceptor," said Optimus as he walked through the door.

Standing in the hallway he looked around until he spotted a few fitted seats near and energon dispenser. He helped himself to a glass and sat down, waiting for his escort to show up and take him home. Blurr must have run off to get something to eat for he did mention that he was still hungry, even after eating all of those treats he bought earlier. He promised he would get something for Optimus if he ever ran off so he did hope that Blurr would return with something for him to nibble on.

The hallway was quiet with the exception of faint footfalls of medics and nurse 'bots. Some would pass him without even noticing and sometimes he wouldn't notice them for their white armor never really caught his attention. Then again it was known that the medical center of Iacon was rather plain once you get into certain areas. He was in a part of the building where those who seeked treatment for a certain condition would go and attempt to get better with the help of a professional medic. It was all white which was supposed to help the patients relax. It made Optimus feel strange for some reason.

He peered down into his energon glass and sighed.

Will he get better? Perceptor seemed confident that he would. Even Ultra Magnus believed he would get better. He did feel a little more normal than he was before but he didn't feel like the 'bot he was before the whole incident with Megatron. Would he ever return to that time? The time before this whole nightmare began.

"I will...they believe I can...I can if I try."

Of course you, said a positive part of himself.

But it will take a while, said a negative part of himself.

One step at a time.

You might never get better.

Anyone can recover from this.

Not everyone can.

You can!

You can't!

Optimus slapped himself on the helm and groaned. taking a quick swig of his energon he counted as high as he could until the voices vanished. He had told Perceptor about the voices in his head and the scientist concluded that Optimus must have developed multiple personalities in his sub-conscious due to the trauma. One voice must have been his confidence and the other must have been his negative emotions. They were battling against each other, wanting Optimus to join one of them. It wasn't uncommon, given his case, and it was something that can easily be rectified by special treatment, which he was also taking.

He was certain that it would all go away as long as he took Perceptor's advice. He was getting better, he could feel it and others could feel it.

Time passed and Blurr still hadn't turned up. Optimus already poured himself three glasses of energon and consumed them all. Now he was thirsty for a fourth. He would look either way of the hallway and tried to see if he could see a flash of blue but all he saw was white. Why was he running late? He had only known him for a short while but he knew that if Blurr was late then something was wrong.

"What could he be up to?" he grumbled, playing around with the glass.

It was then that he noticed a flash of colour from the corner of his optics but it was not blue. Looking up he was surprised to see a mech about his age decorated in beautiful colours heading towards him. Red, orange and yellow with hints of black and grey. His armour was beautifully crafted and if he had not come closer Optimus would have mistaken him for a femme. He was incredibly fair and even Optimus found that he could not look away from this approaching mech. In fact...he looked familiar. He was certain he had seen him from somewhere but he wasn't sure. It wasn't until he was right near the energon dispenser that the young Prime recognized him.

It was that Rodimus Prime he saw in the media pad earlier that day.

Wow, he really was pretty close up. If the pair of them entered a beauty contest it would be this fair young mech who would win all the awards hands down. It didn't surprise him that a couple of nurses who passed him would stare at the fair mech before walking on. He was just so fair and strangely delicate. He was like a rare flower and all Optimus could was admire it from afar. Optimus could not look away as Rodimus stopped at the energon dispenser to pour himself a drink, the younger mech not noticing him yet. He wasn't sure what to say. He had always wanted to meet him but considering what he had heard about him he held back.

In fact he was now curious. What had happened to Rodimus? Blurr kept quiet about it when he asked so whatever happened must have been sensitive. It was best not to ask or try to find out. Still he could not help but look at the fair mech standing near him. He was just so pretty that he could not look away, it was like trying to look away from something unique and amazing. He just couldn't.

Rodimus looked over at Optimus after noticing him, the red and blur Prime smiling at him, before looking away and back at his pouring drink.

Maybe he didn't want to talk? It was possible he just came out of treatment. Optimus didn't like talking to anyone after he finished his treatments.

Rodimus looked over at Optimus again and once again Optimus smiled at him but he quickly turned away.

Was he curious about him? Was he shy? In fact he seemed nervous...he was shaking...was he ill? Should he ask him what was wrong?

Once again he looked over at Optimus and the Prime noticed that the fair mech was looking annoyed.

"What?" he snapped.

Optimus frowned and looked away. Had he offended him? He looked back to see that he was still looking at him with angry optics. Before he could even say something the fair Prime suddenly shouted at him.

"What the frag are you staring at?"

Optimus could not help but flinch at the sudden harsh tone. A couple of nurses and a medic looked up after hearing the angry voice that echoed down the hall. Rodimus was starting to look dangerously angry, he was shaking with rage and he looked like he was going to charge at him. What had he done to upset him? All he did was look and smile at him.

"I-I'm sorry. Have I done something to-..."

"STOP STARING AT ME!" he shrieked, throwing the full energon glass at him.

Optimus quickly ducked, the glass smashing on the wall behind him. He looked back at Rodimus who was glaring at him, his optics full of hate and spite.

"Stop staring at me! STOP IT!"

The nurses nearby ran over and attempted to restrain him, the fair mech shaking them off easily and threatening them. The medic rushed over with an EMP at the ready and demanded Rodimus to calm down before he had to stun him.

"Would you all just STOP STARING AT ME!" he cried, smashing a fist into the wall.

Optimus tried to move away from the angry mech now that the nurses and medic were trying to calm him down. Rodimus just shouted and pushed them away, ordering them all to look away. The fair Prime was now getting violent and he didn't understand why. What had happened? All he did was smile and look at him. What had he done to upset him?

The door to Perceptor's chamber opened and the stoic scientist looked upon the mess that was happening outside his chambers. It shouldn't be surprising he had heard the racket, his office was within range of the outburst. Even a few other medics and scientists were peering out of their doors nearby, wondering what was going on. Optimus looked at him, hoping he could resolve this bizarre issue. It was also strange as it played out before him. It almost felt familiar...like he had expirienced something like this before.

The scientist stepped forward

"What is happening here?" he demanded.

Rodimus suddenly turned to Perceptor and growled.

"W-what? Now you've come to stare at me?" he hissed.

Perceptor sighed and stepped forward, not showing any fear as he stood before a mech who could easily harm him.

"Rodimus Minor please, you are stressed from your recent treatment with your assigned medic. I understand your current situation of your mental health but getting angry at others won't help. Please return to your treatment room and for the sake of others and yourself, please calm yourself."

Rodimus gritted his denta's again and stared down at his pedes. Perceptor took another step closer and lowered his voice.

"We are not looking staring at you Rodimus. We are merely concerned. Please return to your treatment room."

He stood there for a moment, not moving an inch. The two nurses stood nearby with worried expressions, the medic held ready the EMP gun just in case and Perceptor just stood there with no concern for his own safety. Optimus just watched, unsure of what to do. What had just happened? Was he the cause of all this? What was going to happen next? He wanted to do something, to say something, but was afraid that he would only cause more problems. He could only hope that Rodimus would listen to reason and calm down.

Rodimus clentched his fists before suddenly turning, pushed past the nurses and medic and stomped off, shooting glares at everyone who came out to look upon the spectacle. Perceptor sighed and looked over at Optimus, walking over to make sure he wasn't harmed.

"Did he hit you?" he asked, noticing the smashed glass and the energon stain in the white wall.

Optimus shook his head and looked past them all to see Rodimus vanish down the hallway.

"He doesn't like to be stared at. It causes him stress. Best you learn that for the future."

That comment made Optimus look at him with confused optics.

"What do you mean?"

Perceptor sighed. He removed his specs and cleaned them, almost as if he was trying to ignore what had just happened. Optimus looked back and forth between the scientist and the disturbed mech who was nearly out of sight.

"Perceptor? What is it? I...I don't want to be nosy but...what is wrong with him?"

"I'm not certain you are ready to know about his condition. Though with the way the media 'bots are trying to tell it and that it is being passed around in pitiful gossip like wildfire, it may be best if you hear it from me rather than someone else. That and you are now on the same floor as him so it wouldn't surprise me if you bump into each other again."

What did that mean?

Perceptor looked around to make certain no one was looking and quietly ushered Optimus to follow him back to his office. Optimus looked back down the hallway one last time before he followed the scientist. Was this something he should know? Or was it something he had to know? Perceptor wanted him to hear it from someone like himself but why? Once inside Perceptor closed the door and sat down behind his desk. The Prime nervously sat down on the couch he had left only a few moments ago and looked to the stoic mech. He could not help but notice that Perceptor seemed...almost concerned with the subject at hand. he took a sip of his energon tea before he began to talk. The room felt strangely tense, as if Optimus had intentionally wandered into territory he should not be in but had to be.

"Optimus...I understand what you went though was painful and traumatizing. I myself cannot possible comprehend what ordeal you had gone through to get this far. It is something that should be treated carefully and delicately. Anyone who knew of your condition would treat you with the utmost caution and respect, wanting nothing more than for you to feel better about yourself. Do you understand?"

Optimus appeared confused.

"I understand Perceptor...but why are you telling me this?"

Perceptor pressed his derma's together as he tried to find the right way of saying what he had to say without causing stress.

"You are not the only one who has gone through such an ordeal. Though the figures have dropped since the great war ended, there are many who have experienced what you have experienced. Those who have been through what you have and all of them have suffered in their own way. You are not alone in this ordeal Optimus."

What was this all about?

"What are you saying? What does this have to do with what I-..."

Optimus suddenly stopped talking when a dark thought crept into his mind and Perceptor gave him that look. No...it couldn't be...there was no way that it could have...could it?

"Optimus...Rodimus Prime...or rather Rodimus Minor and his team stationed at a space bridge on the outskirts of our system were attacked by Decepticon forces. They managed to hold them back but were eventually overwhelmed. His team were defeated and Rodimus Minor attempted to stop the Decepticons by himself. He was paralyzed with some sort of chemical we are still trying to identify and...unfortunately was taken advantage of."

The young Prime almost fell off the couch upon hearing this news. It had all come together and pieces formed a horrible picture in his frail mind.

"N-no...it can't be..."

Perceptor got up and walked over the shocked Prime.

"I didn't mean to alarm you Optimus but due to his past popularity the media 'bots and the general public had started spreading the tale, despite how hard we tried to cover it up. Right now they treat it as a rumor but it still spreads beyond our control. I thought it would be best if you heard it from me and I was waiting for the right moment. I would have told you sooner but you were still mentally ill."

Optimus could not believe it, he did want to believe it, how could he believe it? Perceptor patted his shoulder as he attempted to comfort him but the young Prime was still in shock after what he had just learnt. This had to be some horrible joke. Not a moment ago he was looking at Rodimus and thinking how beautiful he was, even comparing himself to him. He was scared of him when he got mad but was concerned of course. To learn a few moments later that he had been through the same thing as he had...it was...just awful.

The worst part was he believed that no one, NO ONE, could ever understand what he had gone through, what he was still going through. He had always believed that he was alone, that no one could ever understand what he was going through. What a fool he was, of course there were others who had suffered like he had and he had just met one.

"I-is that why he hated the way I looked at him?"

Perceptor frowned and explained.

"Well...during his paralysis he was unable to move, speak and had no control over his optics. I cannot reveal the full details but let's just say that staring at him for long periods makes him uneasy. It was not your fault for what happened earlier for you had no idea."

Optimus felt sick. Sick with himself and sick with what he had just learnt. No wonder it felt familiar when he saw him act violent and paranoid, that was what he was like a while ago, before he came to Cybertron. Angry, paranoid, scared and carried mixed emotions that he could barely control. That was him! That was what he was almost three orbital cycles ago. To see someone else like that in that state made him feel...sick. It made him feel like he was an awful person for feeling sorry for himself and only himself. How could he be so selfish? How could he?

Perceptor frowned as he looked down at the shaken Prime. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Optimus about the former Prime this but the story of Rodimus was still fresh and eventually Optimus would have heard the story from someone else and would have reacted in a horrible way. It sounded cruel but it was best that he learnt it now rather than later.

"I am sorry that this has shocked this way Optimus...but if I had not told you-..."

"I know...I know...I just can't believe...I can't..."

Perceptor helped him up and back onto the couch. Another thought came to Optimus and he looked up to Perceptor with desperate optics.

"HE's NOT-..."

"No Optimus, we checked. He's not Carrying."

Optimus sighed with relief as he rested on the couch.

"I didn't mean to suddenly inform you of this but when I saw you out there with him I realized that it would be best to get it over and done with. It would also be best if you avoid him, for your own health. Don't worry he is getting the best treatment he can get and he is progressing like yourself. Now you can rest here until your escort arrives so please rest and try to understand. You don't have to worry about this."

Optimus nodded as he rested upon the couch but as Perceptor walked away he could not help but think about Rodimus.

He didn't want to imagine what he had gone through but images were playing in his mind. When he thought back to that moment when the fair Prime was shouting at him he realized it was not anger he saw but fear and desperation. Fear that Optimus was staring at him as if he was some kind of used toy. Fear that Optimus was judging him for what he had gone through. Fear that everyone was looking at him like that. It was just like he had gone through. He had been afraid with the way others acted around him and even reacted violently to small things that upsetted him.

He saw a terrified mech trying to hide behind a tough act.

Optimus sighed and looked over at Perceptor, who was filing some documents. He had told him not to worry himself with Rodimus but he could not help but worry. He could not get that face out of his mind. The face of anger and pain, hiding behind a rage filled mask. He knew what the fair Prime was going through. He had been through that ordeal and knew what the pain was like.

Could he...could he help him? Could he try and help him?

He had to do something...right?


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_This is just an update chapter to let you know that I'm still writing this, I've just been gone for a bit. I'm back now so I will get working on the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>One must let go<strong>

It was dark.

Why was it dark?

Did someone switch the lights off?

Why would they do that when he was still in the room?

Did they not see him?

Oh wait...

His optics were offline.

Optimus blinked when he realized that he must have dozed off and opened his optics fully, adjusting them to the light of the room. Optimus waited until his optics were adjusted before he could relax them. He yawned as he sat up and stretched his tired joints, groaning as he did. He felt his motors buzzed as he brought his systems online and his internal computers whirring to life. The light from above was blaring down at him from where he laid and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He was still in Perceptor's office which meant that Blurr hadn't shown up yet.

"How long have I been waiting?" he mumbled.

Or rather how long had he been sleeping? He looked up to see if Perceptor was still working at his desk but to his surprise the scientist was not present.

"Now where has he gone?"

The young Prime hopped off his couch and looked around with concern. There was no sign of the stoic mech anywhere which was odd. He figured that Perceptor would have woken him before leaving him alone in the treatment room. Maybe he stepped out for a moment to get some energon tea? His cup was now empty afterall and he might have gone to get a refuel but it seemed odd that he left his paperwork all over the desk. He walked towards the door and opened it, peering out into the hallway and hoping to find some answers. It was unusually quiet and he couldn't see anyone walking up and down the white passage.

"Where is everyone?" he grumbled, stepping out and looking around some more.

He closed the door behind him, not wanting Perceptor to get upset if he returned to find his treatment room open to the public. Perceptor would have been angry if he found that someone had wandered into his office whilst it was still open. He looked around the eerily quiet hallway and tried to listen out for some noise and tried to detect some form of life. Optimus wondered where everyone had gone as he walked down the empty passage. Was it a break time? Had everyone gone off for energon? Or had an exercise happened whilst he was sleeping? Maybe Perceptor didn't want to disturb him during the exercise? Whatever the reason it was rather creepy walking down the white hallway all alone. He wanted to at least bump into someone and get some answers.

Passing by other treatment rooms he tried to listen out for patients with their medics but heard nothing. Not one patient getting angry or sad. Not one sound of tools being used to repair the 'bots in need of repair. Not even the faintest sound of a medic discussing his treatment with a fellow medic. It was starting to get disturbing. Optimus found that he was feeling a little scared and was now desperate to find someone, anyone, to give him an answer. Where was everyone? He was tempted to call out for someone but didn't in fear he would get told off. After all you had to be quiet in a place like this, it was the top rule after all.

Walking further down he finally heard a noise coming from one of the treatment rooms. He was pleased to hear some signs of life and approached the closed door, hoping he could get some answers. To be sure he listened out for the noise, not wanting to mistake it for something else. He couldn't make it out but it defiantly sounded like it came from a Autobot and not a machine. It was a strange noise...almost as if someone was talking with a mesh cloth over their face. He didn't want to disturb whoever was in here but he needed to know where everyone had gone.

Cautiously he knocked at the door.

"Hello? Sorry to disturb you but I need some answers."

Nobody responded but the strange noise continued. Optimus frowned and knocked again. Perceptor had told him that these doors were supposed to be soundproof but then again how could he hear the noise coming from within?

"Excuse me? Please I just need to know where everyone else is!" he said in a louder voice.

Nobody responded yet the noise continued. Optimus nervously looked around. He didn't want to barge in on someone's session but he needed help. He needed to know what was going on.

"I'm coming in," he declared loudly, opening the door.

He stepped in as the door slid open and to his surprise he found Perceptor sitting at a desk before him. He was sitting there as if nothing was wrong, writing away on his data pad. Before he could ask what he was doing here, the Scientist looked up with the same stoic expression.

"Ah Optimus Prime. You're late."

Optimus blinked in surprise upon hearing this.

"L-late? Late for what?"

It was then that he heard the strange noise again and he looked over to his left.

What he saw made his spark stop.

The optics. That was the first thing he saw. It was the only thing he could focus on. The wide open optics staring at him. Locked on to him as if he were a target. Full of dread, full of fear, full of desperation. It was almost as if they were calling out for him. Screaming out for him. Wanting him to help. They filled Optimus full of fear, pity and horror.

Those optics belong to Rodimus Prime.

Those terrible...cold...optics...

He was laying on a berth, motionless and silent yet his optics were wide open and staring at him. He could not move not speak but he seemed to be staring staright at him, wanting him to do something, anything. It was almost as if he was dead or a statue of sorts and the only thing that indicated that he had spark of life within him were those wide open blue optics. It was horrible. It was dreadful. It filled the young Prime with dread.

What terrified Optimus the most was the form that was straddling the motionless Prime.

A horrible black and twisted form that bore a horrifying resemblance to the one who had ruined his life. That terrible shape he only saw in his darkest nightmares. Black oily goop seeped from his nightmarish build, splattering onto the motionless Prime's body. It made monstrous sounds as it moved...sounds that one would never want to hear. The terrifying shape filling his mind with endless terror that he could not escape from.

What it was doing to Rodimus...it was...no...no...nononononononononononoNO!

Optimus did the only thing that he could do in his state of mind. He turned and fled towards the door.

He had to get away.

He had to get out of there.

He didn't want to see it.

He didn't want to look at it.

Optimus ran past Perceptor, the scientist still writing away and not even looking up as the terrified young mech fled. The young Prime nearly stumbled over as he reached for the door. Looking over his shoulder he could see that the terrible shape was expanding in size, it's mass now smothering the paralyzed Prime. The moment he opened the doors he skidded to a halt and almost shieked. He found himself before what appeared to be a sea of optics, all of them locked on him.

All of them...

staring at him...

staring at him...

Stop staring!

Stop staring!

Stop staring!

STOP STARING!

STOP STARING!

STOP STARING!

STOP STARING!

STOP STARING!

...STOP!

"Optimus Prime?"

The young Prime jolted and found himself sitting up on a berth and covered in coolant sweat. He vented like mad, his optics wide and alert as he look around in confusion and fear. A concerned Perceptor stood nearby, merely staring at him and awaited for the young mech to calm down. Behind him was the office he had been in all along. He had never left the berth he had been laying upon. The hallways were still filled with medics and patients. There was no evil presence and there were no cruel optics staring at him with malice.

It had been a dream...a horrible, horrible dream.

Flopping back onto the berth the young Prime tried to calm his quivering spark and still his trembling frame. He wiped the coolant off his face and sighed whilst reminding himself over and over in his head that he just experienced a horrible nightmare. Perceptor looked on, getting a good idea what had caused this.

"Another dream?"

Optimus did nothing for a moment but nodded.

"Want to discuss it?"

Optimus shook his head.

"It would be best if we do but we can postpone it for another day. Would that please you?"

Optimus nodded.

"We'll discuss it in the next session...it would seem your escort has arrived."

As Perceptor left his side to open the door, Optimus peered through his fingers to gaze up at the bright ceiling.

"Will these nightmares ever leave me be?" he asked aloud.

There was no answer for a few seconds but then Perceptor responded.

"Only if you let them. The more you think of it the more likely you will see it in your slumber."

Optimus sighed. Of course that was the reason. He had to stop thinking about his past. He had to ignore it and look to his future. Yet everywhere he went the past seemed to be reminding him that it was still there and that it would always follow him no matter where he went.


	10. Chapter 10

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_This is just an update chapter to let you know that I'm still writing this, I've just been gone for a bit. I'm back now so I will get working on the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>One Step Closer<strong>

Optimus could not believe how much time had past since he had returned to Cybertron. Already the Steelhaven was about halfway on it's trip to Earth with Springer sending a decent report every now and then. He himself had been living a unique life up in the grand estate over looking Iacon. Already half of Cybertron were now aware that he and the Magnus were a happy couple. The pair of them had been on pretend dates and made their faces public together just to make certain that their "relationship" was indeed bona fide to the rest of Cybertron. The young Prime had been taking his required chemicals he needed for himself and the sparkling. He had been attending his treatments with Perceptor and pretending to act like a loyal mate-to-be for Ultra Magnus.

So far the whole plan seemed to be working quite well.

The young Prime had now been advised by Perceptor to cease taking the formula that would slow down the growth of his sparkling. Within an orbital cycle it would carry on growing normally and it would be then that Ultra Magnus would annouce the "good news" to the public.

To be honest...Optimus was feeling a tad bit nervous about the whole thing.

He and Ultra Magnus had been going on quite a few "romantic" dates around a certain time so that it would appear that Optimus would have started Carrying. In fact the media 'bots were already assuming that Optimus could be with a sparkling. They made up stories and predicated outcomes and even had the gull to try and force Optimus to spill the bolts about if he was Carrying or not. Ultra Magnus would just laugh at them and say that although he would love to have a sparkling he and Optimus had been playing safe. Apparently it was all part of the plan. When Optimus Prime's Carrying would be announced Ultra Magnus would state that the whole thing had been a pleasant surprise and that he would look forward to being a Sire.

Optimus could only hope that Cybertron would believe them.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Lately he had been thinking about Rodimus Prime...well, Rodimus Minor now.

The young, fair mech who had gone through an ordeal just as terrible as his own. He had suffered as he had suffered. Experienced pain as he had experienced. However, unlike himself, everyone was aware what had transpired between him and his attackers. He had to live knowing that others around him knew what had happened to him and the idea of it...made Optimus grieve for him.

He remembered the fear and the hate flooding his quivering optics. He remembered how he fled from Springer that day by the Steelhaven. He remembered him from that horrible nightmare.

It was almost if Optimus had been staring at himself, seeing himself in the younger mech and it was bringing out the darkness that he was so desperately trying to bury within his spark...and he wanted to rid it. He couldn't bare seeing someone else suffer as he had. He had come far in his treatments with Perceptor and now he was certain he could help with the young Minor. He had discussed it with Ultra Magnus, who was shocked about the whole thing and now understood by what his fellow Council members had meant, but advised the young Prime to keep his distance.

"I know but...I can't shake this feeling that I should help him," sighed Optimus, sipping away at his energon tea.

Ultra Magnus rested his face upon his heads as he and Optimus enjoyed a quiet morning within a near empty tea house.

"Optimus, it is good that you wish to help someone but for your safety and his, you must avoid him. He is getting the help he needs just as you are so do not concern yourself. I will see to it that he will get all the help he needs so please don't worry about him anymore."

The young Prime sighed and looked away.

"Please Optimus, this is may sound cruel but we must leave him alone and allow him to carry on with his treatment. He is getting help and, even though it good of you to consider it, you must leave him be. Promise me this Optimus."

Optimus nodded.

"I..I understand."

He wasn't happy about it.

He wanted to help Rodimus.

But how?

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus was in shock after learning what had happened to Rodimus. After all this time someone else other than Optimus had suffered at the cruel hand of the Decepticon menace and he had failed to notice. He demanded an explanation from his fellow Council members who all said the same thing, it wasn't something they could just blurt out like that and they had hoped he would stumble upon the information himself or hear it from another. Typical, they didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, or in this case embaressing news. He refused to take that excuse and decreed that anything like that had to be brought to his attention in a full report, no matter how sensitive it was.

The whole thing had angered him and he got in touch with Perceptor, wanting to know it Rodimus Minor was indeed getting the help that he needed.

"Yes he is and I am actually overseeing his treatment without his knowledge. He is coming along well but needs some time...much more time. His ordeal was much more traumatizing than Optimus's, to some extent and before you suggest it, no I'm not implying that Optimus Prime would not comphrend. The pair of them have gone through similar yet different experiences."

That was true.

After reading the report, and almost purging his tanks after reading it, he understood what Perceptor had meant.

Optimus had suffered at Megatron's hand and was now with a sparkling.

Rodimus had been paralyzed and taken advantage of by multiple Decepticons.

Both were traumatic and both were in need of support but regrettably Ultra Magnus could only focus on one. He could only focus on his beloved Optimus and he admitted that sounded greedy. He could only hope that Rodimus would recover with the help he was currently getting and he would ensure that he would get all the treatment he needed.

It was all he could tell Optimus and he knew that the young Prime wasn't pleased with it.

He could only hope Optimus wouldn't do anything...reckless.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a private park within the Elite Guard compound whilst reading a media pad Optimus could not help but smile as Blurr jumped up and down in front of him. One moment he would be dancing on his left side and in a split click he would be jumping up and down on his right. He had come here to get away from the crowds and the hassle so he had Blurr take him to the quiet park that was practically half empty half the time. Unfortunalty Blurr wasn't helping with his need for peace and quiet. Apparently the blue mech had got his wish and he had been celebrating for quite some time.<p>

"Thisisthegreatestdayofmylife I'msohappycanyoubelieveitOptim us?"

Optimus laughed as he barely understood what the blue mech had said.

He had only just heard about it.

One sol and completely out of the blue Longarm suddenly took Blurr up on his offer and said if he spent one sol with him he had to leave him alone for the rest of his life. In another words if he went out with him just once he had to go away and never bother him again. Blurr was over the second moon of Cybertron yet he did admit to Cliffjumper he was sad that Longarm only wanted one date just to keep him away. Cliffjumper also mentioned that this was weird, even for Longarm Prime. However after their "first" date Longarm decided to spend some more time with the young blue mech and now they were, sort of, dating. It had shocked everyone but Blurr could care less. Longarm Prime was now interested in him and he intendted to keep it that way.

Optimus was happy for him and could not help but feel like he had somehow helped in a way. No. This was Blurr's moment and he should allow him to feel like he had finally got what he wished for.

"He's taking me to a function! You know? The one where the Autobot Veteran Society host and there's a special dance afterwards? I can't wait! I think he's even taking dancing lessons! Do you think he'll dance with me Optimus? Speaking of which aren't you going with Ultra Magnus? You two are quite big in the media now! You two are practically bond mates now! Do you think Longarm would mate with me one day? That would great!"

"Oh...I think he mentioned that to me," replied Optimus, flushing a little.

"I knew it! You know you should get some polishing done at that fancy boutique. I'm thinking of going to it tomorrow. Want to come? I believe you get discount if you bring a friend! That would be fun won't it?"

Optimus flushed even more and looked at Blurr.

"You think of me as a...f-friend?" he stuttered.

Blurr gave Optimus a strange look.

"Of course. Aren't we?"

Optimus felt...he almost felt overwhelmed.

It had been a long time since he had considered anyone to be a friend. He just assumed Blurr's only interest was to keep an optic on him and only talked to him because he couldn't keep it all in. That's what he assumed at first; Blurr only talked to him because no one else wanted to hear him. Optimus thought he was nothing to the young blue mech but someone he could empty his words onto. For Blurr to call him a friend made him feel...happy. Ever since his friends back on Earth turned their backs on him after the terrible misunderstanding Optimus thought he could never get anyone to call him a friend ever again. Sure Blurr may seem like the type who would be happy to be anyone's friend but to have him say that made the young Prime feel much better.

"Are you alright Optimus? Did I do something to upset you?"

Optimus quickly shook his head and smiled.

"N-no. Sorry I was just thinking about something. That boutique sure sounds like a good idea."

"Really? Sweet, I'll set up an appointment. It's run by this guy called Tracks, he's well known and what not."

Optimus smiled as Blurr began contacting the boutique. This actually might be fun. Getting polished and buffed for a special occasion with a friend. It might even make Ultra Magnus happy for he was starting to think the young mech was becoming an anti-social type. To hear that he would be spending time with a friend would ease his worries. That and seeing Optimus all done up might...frag, he was feeling weird again.

It was then his optics caught a flash of red.

Looking over whilst Blurr talked the audios off the receptionist of the boutique, Optimus spotted none other than Rodimus walking through a quiet part of the park. The red Minor had not yet noticed Optimus but to be safe he kept himself hidden from the fragile mech's view Last thing he wanted was a fight to break out in the calming park which was filled with familes and young 'bots playing. Peering over Optimus tried to get a better look at him. He was looking down and wasn't even paying attention to the looks some 'bots he passed gave him.

A tug of pain in his spark made Optimus frown. Everyone he passed either ignored him or gave him one of those looks that made you feel uncomfortable.

He was all alone.

No one was there to comfort him. No one was there to be his friend in need. No one was there to take him out to a boutique for fun. This poor young victim, who had gone through something he himself had gone through, was suffering in silence.

What was he doing here though?

Blurr had somehow finished with setting up the appointment at the boutique and soon noticed Rodimus too, the red mech now exiting the park.

"Oh, he's here? Then again this park would make an excellent shortcut."

Optimus looked over to Blurr.

"Shortcut? You know where he's going?"

Blurr nodded.

"Poor guy. Everyone gives him grieve wherever he goes but he hates sitting in his room all day. His medics told him to try and go out into the world but he's going about it the wrong way. So he heads to the only place where no one gives a slag."

Optimus suddenly grew concerned.

"Where?"

"Some bar where no one gives a slag who you are as long as you buy drinks. I'm serious, you go in there and no one knows who you are. Even top celebrities go in there but no one pays attention. Could be some sort of programing or something, I don't know. I myself would never go in there because of the weridos that go in there but I'm not saying Rodimus is a weirdo! I'm just saying he should really go somewhere else like a museum or a spa, right Optimus? Optimus?"

Blurr looked up and to his horror Optimus was gone.

"SLAG!" he yelled, jumping up and darting around like mad.

"The one thing I'm supposed not to let happen and I let it happen!" he wailed.

As Blurr tried to figure out where Optimus had gone and even running off in the wrong direction, Optimus was sneaking through the crystal trees whilst carefully following Rodimus.

Rodimus had not noticed him as he exited the park and crossed the road to this strange looking bar. The young Prime waited until Rodimus had entered the bar before he himself exited the park and crossed the same street. He could not, he could just not stand by and watch the younger mech destroy himself like this. He knew how he felt, he knew the fear, the horror, the misery and the depression he was going through. If he could somehow...help him, help him get through this horrible ordeal...it would make him feel better. He was getting better with his recovery and by making certain Rodimus would recover as well would be a big tick in his book.

He knew he promised Ultra Magnus to leave Rodimus alone in his recovery but...he just couldn't. Ultra Magnus couldn't understand what it was like. To see someone else who had gone through the same horror he had gone through...it was horrible. The feeling of being completely alone...it was unbearable. No...he was going to do this, even if Ultra Magnus and Perceptor told him not to. He was going to help Rodimus in ever way he could.

Entering the bar he noticed the weird atmosphere that flooded his senses and was making him feel faint. He kept a strong mind as he walked on, determined to find Rodimus and help him. The bouncer gave him a rough look as he walked on in and the smell made the young Prime want to purge his tanks.

Inside was just as strange.

He was on some large dimly lit room where tables shielded with strange dark veils were scattered here and there. He could see that some mechs and femmes were sitting at these tables but the veils were obstructing his view, he could only make out their silhouettes. There was music playing but it was slow and depressing and made the young Prime feel miserable. Who would want to hang around here? He desperately looked around for Rodimus but if he was sitting at one of these tables he was going to have to peep under every veil over every table.

However luck was on his side.

As he walked further in he spotted the main bar where some shady looking bartender was mixing drinks and sitting at the bar was Rodimus, in the middle of drinking some funky looking cocktail. No one else sat at the bar which meant they could talk without others overhearing. Optimus paused for a moment and looked at the younger mech. Judging by his body language he was in a foul mood. After what had happened last time he would have walked away but he couldn't.

This was it.

He had to help Rodimus somehow.

Springer was taking care of his Autobots back on Earth. The least he could do was help someone who was clearly dear to the green triple changer.

Walking over he tried to think of things to say, things that wouldn't set the fragile mech off. He had never really done this sort of thing before and honestly he was feeling a little scared. Hopefully here Rodimus wouldn't do anything rash. All he had to do was smile and speak of things that wouldn't upset the younger mech. He also had to remember not to stare at him. He had to avoid optics contact for long periods.

Sitting down on the stool next to Rodimus, he coughed gently.

"Rodimus?"

The red mech looked up with a surprised look.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Optimus sighed with relief and relaxed a little. Rodimus didn't appear to look stressed nor did he want to lash out at him. In fact he didn't even recognize him from the other sol, which was a good thing. They could start afresh without any worries.

Before he could even talk Rodimus suddenly sat up, now confused.

"Wait...aren't you Optimus Prime?"

The young Prime smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am."

"You were the one Springer was sent to replace."

Optimus frowned and looked away for a brief moment before looking back. It didn't surprise him that Rodimus would be concerned about the triple changer but he still felt guilty over the fact that the reason Springer had gone in the first place was because of what had happened to him back on Earth.

"Y-yes," he replied, looking down.

The red mech blinked and nervously clutched his cocktail.

"W-was he...happy? About going I mean?"

Optimus wasn't exactly certain what mood the triple changer was in when he got the news about his new task but he did know that after seeing Rodimus in the hanger he was concerned. He didn't know how to put it into words so he tried to make it sound nice for him.

"He...he wasn't upset about going...but he did seem concerned about something. He wouldn't say."

Rodimus made an "oh" sound as he sipped his drink, looking away from the Prime with disappointment written all over his face. Optimus bit his lip as the tension suddenly began to build up. He had to say something, do something.

"S-so...you were close with him?"

The red mech nodded but then suddenly shook his head.

"N-no! I mean yes...no...I...aw slag forget it."

He slammed his empty glass down on the bar and waved to the bartender for another drink. Optimus winced. Was he making this worse?

"Do you want anything?"

Optimus looked up. The bartender was standing by waiting to take their orders.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I asked if you want anything? I'm buying."

The young Prime wasn't that much of a drinker and by the look of the display this bar didn't supply anything weak drinks. Drinks like these wouldn't affect him or the Sparkling but he didn't like them that much all the same. Still he couldn't turn down the red mech's offer, this could be his only opportunity to get to know Rodimus better and maybe even help him.

"Just a small weak one please."

The bartender nodded and left to make the drinks, changing the music to something even more depressing. Optimus sat there as the younger mech fiddled around with his empty glass, not even looking at the older mech or even talking to him. Optimus was terribly confused with his behavior Last time they met he almost attacked him just because he was staring at him. He wasn't acting like someone who was in the middle of recovering from a terrible event. He just acted like someone who didn't wish to be bothered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Rodimus then turned to Optimus again, an curious look on his face.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Optimus flinched. Frag. He hadn't thought of that! What should he say? If he told him why he was really here the younger mech would get upset and possibly attack him and cause a scene. He couldn't mention Springer either, just in case he made that situation worse than it already was. He would have to make something up and make it sound reasonable. Optimus made certain that he wasn't staring at Rodimus and instead focused on the bar table whilst he talk.

"I...I remember hearing about you in the Academy, after I left. I wanted to meet the mech who broke some of the current records."

The younger mech titled his head.

"They weren't that hard," he muttered.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?"

Optimus nodded, his spark pulsing hard in his chassis.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you...I-..."

"Why did you get kicked out?"

Optimus looked over at him, shocked that someone would ask him such a thing. He wasn't proud of that part in his life and he truly hated it when others asked him about it. Rodimus was looking back but after a few moments he suddenly shuddered and looked away, clutching his empty glass in his trembling hands. The young Prime cursed himself, forgetting that Rodimus didn't like it when others stared at him and he focused back on the bar table. Thankfully Rodimus was remaining calm and did nothing that suggested he would attack.

"Sorry, I just heard so many stories and I thought it would be fair to hear both sides of the story," he sighed, venting a little fast.

"Oh it's fine. I just assumed everyone would believe Sentinel rather than me."

"Sentinel? Ha! Everything that comes out of that hole in his face is nothing but garbage."

Optimus snorted at that remark.

"I'll admit that he does tend to exaggerate things."

"Exaggerate? More like he makes half of it up and throws in things that are illogical as well as stupid. Only those who want to kiss his aft actually believe him and everything he spews out of that damn voice box of his. He once told a story about how he battled a giant slime monster in a training exercise on some organic world. You know, that training exercise where you're tested on how you handle yourself on organic worlds? The one you do in the fifth orbital cycle?"

"Oh yes, I remember that."

"And did you fight a giant slime monster?"

"It was a baby space slug actually. It mistook him for it's mother."

"I knew it!"

The two mechs laughed as the pair of them pictured Sentinel having his legged humped by a baby space slug. Their drinks were placed before him as Rodimus asked Optimus another question.

"OK, I have to know if this is true. Did he really pass the level five obstacle course the first time round?"

"It took him three attempts before he made it through."

"The test you take in the third deca-cycle? The one everyone fails the first time around except him?"

"He had the answers written on his arm."

"I would have found that more hilarious if you said it was his chin."

"No, that was where he wrote the answers for his final exam."

The two mechs chuckled, forgetting that they were in a dark and gloomy bar. In fact they now seemed out of place in this dreay bar where the depressed and miserable go to drown their sorrows. Optimus had even forgotten why he was here in the first place. He was enjoying having a conversation with Rodimus who in turn was enjoying chatting with him. It felt like ages since he spoke like this with someone else. Rodimus was such an interesting mech to talk to, never a dull moment. He was completely different from the mech who nearly hurt him.

Their conversation went from Sentinel Prime to academy training to least favorite instructors all the way to favorite data-pads authors. Optimus preferred mystery and heroic novels whilst Rodimus was more into the adventure and danger. They exchanged data-pads titles they had read and both promised each other that they will look into them. They then started talking about music, Rodimus liking loud and fast whilst Optimus preferred calm and soothing. Rodimus tried to convince Optimus to at least give some of his music a try and then tried to convince the bartender to at least play some more cheerful tunes.

Time had passed and the collection of glasses before them had grown. They were already feeling a bit tipsy but that did not stop them from chatting and sharing stories with each other. Other patrons of the bar had come and gone but the two mechs had failed to notice. They were so lost in their talking that the outside world had become lost to them.

Optimus felt like he was living someone else's live. He didn't realize how interesting Rodimus was and he was quite mature in a reckless unique way. Heck even Bumblebee and Bulkhead would be impressed. Prowl and Ratchet would be more worried then impressed. The red mech was so strange yet fun at the same time. Compared to him Optimus actually felt old. The younger mech was so uplifting and loud. It was almost as if he hadn't gone through a traumatic ordeal.

"You really should go there at least once. The leisure parks there are so wild looking. They even have an open air art gallery there complete with a energon bar that sells those weird orange drinks."

"I'm not really a fan of the Paragon district. It's filled with too many young 'bots."

"Aw c'mon, I'm sure an "older" 'bot such as yourself can still have fun!"

"Hey, I'm not that old."

Rodimus laughed as he down another drink and then tried to find a free spot for his empty glass. He then looked at Optimus with a strange expression on his face. Almost as if he was about to ask something personal.

"Say Optimus, can I ask you something?"

Optimus shrugged as he sipped his own drink.

"Well...do you love Ultra Magnus?"

Optimus suddenly choked on his drink, spluttering out what was in his mouth and coughing a little. Rodimus chuckled a little and patted the older mech on the back.

"Sorry...I just heard rumors, that you're one of those-...oh never mind. I'm sorry, just forget it. Stupid tabloids."

The red mech took another gulp of his drink whilst Optimus sat there with a frown.

No one had ever asked him that.

No one had ever directly asked him if he had feelings for Ultra Magnus. Some had tried to hint the question to him, to which he failed to pick up, but still he had never been asked that question before. The worst part...he didn't know how to respond to it. He didn't know what answer to give. He wasn't even sure how to guess the answer. So why was his Spark pulsing so fast? Why was his face heating up? Why was he feeling strange just by hearing this question? He had asked himself, sure but to hear someone else ask him made him feel...strange.

Ultra Magnus had been so good to him and he knew that he loved him...and Optimus found that deep down, he did care for the Magnus. Yet their love was something that could not be. There was no way that the Magnus could love him properly, not after what happened to him.

It was then that he wondered; was it the same for Rodimus?

Did he no longer wish to be with Springer because of what happened? Did he beileve that their love could no longer work because of the trauma he had suffered, that he would burden Springer with his pain. Was he afraid that Springer would eventually reject him because of this, so he rejected him before he could? Did the pair of them, both himself and Rodimus...share the same worries and troubles?

Optimus thought he could tell Rodimus, tell him that he understood what he was going through, that he too had gone through a terrible ordeal... but he couldn't... he was scared... even if Ultra Magnus had not forbidden him to tell anyone, he still couldn't tell him. Optimus was still scared of others learning his terrible secret.

As Rodimus placed an empty glass down and tried to order another one, he suddenly flinched when a large mech came up behind him, the sudden and large movement catching him off guard. He tried to calm down as the bartender brought him a new drink, but the large mech had noticed him.

"Hey there, you're kinda cute," he slurred, leaning down until he was optic level with Rodimus. "Wanna grab a drink together? I know this nice place."

As the large mech attempted to hit on Rodimus, Optimus suddenly noticed that the red mech was shaking, the happy aura around him suddenly vanishing, gripping his glass with such force it was beginning to crack. He was scared, unable to move or even utter a single word. For a moment Optimus thought Rodimus would attack the large mech, like how he did back at the medical center. He had to intervene, before something terrible happened.

Before Optimus could even defend Rodimus, another mech showed up, and pulled at the large mech hitting on Rodimus. "Don't pick that one stupid, that's the one who-... well, you know... he's not clean." The large mech gasped, jumping away from Rodimus, as if he was carrying a disease. The two mechs then left, not wanting to associate any further with him.

Alone at the bar once more, Optimus looked over at Rodimus, the red mech still shaking. A great wave of pity washed over him, his wish to help the younger mech only grew, and his realization that, unlike with him, everyone was aware that Rodimus had been violated in such a disgusting way. Unlike him, who was now famous for being Ultra Magnus' future bondmate, Rodimus was well known for being ravaged by Decepticons. He reached out to touch him, but before he could even touch him, Rodimus looked over at him with frightened optics.

Before Optimus could even say anything, Rodimus looked away and back down at the bar table. "Please...don't look at me," he asked in a timid and trembling tone.

Optimus retracted his hand immediately and looked away, not wanting to cause anymore stress to the already traumatize mech.

So far this plan to help Rodimus was not going as he intended.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you lost him?" demanded Ultra Magnus, glaring at Blurr with tired optics.<p>

Blurr looked down at his pedes, feeling incredibly bad for losing the one he was supposed to watch. He had run off in every direction as fast as he could, but no matter which way he ran, he could not locate the young Prime. "I searched for him, but regrettably I have no clue where he could have gone," explained the blue mech, terribly concerned for Optimus' whereabouts.

Ultra Magnus sighed, rubbing his frustrated brow as he tried to think.

This wasn't the news he had been expecting after leaving a meeting, it was not something he wanted to hear when they were so close to the day, when he would announce that Optimus was carrying 'his sparkling' to the public. To hear that his beloved Optimus had gone 'missing' was both troublesome and worrying, especially given the circumstances. He already alerted Perceptor, who had launched his spy-bots to locate the missing Prime. The sol was nearly over, and Optimus was still missing. All he could do now was to try and get as much information out of Blurr as he could.

"Did something, anything, happen before you lost him?" demanded Ultra Magnus, trying his best not to get angry at Blurr.

Blurr shook his head so fast, that Ultra Magnus thought it was going to fall off. "I'm sorry but- OH! We were talking about this bar!"

"A bar?"

"Yes, a bar... w-why were we talking about a bar? Um... why oh why were we talking about a bar?" Blurr tried to think, pacing the office he occupied with the elder mech, who's concern for Optimus' disappearance was growing by the nano-click.

Blurr suddenly clapped his hands. "Oh now I remember, we saw Rodimus heading towards some bar, and Optimus asked about it."

Ultra Magnus flinched at the mention of Rodimus' name. "And he disappeared right after that?" he asked, now really concerned. Blurr nodded, hoping it was enough to help locate Optimus, but the elder mech was frowning in such a way, it was scaring Blurr.

He promised... he promised he would not get involved with Rodimus. He made him promise, explaining to the young Prime why he couldn't get close to the red mech, both he and Perceptor explained why, and Optimus understood and promised. It wasn't out of spite nor disgust, but he was terrified that Optimus might say something, something that would both ruin their plans and upset, the already fragile, Rodimus. He should have known this was going to happen, he should have done something to prevent them meeting, he should have been more prepared. Why? Why did Optimus run off to see him? Was it to aid him, like he had said, or was it... was it because of what Perceptor had told him?

_"Don't be ridculous!" snapped Ultra Magnus, refusing to believe in what the stoic mech was saying. "Optimus would never stoop to such a level."_

_Perceptor merely explained, knowing that the elder mech wasn't going to like it. "I understand you are upset, but I fear that Optimus may only chase after him, for his own personal comfort."_

_Ultra Magnus refused to believe him, looking away and gripping his hammer like mad. _

_Perceptor continued, "Optimus has suffered at the hands of Megatron, and is now carrying his sparkling, yet no one, apart from you and me, is aware of this. Optimus is also living this life of luxery, with you protecting him. Rodimus was attacked by multiple Decepticons, he is not carrying, but what had happened to him was made public, despite our efforts to cover it up. The only one he cared for was sent away, thus he feels alone and vulnerable In some sense, Rodimus is in a far worse situation compared to Optimus, at least that is how he will see it."_

_The facts weren't helping, and Ultra Magnus refused to believe them. "He would never 'use' anyone for his own personal gain," he declared._

_"To be around someone, someone who has gone through something both similar and painful as his experience, will make his life seem far better. It will make him feel at ease, knowing that someone is suffering-"_

_"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!"_

_Perceptor actually flinched when Ultra Magnus screamed at him, the elder mech unable to believe that this is something Optimus would do._

_"Optimus would never... he would never do anything like that... not ever."_

_"So you say... but I believe he will."_

Since hearing such terrible things from the stoic mech, Ultra Magnus had made certain that Optimus would stay away from Rodimus. Not because he didn't trust the young Prime, nor believe what Perceptor had stated, but because the pair of them needed to recover on their own. Yes, that was why he asked Optimus to avoid the red mech, not because he was afraid. Rodimus was getting all the help he needed, and Optimus didn't need to help him, and he would never use him just to 'feel better'.

Still that fear, the fear that Optimus would stoop so low, was starting to creep in, after learning from Blurr where Optimus may have gone.

He was about to have some Elite Guard mechs he trusted go investigate and return with Optimus, when his comm went off.

"Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime has returned, I've sent them up to your estate."

The elder mech sighed with relief, and poor Blurr actually fainted, happy that Optimus wasn't in any danger. Ultra Magnus was just happy that he didn't have to order half the Elite Guard out onto Cybertron. At last, he no longer had to worry where Optimus was, now that he had returned safely-... wait? Did he say 'them' just now?

The Magnus excused himself, not before quickly comming someone to come get Blurr, and made his way back to his estate. It was a brisk walk, for his concern was starting to grow again. Either it was a slip of the glossa or... Optimus had come home with someone. Mechs and femmes leapt out of his way, doors were opened for him, and no one said a thing as he rushed back to him estate In the life, he began tapping the staff of his hammer, wishing that the damn thing had the ability to go faster.

Once he reached the top level, he quickly rushed through the front doors, and almost dropped his hammer in shock.

Perceptor was there, thank Primus, and so was Optimus, and so was Rodimus, the pair of them drunk. Ultra Magnus couldn't believe it, even though it was happening right there in front of him. Rodimus was laying on a nearby couch, half in recharge and half awake. Optimus was leaning against a wall, a drunken smile plastered on his pale blue face. He was moaning in between fits of giggles, whilst Rodimus was just slurring out words that made no sense. Perceptor stood nearby with a disapproving look. What the frag happened? Optimus never got drunk, and he wasn't a fan of strong drinks either, so what in Primus' name was this all about?

Optimus noticed Ultra Magnus, and smiled at him with a silly expression, stumbling over to him and grabbing him in clumsy embrace. "Heeey, Ultra Magnus, I missed yoooou," he giggled, his mind not in a stable state. Ultra Magnus held him, in fear he would fall. "Weeee had soooo much fuuuun today, but the meanies were aways meeeeean to us. Stupid meeeeanies! Stuuuupid! Aren't they Roddy?"

Rodimus waved in a pitiful manner, almost falling off the couch, whilst Perceptor sighed. He looked at Ultra Magnus with a concerned look.

"He told him."

Ultra Magnus felt his spark stop in mid-pulse. He could only assume from the short explanation that the one who 'told' someone something, was Optimus. As to what he told, he didn't know, and he hoped it wasn't about their secret.

"Told him? What do you mean? Told him what?" he demanded, holding Optimus tight.

Before Perceptor could even explain, Rodimus sat up and waved again, a huge drunken grin on his pale pink face.

"Congraaaaats on-hic-the sparkling! Shaaame you ain't-hic-the sire noooow."


	11. Chapter 11

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO PAST RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Panic<strong>

Ultra Magnus could not believe it. He just could not believe any of it. How could Optimus reveal such a secret to another? The one secret they all had to keep to themselves and Optimus had blurted it out. He made him promise, he made him swear, that he would never tell anyone of his terrible secret. Now the young Prime had wandered back to the Magnus estate drunk, hauling an equally drunk Rodimus with him, who made a verbal confirmation that he was aware of Optimus carrying a sparkling that had nothing to do with the Magnus. Before either Perceptor or himself could get any answers, the drunken pair fell into recharge, and all he could was carry the pair in Optimus' room.

As the Magnus paced the room in a silent panic, Perceptor scanned Optimus with his tools, to make certain that his sparkling was doing OK. "Who knows who might have overheard them," he groaned, his white hands almost crushing the handle of the Magnus Hammer, "And how much does Rodimus know? Primus, what if a media mech was trailing them?"

Perceptor sighed as he looked away from his work. "I've already notified the Elite Guard to investigate what the media 'bots are printing for the coming sol. So far there is nothing to be concerned about, thus it is very likely that no one else was present when Optimus spoke of his true condition."

"But why? Why did he tell him?" demanded the Magnus, knowing he wasn't going to get the right answer, but at the same time he wanted one.

There was a period of silence, with only the sounds of Optimus and Rodimus gently venting in their sleep, and the gently hum of Perceptor's tool. The stoic scientist continued with his scans, making certain that he wouldn't neglect Rodimus. Ultra Magnus could do nothing but tighten his grip on the Magnus Hammer. He was getting reports from the Elite Guard that the media 'bots were not publishing anything negative about Optimus. It was possibly that the pair had been lucky and managed to get back to the estate without altering their attention. That still didn't excuse the fact that Optimus had told someone else about his condition. But how much had he told him? Before passing out, Rodimus had revealed that he was aware Optimus was carrying and he was aware that Ultra Magnus was not the Sire. Did he know who the true Sire was? Would Optimus actually tell him that? Did he pity Rodimus enough, that he thought he would make him feel better if he revealed his own terrible ordeal to him? He knew Optimus wanted to help Rodimus, but surely he must have known that something like this was only going to make the whole situation worse, even if he was drunk.

He started to pace the room again, for it was all he could do. He was angry. There was no other way to describe what he was feeling. He was sad, scared, worried, and unsure, but above all else he was angry. He trusted Optimus would never reveal the secret. He believed that he would never utter it to anyone, for his own safety and the safety of his unborn sparkling. Why wasn't he careful? Why did he do such a stupid thing? Why did he break his promise? Maybe Rodimus forced it out of him? No, unless it was hinted to him, Rodimus would have no reason to demand answers from Optimus. Dammit, why did he tell him? Did Optimus truly believe that by telling him his dark secret it would make young Rodimus feel any better about his own condition? All their hard work, all that covering up, was it all for nothing because Optimus got careless?

A stirring sound brought him to his senses, and he looked over to see Optimus was coming to. He briskly walked over, but halted when Perceptor raised his hand. "Patience," he demanded, "give him time to recover."

There was no time. He had to know what Optimus had said to Rodimus. He needed to know, but until Optimus was fully awakened, then he would have to wait, but already the wait had become unbearable. The young Prime groaned as he slowly opened his optics, the faint azure light flickering on gradually. He slowly raised a hand to his helm, rubbing what must have been a sore spot, and moaning as he CPU came back on line in a groggy way. He tried to sit up after a couple of heavy vents, but his movements were ceased by Perceptor. Optimus moaned again, appearing confused as to why he couldn't sit up. He muttered slurred and gibberish words, none of them making any sense to the two other mechs. He tried to sit up again but once again Perceptor stopped him.

Optimus groaned and blinked hard before opening his optics once more, squinting up at the stoic scientist who held him down. "Per-... Perceptor?" he groaned, his words sounding like dry static. Perceptor responded with a nod. Optimus groaned again as he rubbed his helm. "Was I... in recharge?" he asked, appearing confused with his surroundings.

"Calm yourself Optimus," requested Perceptor, applying a calming injection into his systems, "Make certain your systems are functioning correctly before attempting to sit up."

The young Prime hissed as he tried to sort his confused mind. He looked around until he spotted Ultra Magnus. "Oh, Ultra Magnus," he gasped, slowing raising his upper body to rest on his elbows. "Has something happened?"

It was obvious that he couldn't remember the most recent events, but that didn't stop Ultra Magnus rushing over and falling to his knees before the young Prime. "Optimus, I must know!" he blurted out in a desperate fashion, "What have you said? What did you tell Rodimus?"

Perceptor actually glared at him, and Optimus stared back at him with a lost expression. "Rodimus?" he repeated, still a little groggy. "What... did I say something to him?"

The Magnus, desperate and terrified for the young Prime's safety, suddenly gripped Optimus by the shoulders, startling the young Prime. Before Perceptor could even intervene, the Magnus started shouting out a number of frantic questions. "What did you tell Rodimus? How much does he know? Who else heard you? Why in the name of Primus did you tell him? Did you tell him who the Sire was?"

Optimus could only stare back with a confused and frightened expression. Perceptor managed to calmly push the panicked Magnus away, his optics shaped in a glare. "Ultra Magnus, please calm yourself," he pleaded with him. "He has only just awoken and his mind is still in the process of catching up."

Ultra Magnus pushed himself away and released a frustrated sigh. Optimus could only watch them, unsure of what was going on. Why was Ultra Magnus acting this way? It scared him to see him like this. It was like that time back on Earth when he shouted at him. What happened? What did he do? In fact when did he return to the estate? The last thing he remembered was... oh Primus, now he remembered. He looked around until he spotted Rodimus' sleeping form on a nearby couch. Oh frag, that all really happened, didn't it? The drinking, the silly songs, and stumbling back into the estate. Most of it was a blur, but he defiantly recalled the most of the events. Was that why Ultra Magnus was mad? That he came back drunk with another mech? He didn't do anything with him, at least he assumed he didn't. Some of his memories were returning but it was taking a little longer than he expected.

As he struggled to gather his thoughts, Perceptor and Ultra Magnus continued to bicker, in their bizarre little way. "What if someone had seen them?" groaned Ultra Magnus, "What if Rodimus knows who the real sire is?"

Perceptor did his best to argue back, but with someone who lacked the ability to get angry, it was quite hard. "We won't know that until Rodimus has awakened," he explained, "Until then that is all we can do."

"But what if Rodimus told someone else before coming here?" argued the Magnus.

Perceptor sighed, folding his arms in annoyance. "I doubt he could in that state," he muttered, "now please calm down. You're stressing over what could be nothing."

"But what if it IS something?" snapped Ultra Magnus, almost shouting.

The pair of them seemed to have forgotten that Optimus was wide awake. The young Prime listened to their loud conversation, and slowly started to make sense of what they were talking about. He looked back at Rodimus, and it was then that a very blurry memory suddenly became clear in his mind. He remembered that as they staggered through the main courtyard, a drunken Rodimus asked him something.

_"Hey Optimus, can I ask you something?" moaned Rodimus, still drunk but still bore a clear enough mind._

_Optimus looked over his shoulder at him, before slowly spinning around. They had just made it to the Magnus estate elevator and he really wanted to get inside. "What is it?" he asked, using a clumsy tone._

_Rodimus leaned against a wall before asking his question. "Are you carrying?"_

_Since Optimus was drunk, he didn't panic when the question was asked. His mind was in such a state that his worry and concern didn't surface at all. Nothing surfaced, other than the idea to answer Rodimus' question with an honest response. "Yeah," he responded, half smiling. "How did you know?"_

_Rodimus shrugged. "Your chassis just seems swollen to me... plus some media bots were going on and on that you might be. Figured I might as well ask." The young mech grinned in a silly fashion as he looked over at Optimus. "I bet Ultra Magnus is looking forward to be a Sire."_

_Optimus groaned as he keyed in the code and stumbled into the elevator. "He's not the Sire."_

Optimus broke out into a sweat as he recalled what he had told Rodimus. He told him that Ultra Magnus was not the Sire of the sparkling he was carrying that in turn was supposed to be a secret. The worst part was after that, every thing was else was a complete blurr. He couldn't remember if Rodimus had asked him, "who was the real sire" or if he himself had told him. His spark began to pulse heavily as he looked over at the sleeping mech. Oh Primus, had he told him? Did he reveal the truth? Oh frag, what had he done?

He looked over at Ultra Magnus and Perceptor, the pair of them still arguing. Did they know? Were they panicking? Was Ultra Magnus angry... at him? Well, who could blame him? All the effort, all the strings he pulled, everything he had done to keep this whole thing a secret. Oh frag, what had he done? Did he just ruin everything? He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. What could he say? What should he say?

Just as he was about to force out a word, a new sound caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked over to see that Rodimus was beginning to stir from his drunken slumber. He was already making vain attempts to sit up, and groaned as he massaged his throbbing helm.

Before anyone could say anything, Ultra Magnus strode over towards the red mech so fast, he was a blur. Without even considering what state Rodimus was in, the Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders, and gave him a violent shake. "Rodimus Minor! What do you know of Optimus' condition? What has he told you? Has he told anyone else?" His attack of questions and the violent shaking was doing nothing but disturb the drunken red mech.

Perceptor was the next one to act, and just as fast as Ultra Magnus, he strode over and forced the Magnus to stop. Rodimus groaned as he slumped back onto the couch, still intoxicated and unable to process what was going on around him. "Ultra Magnus, please," he said loudly, in what almost sounded like a anger shout, "In this state he can tell us nothing. Calm yourself before you hurt him. As if his words possessed the power to bend those to his will, Ultra Magnus ceased shaking the red mech. For a while their was silence, minus the small groans Rodimus was making. Perceptor sighed and gently took hold of Rodimus. "I will take him to a spare room, and watch him until he is a more suitable state to talk," suggested Perceptor. "Once he has a clear mind, I will ask the necessary questions. You and Optimus Prime must rest until I require the information."

Ultra Magnus said nothing, but nodded. Perceptor excused himself, helped the drowsy Rodimus up and guided him out the room. As the Magnus watched them go, Optimus felt the air in the room grow tense. The Magnus hadn't even glanced at him, not once since Rodimus stirred. Optimus didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? Should he at least say that he didn't mean to tell Rodimus their secret? Once the other two mechs had left the room, Optimus found that it was just him and the Magnus in the room. Ultra Magnus groaned, rubbing his brow with his hand. Optimus bit his lip as his mind screamed at him to say something.

"M-... Magnus?" he squeaked, not even certain that Ultra Magnus heard him.

He got no response, but Ultra Magnus did move, but not towards him. Instead he headed towards the door, possibly back to his own room. Optimus tried to say something again, but a small feeble squeak was the only thing that passed his lips. Ultra Magnus didn't so much as look back or say anything. He just stepped out the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the young Prime all alone to wallow in self pity.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay in this fanfic! I AM WORKING ON IT BUT THE LATEST CHAPTER GOT DELETED SO I HAVE TO WORK FROM SCRATCH! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME T^T THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	13. Chapter 13

Unsure of what to do Optimus sat on the edge of his berth and stared at his pedes. He'd been sitting there since last night and the guilt had taken over his entire frame. Perceptor had popped in earlier and explained that Rodimus did indeed recall what he and Optimus had spoken about last night. After a series of discussions with Ultra Magnus that lasted for quite some time the pair of them had no choice but to explain to Rodimus why he had to keep this whole thing a secret. Needless to say Rodimus didn't react very well to it. He did vow to keep it a secret of course for the sake of the Autobots, but he wasn't at all happy about it.

"He thinks you used him," explained Perceptor.

Nothing but self loathing and bitterness engulfed Optimus upon learning this. He had no intention to use Rodimus. After learning what Rodimus had gone through Optimus thought he could help him in some way, after all he too had gone through a terrifying experience. Of course it didn't work out as he intended and he ended up screwing up and messed up someone's life in the process, but not just one life.

Blurr was in trouble for losing him in the park and had to work extra shifts which would cause him to miss out a date with Longarm and Ultra Magnus had a panic attack when he thought all his planning to keep Optimus and his unborn Sparkling safe had all but been ruined, and all because he made one slip up. Perceptor had warned him but he ignored it and for what? Rodimus now hated him, Blurr was probably upset with what happened and Ultra Magnus... he must have been so disappointed in him right now.

Optimus' form slumped where he sat. A whole day had passed and Ultra Magnus never came to see him. He could only assume that he was so angry with what he did that he had no intention of coming to see him. Maybe he was coming up with a decent punishment for him. A horrible thought of getting locked up in a cold damp cell invaded his already fragile mind. He didn't mean to upset him like that but he truly was trying to help, or at least he thought he was helping. Instead he screwed everything up... what a pathetic thing he was.

The sol was beginning to set when a knock at the door occurred. Optimus flinched upon hearing it and stared at the door with unease. Was it Perceptor? He had already checked on him and proclaimed that his health and the health of his Sparkling was in no danger. Was it Ultra Magnus? It couldn't be, surely he was too angry to speak with him.

"Optimus?"

Optimus bit his lip. It was Ultra Magnus, though there was no anger or malice in his voice. A moment passed before the door opened and the Magnus walked in. He appeared worn out and clearly hadn't rested all day. Optimus looked back at his own pedes, fear bubbling up within him as the Magnus drew closer. He was half expecting the Magnus to shout at him, like he did back on Earth but it never came. Then without warning, the Magnus plopped down next to him, his weight causing Optimus side of the berth to rise up slightly. The Prime flinched but continued to avoid optic contact.

There was a long silence before the Magnus spoke at last. "Are you alright Optimus?"

Optimus was stunned. He was expecting a telling off, an endless rant of anger and rage, not a sweet and caring voice of concern. He looked up at the Magnus with alarm. "Aren't you mad with me?" he blurted, confused with what was happening. "Why aren't you telling me off? I almost ruined everything!"

Ultra Magnus sighed and wiped his brow. "I am angry," he confessed in a oddly calming way. "I am furious Optimus, but I also understand why you did it."

A sickening feeling swelled with Optimus. Did he also believe he was using Rodimus? "It's not like that Magnus!" he exclaimed, "I just wanted to help him. I... I knew what it was like to feel like no one in the world could possibly understand what pain I went through, what I had to endure. I thought that if I could help him in someway, anyway, I could... I could..." Who was he kidding? He didn't help at all.

Ultra Magnus said nothing at first but then placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "I know you were trying to help Optimus. I know what kind of mech you are, but right now you can't help him." Optimus felt like he wanted to cry as the Magnus continued. "Right now Optimus the only mech you need to help is yourself. Forget about Rodimus, forget about your team back on Earth and forget about me, just focus on yourself."

Optimus held back a sob. "But... But I..."

"But nothing Optimus," said Ultra Magnus in a stern voice. "I need you to act like Sentinel for a change and think only for yourself for now. You can't help anyone when you're like this. You are still broken deep inside and you are well aware of it, aren't you?" Optimus lowered his head and nodded. "You don't need to feel ashamed Optimus. No one can come out of this and expect to be 100% in an instant. So what I need you to do, what I want you to do, is to focus on no one but yourself." Optimus felt and finger raise his face and he looked up at the Magnus' warm and concern expression. "Can you do that for me?"

Optimus couldn't seem to talk so he responded with a nod. The Magnus smiled and gently pulled him into a warm embrace. Optimus didn't pull away as he allowed himself to rest against the Magnus' chest and allowed those large arms to hold him. For a while nothing happened. Optimus just sat there as Ultra Magnus held him. He listened to the sound of of his mighty spark pulse beneath that broad chassis and it actually helped him calm down a little. In fact, for the first time in a long time Optimus felt at peace.

"I just wanted to contribute," he suddenly blurted out. "You and Perceptor have done so much for me and I didn't want to just sit around and do nothing whilst you guys did all the work."

The Magnus patted his back and chuckled. "Right now Optimus you are doing everything you need to be doing. You're doing well in your recovery, your Sparkling is doing alright, and apart from that little hiccup everything is running smoothly. I just need you to know right now you are doing everything you need to do and whenever you feel like you need a hand I'll be right here to help you."

Optimus relaxed against Ultra Magnus, not flinching at all when he felt him press his lips against his helm. Feeling safe and secure and the guilt loosen its hold on him, Optimus closed his optics and fell into a tranquil recharge.

So sorry about late update T-T in the next chapter Sentinel returns and Jazz is pissed! Thanks for waiting for me ^^


End file.
